Kahuna Cowboy
by angelofjoy
Summary: Danny has a secret that he is keeping from Steve, but it is a skill that will come in handy on the case that falls into their laps. Rated T for Language.
1. Home on the Range

**A/N: Hello Everyone!**

**If you are a frequent reader of mine, hi, I've missed you! If you are not, welcome, hope you like it!**

**A little back ground on this story: I was writing a vignette set called **_**The Songs of our Lives**_**, when this idea first appeared. After 200 vignettes and three appearances by this cowboy, I decided it was time to indulge the plot bunnies and write a full length chaptered story with it. I love the idea of Danny having a secret that he's keeping from Steve, so that is the basic premise for the story, also, Danny is such a helper, so he has to get involved when he knows someone needs help. That's all I'm going to say for now.**

**Please tell me what you think, and enjoy the story. I love hearing from you all. **

**As always I don't own anything. (Nor do I really know anything about horses so if my terminology is wrong or sounds awkward tell me please!)**

**Happy reading and stay tuned for more!**

Chapter 1: Home on the Range

Hawaiiwas called paradise for a reason. Not only was it breathtakingly beautiful, it also had a little something to make everyone happy, even a stubbornly defiant New Jersey , in the beginning, had been a curse and tasted like a foul chemical cocktail on the tongue of the mainlander, but as time and tides changed, so too did Danny Williams. Now, that wasn't to say that his life was all sunshine and rainbows, he reserved those moments of absolute happiness for the times he spent with his daughter, but in Hawaii he had found a link to his grass roots and, as secretively as he could manage, Danny snuck into the hills and the farm lands of the valleys of Oahu, to just be happy.

There were so many things about which Danny had not let slip to his partner and friend. In the first days of their relationship, Steve had put out judgments and so had Danny, but McGarrett had sketched Danny's character as city slick and back alley bad ass, and that was what Danny had wanted, at least on the job. Steve had also seen directly into Danny's heart in the moment he had learned about, and first seen Grace, the child for which the badassness and city slickness would melt away to doting and devoted dad syndrome. Danny was a complex begin of emotional merit and savy, but there were things he held onto; little things that he didn't want to give away just yet.

He drove away from the bustle of the city in his shiny clean Camaro and he wondered, just fleetingly, if Steve suspected him of holding onto these minute secrets, or if he would follow him just to find answers. If Steve McGarrett had suspicions he became driven, if not obsessed, with finding answers, and Danny knew he would tell his partner if he pushed him to it, but for now, as he drove down the highway into the wide open spaces, he was convinced that Steve was none the wiser.

Danny pulled the car to a halt just before the ranch style house, after driving for an hour just to obtain some freedom. It was a weeknight, Steve was busy with whatever the SEAL did when he wasn't working, which wasn't often, and the cousins had their own lives and families to deal with, so Danny felt it would be alright to escape his tiny apartment and the loneliness of no one to share his time with, and he headed for something that had always made him feel better. The smell of the farm was the same as it had been inJersey. The cows were cows, the horses were horses and all the people that came and went were all there for the same reason, a love and devotion to a simpler time.

He pulled a duffle out of the trunk of his car and strolled proudly toward the little house, as a young girl pranced a beige pony around a paddock, and her instructor called out corrections in her posture and her handling. Danny smiled to hear the familiar in the way the teacher taught, the whinny of the horse and the clicking of the little girls tongue to get the horse into its gallop.

"Well howdy Haole," a bright, bubbly voice stated as a small woman, dressed in jeans and boots, but bikinied on the top and shadowed under a wide rimmed cowboy hat, rounded the corner and nearly walked right into the intruder.

"How's it?" Danny smiled, mock tipped his hat and two stepped around the little lady so that he was heading in the direction from whence she had appeared.

"It's another beautiful day in paradise, but you look stressed," She practically sang as she climbed the porch steps and leaned on the railing to look down at Danny.

"Nah, I'm good, just got off work," Danny smiled, shouldered the duffle and leaned heavily to the left, "you look hot."

"Sweet talker," the woman laughed, "its ninety five in the shade, better keep the ride inside, or take Target down to the river for a cool down. Either way, it's not the best day for the kind of riding you usually do."

"Thanks Gloria, maybe I'll just hose him down when I'm done," Danny stated and looked past the little house toward the boarding stable, "what's with the water truck?" he asked seeing the industrial vehicle pulled in next to the barn.

"The well's running real low," Gloria sighed.

"And the river…?" Danny asked.

"The level there is fine, the swimming hole is perfect, but that water is no good for me, the cows or the horses," she answered. "Even with the filtration system it's just easier to haul it all in. The oddity, however, is that we've had a lot of rain in the last few weeks and my well is still dry."

"That doesn't sound right," Danny stated after a long moment spent staring off into the fields of lush green vegetation.

"I really don't know what's going on, but I have a business to run, animals to look after and I just can't be without water. So, I bring it in," Gloria sighed and sifted sadly along the railing.

"Want me to take a look at the well for you?" Danny asked.

"Nah, you city slicker, what do you know?" Gloria giggled, "Thanks though. I'm sure everything will work itself out. Enjoy your ride Detective."

"Thank you kindly," Danny smiled and moved off toward the barn and the locker rooms, but the conversation stayed with him. It nagged at him.

5-0

To see Danny Williams was to know Danny Williams, but as he walked out of the barn, a saddled black Arabian strutting along beside him, Danny looked nothing like the Jersey Detective he prided himself as being, in fact, he was sure that Steve wouldn't even recognize him if he saw him. The jeans and white t-shirt weren't that far of a stretch, but the high riding boots and wide rimmed Stetson were completely out of character for the character that he played.

The conversation of only moments ago, however, had put Danny back into his Detective mind set and as he straddled the horse and moved off toward the trails that wound through the acres and acres of Gloria's property, he couldn't help but think about the situation and how things just didn't add up.

The rain had been falling in bursts for the past few weeks, almost everyday saw some form of precipitation, and it kept all ofOahubright and beautifully green. It was just that time of the year and the weather was usually more localized the further inland you went, but the well was running dry, not holding the water that had fallen. There had to be something else going on.

Danny rode along, taking it slow in the late day heat, and following the irrigation lines that ran through Gloria's fields. Not only did she run a very well established boarding stable and riding school, but she kept cattle and her fields fed most of the animals in the adjoining farms all year round. She made her money in livestock and if she couldn't feed them she'd be in big trouble. Lucky for her, the rain had kept her crops well on schedule, but why was the water all gone?

Danny and Target rode down toward the river and found the swimming hole just as Gloria had told him. The constant flow of the bubbling brook that fed the one deep section cried out to the horse in the heat of the day and there wasn't much Danny could do to tempt Target away from the water. Wet up to his knees and boots filled, Target was sufficiently cooled by the mountain fed river to take the jaunt back up to the barn and Danny was about ready to call it a day. The heat was nearly unbearable, and he was thankful for the coolness of the water, but it would be getting dark soon and Danny wanted to be back in the city to meet up with Steve for beers and the baseball game. He'd need to brush out his horse and settle him in for the night, before leaving, so Danny turned tail and headed back away with the nagging suspicion that something just wasn't right in the hills of Oahu.


	2. A Side Project

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the alerts. I was just overwhelmed by the interest in this story! I'm so happy people are reading it! You make me keep going.**

**Here is chapter two, very Danny and Kono centered, but it's all about the working relationship and almost a brother and sister playfulness between them. I hope you like it.**

**As always I don't own anything.**

**If you can, leave a review!**

**Thanks again.**

Chapter 2: A Side Project

Kono walked into the Five-O office, the following morning, to find Danny leaning over the Smart Computer, deep in thought, his brow furled as he shifted through pictures and files. Danny wasn't usually the early riser; he liked his sleep, was more of a night owl and usually spent his time in his own office, leaving the technology to Kono and Chin. He was never late, by any stretch, but he didn't like to be the first one in and as Kono walked through the empty office space, she saw the oddity in the situation. Danny had a computer in his office, he had access to all his files there and usually left the big computer and all the high tech equipment alone, but today he was busy, expertly shuffling through the technology, oblivious that she had joined him, as she shot images and files around the room to other monitors that hung off the walls.

"Stop thinking so hard Danny, there is smoke coming out of your ears," Kono joked as she placed a hand on his shoulder and hipped checked him to one side.

"You're funny," Danny stated sarcastically but continued his work.

"Do we have a new case?"

"Nah, not yet, I'm just curious about something I heard yesterday," Danny answered. "This is all off the record, my own investigation. It's probably nothing."

"You're searching the foot hills and farm land because you're curious?" Kono asked suspiciously, "while using our satellite access?"

"Alright," Danny stated rubbing at his temples, "I could use a fresh perspective but it could be nothing, it's probably nothing or I'm just jumping to conclusions."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if your instinct is telling you it's something, then it's probably something." Kono smiled and looked more closely at the images. "Trust yourself Daniel Williams, you haven't steered yourself wrong in a long time, don't be doubtful. What am I looking at?" she asked and looked down at the map and a familiar area of the island.

"Alright, I have this friend…"

"Shocking, Daniel Williams has a friend inHawaii?" Kono joked.

"Shut up!" Danny laughed.

"You're becoming one of us," she giggled.

"This is why I wasn't going to tell anyone," Danny sighed, but she had brought a smile to his face.

"I'm just bugging," Kono added, "I really do want to help."

"Alright," Danny stated as he rolled his eyes at Kono, "my friend owns a farm, it's more a boarding stable."

"You're a cowboy at heart, aren't you?" Kono asked excitedly, "I knew there had to be something or you and McGarrett wouldn't get along as well as you do!"

"Focus Kono!" Danny scolded.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, she's having water issues," Danny explained and zoomed in on the map of the area, "this river runs down from the mountains right through her property and feeds much of her land. We've also had a lot of rain, enough to keep the water flowing and her crops growing, but her well is dry and she had to import clean water to the farm."

"Something is tapping her well," Kono stated.

"So I'm not crazy, it does seem suspicious?" Danny asked.

"Very suspicious," Kono answered, "but why and does the well look tampered with?" she asked.

"I couldn't investigate without being obvious. I rode out along the irrigation ducts and didn't see anything suspicious." Danny explained, "She's bringing water in, not leaving it in the well, but in a storage tank for the horses and she's pumping water to irrigate her fields from the river.

"Something isn't right Danny, but we can't begin to speculate without further investigation. Would your friend let us snoop around?" Kono asked.

"We'd have to go out on our own time. She probably wouldn't mind, but at the same time she told me not to worry," Danny said as he shifted before the table and turned to look Kono in the eyes.

"That wasn't the right thing to say to a Williams," Kono smiled.

"Yeah, I know, it's like my kryptonite," Danny sighed.

"It's not a weakness, it just the way you are." Kono said sympathetically.

"I just can't let things go, but I really feel like something is going on here that does merit some looking into."

"I completely agree with you," Kono smiled, "and I'm on board."

"I'd like to keep this on the down low, Kono, at least until we know what we are dealing with." Danny said seriousness written all over his face.

"You're secret's safe with me, but I don't know how much help I'll be out on the range. I've never ridden before and I don't know much about farming," Kono explained sadly.

"That's not the problem; I've been riding all my life. I can teach you. It will be nice to have a second pair of eyes, however, and it's going to be more detective work than anything else." Danny smiled.

"I'm totally in then," Kono stated happily, "but you know, Chin did search and rescue training in the mountains. He's got a pretty good handle on that kind of tracking and he rides, not as much anymore, but he used to. You may want to get him involved."

"I don't know," Danny sighed, "if I get the team involved, I have to get McGarrett involved, and I don't know if I want the navy invading my one quirky release. You know what I mean?"

"You think Steve would judge you for riding?" Kono asked.

"It's not that, and I don't just ride. I have a persona to keep up. I'm Mr. Jersey. Steve doesn't need to see the country child and the rodeo skill. He needs to believe that I am the city slick, street savy detective that he's always believed me to be. Also, he thinks I hate the great out doors, what would he do if he found out that I can track like a pro and rope and tie a calf in 14 seconds?" Danny asked with a sly smirk on his face, "super man has his secrets, why can't I have mine? I also worry that if he found out he'd bite my head off for not telling him sooner, like I don't trust him or something, but I do."

"I can see where Steve would be hurt by the secrecy, but I see your point too," Kono smiled, "and I don't believe all the rodeo stuff, you're pulling my leg on that," she added and punched him in the shoulder. "You are lying right?"

"I'll never tell," he winked, "the truth is I was a junior rodeo champ in the Eastern most state on the circuit. My grandparents, on my father's side, owned a cattle farm and I spent my summers on the ranch up until I moved out here. Grace has been around horses and cows since she was a baby and Rachel rode, English, but still it's something we all did together." Danny explained.

"So, you're Kahuna then?" Kono asked in disbelief.

"If you mean pro, then yes I am." He smiled.

"That's incredible Danny," Kono smiled, "that is really something to be proud of. I'm glad you kept it up."

"It was one of the first things I looked for when I got here. I needed the ranch, it helped with so much after I came here. I met Gloria at a farmers market within the first week of being inHawaii, she took me out to her farm and I've been going ever since." Danny explained. "I even had my horse, the one I bought when he was only a foal, and broke and trained. I had him brought out here. He's a champ too; I have some serious titles on that horse. It cost so much to bring him across country and then aboard a ship across the pacific, and I worried like a father with a sick child, but Target made it alright and is thriving inHawaii." He laughed, "I could have bought a house when I got out here, or another horse for that matter, but instead I opted for a shitty apartment and MY beautiful black Arabian."

Kono laughed at the story, but she was touched by the sentiment in which Danny told it. It was clear that a major part of his life had been a secret to them all, but he was proud and independent, "I can see why you'd want to keep that from Steve," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Danny in a bear hug.

"We fight for dominance enough," Danny laughed returning the hug. "Let the super SEAL think he's the only adventurer on the team and I'll just live the quiet life of a gentlemanly cowboy."

"I wanna meet Target, when can we go to the farm?" Kono asked excitedly, "I'm on board one hundred per cent. Just tell me what you want me to do and take me to the farm, please!" she begged.

"Alright, we'll go out after work to investigate," Danny laughed.

"Yes!" Kono cheered.

"But, for now, we have a state to protect."

"Whatever you say, Detective," Kono winked and touched her nose, "I will not say a word." She added and began shuffling around to find something that was more official Five-O business.


	3. Disscussions of Work Ethics

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well aren't you a lucky bunch, a second update in only two days! Let's say it's in honor of the first table read that happened today for season two.**

**Thank you all for your support, wonderful comments and encouragement. Thanks to those of you who know about horses who have given me so many great tips. I will take them to heart, I promise!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's filler before the investigation starts, but it has some lovely moment and I'm really proud of it.**

**Enjoy.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Discussions of Work Ethic

The work day ended for Danny uneventfully; rather uneventfully by Five-O standards. A case had crossed McGarrett's desk early in the day and with a little probing from Chin and Kono, into some pesky phone records, they were ready to head out to investigate a suspect. After one intimidating personal visit to Waikiki by a Navy SEAL and a New Jersey Detective and a failed foot chase, which saw the suspect trip over his own shoe laces and fall into the trunk of a huge banyan tree, putting the suspect into custody and effectively ending the day on the up side, or the down side depending on how you looked at it. Steve and Danny had headed back to the palace, no worse for wear, and had divided themselves to complete the necessary paperwork and whatever else they may have had to work on, while Kono and Chin went searching for something else.

Danny sat at his desk at the end of the day, filing the mandatory paper work when Steve walked in, sat himself down before the Detective's desk and fell silent as he waited to catch Danny's attention. Danny looked up, his blue eyes shining with questions, as he watched McGarrett.

"I'm thinking of having a fire tonight, you in?" Steve asked casually.

"Sure," Danny responded, "I'll bring the beers, but I'm not bringing any food," he added with a shrug.

"I'll cover snacks," Steve smiled.

"No pineapple on pizza. The last time you said 'I'll cover snacks' I went home starving." Danny complained.

"It won't be pizza," Steve laughed.

"Why don't I believe you?" Danny asked as he watched his partner suspiciously.

"I swear," Steve stated throwing his hands up in defeat, "I'm going to head to the gym first, wanna come with?"

"And be tortured with a navy SEAL work out?" Danny asked, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Touché," Steve smiled, "so let's say my place at about 8 then?"

"That sounds fine. I have some errands to run before I get Grace tomorrow anyway," Danny said as he glanced at the wall clock, turned back to Steve, held up his hand and silently counted down from five. Steve nodded knowing the gestured well. At the last number Danny smiled as his cell rang, "Hey Monkey," Danny answered cheerfully, "right on time. How was your day?" he asked as Steve waved, "Uncle Steve says hi. She says hi," Danny stated as he looked up at Steve once more. "You got an A on your safety report? That's great, I'm so proud! I'm working on paper work and Uncle Steve is wasting time sitting in my office doing nothing."

"Hey!" Steve shouted.

"She says get back to work Uncle Steve," Danny laughed.

"You tell her I worked very hard today. I chased a bad guy into a banyan tree and he knocked himself out!" Steve explained as Danny laid his phone down on the desk and Grace's giggles could be heard over the speaker.

"Why were you chasing him Uncle?" Grace asked.

"Cause he ran," Danny laughed.

"Oh well that wasn't very smart of him," Grace giggled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Danny asked as he shuffled around some papers.

"I'm going swimming if I get my homework done," Grace said.

"Steve's having a fire and I get to go if all my paper work gets done," Danny said mimicking his daughter.

"And what if Uncle Steve doesn't finish his paper work?" Grace asked.

"I'm having the fire either way," Steve laughed.

"That's not very responsible of you Uncle," Grace scolded.

"Yeah Steve," Danny laughed.

"I know," Steve sighed, "I'll go do my work," he added as he stood, "Man, Grace, you really know how to crack the whip."

"Its cause I have good work ethic," she stated cheerfully.

"Who told you that?" Steve asked as he eyed his partner and laughed.

"Daddy," Grace admitted, "I guess that's where I get it from."

"It sure is Monkey," Danny smiled proudly.

"Alright, I'm guilty now. I'm going back to work." Steve laughed and opened the door, "Bye Gracie."

"Bye Uncle Steve, love you!" Grace stated.

"Love you too," Steve called and then left the office.

"So you want to go riding at Miss. Gloria's this weekend?" Danny asked when Steve had left.

"Oh yes please," Grace answered cheerfully, "I haven't gotten out to the farm in a long time."

"I know, that's why I thought we could head out together," Danny laughed.

"You're so smart," Grace said proudly.

"Thank you, Love, I try really hard," Danny smiled to himself.

"Well, I better get back to my homework; mommy is looking at me funny and signaling to her watch." Grace sighed.

"Yeah, that means our time is up," Danny said sadly, "but I'll call you before bed, ok?"

"Yes," Grace stated.

"Danno loves you Monkey," Danny said.

"I love you too and I'll see you tomorrow," Grace echoed.

"I can't wait."

"Me either." She said and Danny could hear the smile on her voice. "Bye."

"Bye," he said as the line went dead and he sighed knowing that 90 per cent of his contact with his daughter was still over the phone, but she was brilliant, and so much like him that he couldn't help but be proud of the way he was parenting.

5-0

Kono had been watching the office for Steve's departure, she then waited till she heard the call end between Danny and his daughter, and then she waited further to see if Steve would leave. She didn't want things to be suspicious at all so she just kept on working, shooting the odd glance toward Danny's office and then, purposely, glancing toward the clock, Chin's office, McGarrett's office and then back to her Smart computer.

"Hey Kalakaua," Steve called as he came out of his office.

"What's up boss," Kono smiled from her place at the Smart Table.

"Fire, my place tonight at 8," Steve stated as he waved, "bring Chin if you can fish him away from Malia."

"How do you know about Malia?" Kono asked with a laugh.

"I know about everything," Steve stated as he motioned that he was watching her and then winked.

"Bye boss man," Kono smiled and turned back to the Smart Board.

"He does not know everything," Chin stated as he came out of his office and stood beside his cousin.

"You have no idea!" Kono smiled as she shuffled around a few more pictures and files.

"What are you looking at?" Chin asked.

"I'm doing a little extra research for a cowboy I met just the other day," Kono smiled.

"A cowboy, really," Chin laughed, "you mean Danny, right?"

"How did you know?" Kono asked.

"He's good friends with Gloria Robinson," Chin stated.

"Oh my god, it's Gloria?" Kono asked as she rushed to Danny's office and pulled open his door.

"What did I do now?" Danny asked in a shocked confusion.

"Gloria Robinson. Is that the person that you are looking out for?" Kono asked.

"You know her?" Danny asked.

"She trained me up, brah. She's got some mad skill and anyone who's anyone goes to Gloria for tracking and search and rescue." Chin smiled, "I caught you out there a couple times, but you seemed to be in your element so I didn't bug you. Loa is my horse."

"Shit, this really is a small island!" Danny laughed.

"So what are you two 'tip toeing' around?" Chin asked with a sly smile.

"Gloria is having issues with her well," Kono stated.

"But it's been raining," Chin said in confusion.

"Exactly," Danny said.

Danny and Kono watched as Chin fell into deep contemplation, "that doesn't sound right."

"We know," Kono laughed, "we're heading out to the farm to snoop around, wanna come along?"

"Nah, I've got some channels to look into. Give me a couple of hours and keep me posted on what you find on your investigation, but we better all be at Steve's for 8 if you really don't want him finding out." Chin stated.

"I just don't want him finding out if its nothing," Danny stated, "the more I think about it, the more suspicious it all looks and the more I feel like Steve may need to be involved."

"If its true Five-O business then we'll pull him in," Chin stated, "until then we'll let the navy stay off the range."

"Good call," Danny smiled.

"You ready to go?" Kono asked excitedly, "Because I am."

"You're way too excited." Danny laughed.

"He's going to teach me to ride," Kono said to her cousin.

"You'll have a good teacher in Danny," Chin smiled, "he's Kahuna."

Kono giggled at Danny's discomfort.

"Why are you calling me that?" Danny asked.

"Cause you are," Chin and Kono stated in unison.

"Whatever, come on Detective Kalakaua, we have work to do." Danny stated and headed for the office double doors.


	4. Wickedness on a Western Wind

**A/N: Hello Everyone,**

**Thank you so much for all the alerts and interest in this story. I still can't believe how man alerts I'm getting. This and **_**Makuahine,**_** are my most popular stories yet and its all because of you!**

**Well I hope you like the beginnings of Danny's investigation. It looks like something really is up on the farm.**

**Thanks again to everyone for the wonderful comments and following the story, you guys are why I do this!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Wickedness on a Western Wind

Kono spent the car ride out to the ranch in giddy anticipation, as Danny drove. Something like child like wonder had come over her as she anticipated what she could only imagine. Chin had filled her in, told her what he had seen in the skills that Danny possessed and to see him in action made her even more excited. She wondered if it would be anything like the first time he has seen her surf and she laughed to herself at the idea of becoming a student to Danny Williams; Cowboy.

Danny, on the other hand, tried to down play his skill and tried to remind Kono that this was a working trip more then anything. He was happy to see her excitement, but at the same time, he was apprehensive. He knew that with Kono and Chin involved he would have to get Steve involved or, feel forever guilty, because yes, Danny was now feeling a pang of guilt for keeping Steve in the dark. Unfortunately, even with all of his second thoughts, Danny knew that they had come this far without telling Steve and there was no way around it now. He would be face with the onslaught of the SEALs anger, if anger was all Danny was going to have to deal with, and then he would find a way around it, calm Steve down, and bring him onboard.

Danny pulled the Camaro to a stop and heard a familiar whinny from off in the field. He smiled to himself as Kono got out and bright eyes, looked around to see the farm and the pens full of beautiful horses. Suddenly a black horse rushed along the length of the fence at a full run. The steed tossed his glossy mane as his hooves pounded, thunderously, on the hard packed ground, and Kono stared in shock and fear at the beast's display.

"What is wrong with that horse?" she asked as the horse made a full circuit of the field and came storming back toward them grunting and hissing, before he swerved to miss the fence and headed off again.

"Nothing," Danny stated, "he's just showing off." He added as he climbed up on the fence, sent a sharp, piercing whistle into the air, and stopped the seemingly frantic horse in its tracks.

"Oh my God, Danny, is that your horse?" Kono asked fearfully.

"Yup," Danny smiled from his perch on the fence as the horse regally pranced toward them. "Hey, showoff, you think that's going to impress the ladies?" Danny asked the horse as Target huffed at him and nudged him with his nose.

"That was insane," Kono stated as she watched the horse become completely docile with Danny.

"Yeah, he's a little bit of a goof," Danny laughed as Target rubbed the side of his face against Danny's arm, "Target, this is Kono, be nice." He added as he took Kono's hand and placed it on the side of Target's face.

"Hello," Kono said shaking as she looked into the horses eyes and he pushed against her hand.

"See, he's a big suck and a huge show off and a real loud mouth," Danny laughed.

"Sounds like someone I know," Kono teased.

"Don't start with me Kalakaua," Danny smiled, "we had better get to work."

"But I thought you were going to teach me to ride," Kono smiled. "Or at the very least, I'd get to see you ride."

"We're going to do our walk about first," Danny stated, "I want to investigate a little before we do any riding, because if we run into any trouble, I don't want you bucked off the horse or any thing like that. So, we'll stay close to the ground for now and then get you on a horse when we're done."

"Good call," Kono smiled as she petted the tip of Target's nose and then watched as Danny sent the beast back out into the field.

Kono and Danny walked the length of the drive which led up to the farm house and found Gloria pacing her terrace, ringing her hands together.

"I thought I saw you pull up Haole," She smiled but there was worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Glow?" Danny asked.

"There was someone wandering my field last night. I chased him off with a couple of warning shorts but he was out by my well." Gloria stated and then noticed the lady at Danny's side, "Kono Kalakaua, I've been trying, for years, to get you off the water and out into the fields!" Gloria cried happily as she rushed down the steps to hug Kono.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Kono smiled, "but when Danny said some weird stuff was going down, I thought I'd take this as a sign that I was meant to come here."

"You're here to help?" Gloria asked.

"Yup, you see, when you told Danny not to worry that was the wrong thing to say and now you have Five-O on your case," Kono smiled.

"Chin Ho too?" Gloria smiled, "he's out here all the time and I never thought to bring anything up with him."

"Yes Cousin's in; back at HQ doing some research for us," Kono smiled and noticed as the nervousness came back into Gloria's face.

"I'm glad you came back, Danny," Gloria sighed, "I wasn't worried until I saw someone out there in the dead of night and now, I just don't know. Something seems weird and I'm worried about my patrons and the animals."

"I don't blame you Glow, we'll get to the bottom of it," Danny stated and motioned for Kono to follow.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gloria asked.

"Can you saddle up a learner for Kono? I promised her a lesson in exchange for the overtime," Danny stated teasingly as Kono punched him in the shoulder.

"Call it payment for the Surfing Lessons," Kono laughed.

"Sure, you can take out La'i, she my most docile and reliable horse," Gloria smiled and took off toward the barn, waving at the Five-Os as they turned toward the fields.

5-0

Danny led Kono out toward the well. He took it at a jog, and arrived in the area to check out what might be left from the night intruder.

"Gloves," Kono stated, handing Danny a pair of black latex gloves as they began their investigation.

"Thanks," Danny said and got right to work.

"I've got tracks leading away from the area. They don't look small enough to be a woman." Kono stated pointing off toward tree line.

"That looks like the get way," Danny stated as he measured the stride with his own natural stride. "The suspect was running, but where did he come from?" he asked and his eyes fell to the ground again. "look at this," he stated as he squatted down on his haunches and pointed a gloved finger at less then an imprint in the foliage of the crop, "you see how there is a bruise on this leaf and a snap in the stem?" he asked.

"How did you notice that?" Kono asked.

Danny tilted his head with the angle of the sun and saw the shadow of a trail leading, at an angle, away from the escape rout. "The suspect came from the corner of the field, slowly, and probably followed the property line back that way in his get away." Danny stated, "We need to headNorth Westto follow this guy."

"Do you know what is in that direction?" Kono asked

"That leads away from Gloria's property. I'm not used to riding out that way because there aren't any trails, or at least I don't think there are," Danny answered.

Kono pulled her phone out of her pocket, held it out to the sky for a second and then dialed a number. "Hey Chin you at the computer?" she asked. "Good. Can you pulled up my location from the GPS in my phone? Awesome. Can you tell me what is northwest of my current location?" she asked as Danny turned his attention to the well casing and the filters that were attached to the well.

"Thanks Chin," Kono stated and pocketed the phone again, "Chin says that's state land, leading into the national forest reserve."

"Good place to hide," Danny stated.

"Or cause a lot of mischief," Kono added.

"The filter's been tampered with," Danny stated as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped some pictures.

"We should print it," Kono smiled, "I stashed a field kit in the truck of the Camaro while you and Boss Man were conferencing with Gracie." She winked and took off back toward the farm house.

"How did you stash that when I had my keys the whole time?" Danny asked when Kono had returned.

"I swiped the spare set that Steve keeps in his desk," Kono smiled and opened the kit for her printing materials.

"He stole my spare keys?" Danny asked angrily.

"Yup," Kono laughed, "so you see, you're secret keeping is justified."

"Oh my God, he's in for it when I see him later," Danny huffed.

"Hello there," Kono stated pleasantly as the fingerprints began to appear against the white of the filter and well casing.

"That is a work of art Kono," Danny smiled proudly and snapped some pictures to send them off to Chin back at HQ.

"Alright, should we see what else lies just beyond the tree line?" Kono asked as she finished with the well.

"We'll go quickly, but its going to get dark soon and I don't want our Baddie having the upper hand," Danny answered and led the way across the field.

At the corner of the long field Danny stopped, held up his hand and Kono stopped as well. "What does that look like to you?" he asked pointing at something that was tucked out of sight under a palm leaf.

"Looks like a gun," Kono stated, photographed the scene, then bagged the evidence.

"If you came back this way, wouldn't you pick that up?" Danny asked, "After you'd gone through the trouble of hiding it?"

"Not if you lost your light source and couldn't see in the dark," Kono stated. "I'll go back to the escape rout and retrace the Baddie's steps," she added and moved along the tree line.

Danny walked along the tree line looking through the under brush to the trails that were cut into the forest of the state land. They were hardly noticeable to the untrained eye, but the tracker in Danny screamed out in suspicion as he scanned what lay beyond.

"Found it," Kono called from midway through the field.

"Good job Rookie," Danny smiled and moved to meet her.

"What, you've seen enough?" she asked as she finished bagging the evidence and stashing it into her kit.

"You want a riding lesson, don't you?" Danny asked with a smile, "I think we have enough to pique the super SEAL's interest and I have seen enough to know that I need to come out here with another seasoned rider. No offence Kono, but there is a trail cut into the underbrush and I'll need back up."

"I'm not offended. It sounds like a good job for Chin," Kono smiled.

"Yeah, and we need to get a move on so we can take this to McGarrett." Danny sighed.

"You sure you're ready for that?" Kono asked.

"I have to be," Danny answered and then headed off toward the Camaro.


	5. Speechless

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. You are all wonderful. Keep them coming, I love to hear from you.**

**So Qweb asked for this update, so here it is.**

**I'd usually write more, but it's 2am and I need to get to bed.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Speechless.

Danny and Kono rushed into the city after a short but successful lesson. Danny was very impressed with Kono's natural seat and how quickly she picked up the commands and movements of a rider. He had never doubted her balance, he had seen her on a surf board, but after she had been shaken by Target's displays, he had worried that Kono might hold fear for the other horse, but La'i had proved to be just as gentle and passive as Gloria had promised and Kono fell in love with the little brown mare from the get go.

Kono protested only when Danny had called her back to the gate and told her the lesson was over. She wanted to see him ride, to see him tame the wild beast that was his horse, but he was right, and though she protested, she followed willingly and had enjoyed every moment she had spent in Danny's world. As she arrived back at the barn, she made Danny promise to bring her back, to teach her more, and with a laugh and a nod Danny agreed.

Danny had walked Kono through the barn routine, procedures and then they left the farm behind them to continue their investigation. With a weapon in the field kit, and the trails nagging at the back of his mind, Danny knew he would continue to be preoccupied with the case, for it was a case now, and Steve would have to know about it, but they had done all they could. It was time to go back, to find his partner, and to fill in the blanks as they always did.

Back at HQ, Kono rushed off to bring their evidence to the CSIs while Danny ran up to the office to debrief Chin.

"I wasn't expecting you this early," Chin smiled as he looked at his watch.

"It's 7pm; the SEAL is expecting us at 8!" Danny laughed.

"I was sure you'd cut it close and stay out at the barn as long as possible," Chin echoed Danny's laughter.

"Kono wanted to, but we had evidence that needs processing." Danny explained, "Did you get anything on the prints we sent you?" he asked

"Not yet," Chin sighed

"Well, we'll get something. Listen, I need you out there next time," Danny said as he motioned to the maps Chin had been compiling. "There were trails in the underbrush, just out of sight. After finding a gun, I don't think it's wise to track without a second and even though Kono did really well in her first lesson, I can't risk her out there."

"I'll agree to that," Chin stated.

"You can bring your shot gun along," Danny teased.

"Never leave home without it," Chin retorted.

"Alright you two, we have to get a move on," Kono stated as she walked through the double glass doors, "You still have to get beers, Danny." She reminded.

"Yes, I do, and I want to loosen McGarrett up a little before I spill the beans."

"You're telling him tonight?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, I think by morning we'll have a full case on our hands. So I think it would be better to get the fight over with so we can start fresh. I want you and I at the ranch early, to see if anything has changed or if our Baddie came back looking for his gun." Danny explained.

"Good call," Chin and Kono echoed together.

"You're going to leave me alone with the super SEAL," Kono asked with over dramatized disappointment.

"I thought it would be easier on him to have the pretty one as consolation, when he finds out that I'm leaving him behind on this," Danny smiled.

"He'll protest, you know he will, and he'll tell you that you can do just as well on foot as you could on horse back," Chin laughed.

"Oh, I know he will. That's why I'm leaving him behind!" Danny stated. "I am not walking when I could be riding."

"I don't blame you," Chin stated, "I'm in need of a good ride myself."

"Then it's settled."

"And I get to deal with Steve…wow…thanks. You two suck!" Kono said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"Hey, I promised you another lesson on Saturday with Grace," Danny stated shaking a finger at Kono.

"I know, and I'm excited!" Kono smiled, "but really we need to get to McGarrett's. We'll have plenty of time to talk work, once he's calmed down."

"You're right, lets go," Danny stated and they all turned and left the building together.

5-0

Chin rode ahead as Danny and Kono stopped for beer. He arrived at McGarrett's to find him out back already lounging by a roaring fire, but there was something off. Steve looked relaxed, but tense. He was drumming his fingers on the log next to him as he sat and started blankly into the flames.

"You look relaxed," Chin smiled as he sat down on one of the logs that surrounded the pit.

"I am," McGarrett said shortly, almost snapped, but his face said a million things.

"What's up Steve?" Chin asked sensing that things were going to go south very quickly.

"Why were you, Kono and Danny all at the office about an hour ago?" he asked, "I saw Danny and Kono pull up and I saw Kono stepping across the street to the crime lab with her field kit. What's that all about?"

"A friend of ours is having a little issue. We told her we'd look into it. She was a little scared after an incident last night, so Kono and Danny went to check things out for her." Chin explained calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked, "I could have helped, any friend of your is a friend of mine."

"Because Danny thought it might be nothing," Chin shrugged.

"Danny brought you the case?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, he has friends too," Chin laughed.

"And is it a case?" Steve asked.

"It's looking like it might be. Danny and Kono found a 35 millimeter pistol stashed in a field," Chin answered, "that is not really the caliber you find on a farm."

"Why would Danny have a friend with a 'field'," Steve asked, "and farm?"

"It's not really a farm, it a ranch, sorta. Gloria has some cows and takes care of horse, but she also has fields of plant life that she grows mainly to feed…" Chin stated nervously as he tried to think of something to change the subject, "she's having well issues and Danny took a look…you know what, I'll let him explain." Chin stated as Danny and Kono rounded the house. "He'll tell the story better."

"You! Kitchen! Now!" Steve ordered pointing at Danny as he jumped up from his seat.

"What the hell?" Danny asked as Steve grabbed the beer case out of his hands and walked past him.

"Sorry man, he caught us," Chin apologized as he caught Danny's confused glance. "Saw you come back, and he saw Kono head across the street."

"Shit," Danny sighed and walked after Steve.

5-0

Danny walked in to find Steve pacing the length of his kitchen counter, the beer case left un-opened on the floor by the fridge.

"Alright, explain," Steve ordered angrily.

"Explain what?" Danny asked playing dumb.

"Explain why you feel it is necessary to keep a case from me."

"Because before 4pm, it wasn't a case at all," Danny sighed. "I had every intention of telling you if it developed into something more and it did, so before you freak out, Chin, Kono and I are prepared to debrief you if you'll just calm down and come back out to the fire. It looks like it maybe more along our lines after all."

"Why were Chin and Kono brought in on it, if it wasn't a case?" Steve asked crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Danny.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Danny asked loosing his cool, "you sound like you're eight and I didn't invite you to my birthday party! Calm the fuck down. You're involved now, so it's no big deal."

Steve just glared.

"Kono caught me doing research this morning," Danny yelled.

"And Chin?" Steve asked.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed melodramatically, "He knows the girl I'm helping."

"Yeah, he said it was a girl, Gloria. Who is she?" Steve asked in disbelief. "What about Rachel and Grace?"

"We're not romantically involved!" Danny yelled, "and why do you need to assume that you know everything about my life?" he asked angrily.

"Well clearly I don't!" Steve yelled back.

"Thank Fuckin God for that!" Danny hissed, "And furthermore, why did you steal the spare keys to MY car?" Danny asked furious now.

"How did you find out?" Steve asked shock on his face.

"Kono," Danny stated, "did Chin know as well?"

"Yes," Steve yelled, "but that is different."

"How Steven, explain it to me. How is it different?" Danny asked his anger coming out in his usual way. "If anything can be justified it is that your offence against me is an actual crime. You stole from me! All I'm guilty of is not telling you one little detail about my private life that you just don't need to know about!"

"So you are romantically involved with this woman," Steve accused.

"No, I'm not. I just board my horse at her ranch!" Danny yelled, spun on his heals and stormed out leaving Steve standing speechless in his kitchen.

5-0

Moments later, Kono and Chin, heard a car door slam, the Camaro engine roared to life and Danny was gone.

"Well that went well," Chin sighed as he and Kono had heard the yelling from across the lawn.

"I'm going to need a ride home Cuz," Kono said sadly as she looked into her cousins eyes.

"Yeah, he was your ride, wasn't he?" Chin asked. "You should have driven."

"Yup, he was my ride and I've learned my lesson." Kono sighed and fell silent when the house door swung open and Steve sulked out to the fire.

An awkward silence fell among the Five-Os as Steve handed out beers and fell into his seat.

"Am I the only one that didn't know about the horse?" Steve asked after a long silence, "I mean really, a horse? Does Danny seem like a horse guy to you?"

"I knew about the horse, but only because I stumbled upon the two of them at Gloria's farm." Chin admitted.

"Who is Gloria?" Steve huffed.

"She's the lady that runs the boarding stable where Danny keeps his horse."

"What were you doing at a boarding stable?" Steve asked.

"I have a horse," Chin stated.

Steve stared on in shock.

"I do have tracking, and search and rescue training. Sometimes, in the mountains, you can cover more ground on horseback, and when I wasn't working for HPD I was working with a private firm that provided search and rescue services." Chin explained. "Mostly missing hikers, or tourists that decided they wanted to see the island without a guide and then they get lost and we head out to fine them. It's more common then you would think. I still get calls to do it. I'm just usually too busy with Five-O to head out."

"What about that time we were tracking the missing witness protection girl and the baddies that were after her?" Steve asked still shocked.

"You were in your element so I just let you take the lead," Chin shrugged. "There is always, kind of, a power struggle with you."

"Dude… you think you know a guy." Steve sighed. "And there is no power struggle; my team just keeps me in the dark so I have to take the lead!"

"If it's any consolation, I didn't know about Danny and the horse till this morning," Kono said trying to make Steve feel better, "but when I found out about it, I was totally cool with it and impressed because Danny know so much."

"Ok, here's what I need to know; how good, really, is Danny?" Steve asked as he sat forward and leaned his elbows on his knees, staring across the fire at Kono and Chin.

"He's pro," Kono answered with a smile.

"Yeah, he's really, really good." Chin added.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Steve asked with a sigh as he sipped his beer and fell back again.

"Because he didn't see the need in sharing it, or maybe, he never thought it would be useful to us." Kono said, "I mean do you know any cowboys inHawaii?"

"No not really. I've never been riding but I know that there are farms and stuff all over the inland parts of the islands," Steve answered, "and I've heard about the search and rescue riders."

"You see, Danny's so city, that he probably just didn't think it was important to the job," Kono added.

"Why didn't you say anything about your horse?" Steve asked turning on Chin.

"You never asked," Chin answered, "your dad knew but he just left it alone. It's really not that big of a deal Steve."

"Yes it is, he lied to us," Steve stated.

"And so did I," Chin stated. "So you should be just as pissed off at me as you are at Danny."

"I'm not pissed off at Danny," Steve grumbled.

"Sure you aren't," Kono laughed half heartedly, "he's pissed at you for steeling his keys."

"I get it, that was dumb," Steve huffed.

"I think, for the sake of the team, you should probably just let it go and let Danny do his thing. You should be the bigger man and apologies to him. He's supportive of what you do, you should back him up."

"He's not supportive," Steve snapped, "he mocks me every time he calls me a Super SEAL."

"Sure, he razzes you about that, and you razz him about being short. And you flaunt all your Navy skills and he's all street smarts. It's totally the power struggle and in this ring, on horseback, Danny's got you beet. This is why the team works so well. Everyone gives something to the team so that all of our bases are covered. So what if Danny has some pretty mad skills? We are going to need them on this case." Chin stated.

"I have mad skills. How is horseback riding going to be useful to us anyway and Danny hates the outdoors!" Steve stated.

"Danny dislikes the ocean, he doesn't hate the outdoors," Kono corrected, "and even his dislike is changing to enjoyment as he surfs. Maybe you should give horseback riding a chance; you may see why Danny likes it so much."

"You want me to let Danny teach me how to ride?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"He's a great teacher. I had my first lesson today on a sweet brown mare named La'i." Kono smiled.

"Oh La'i is a beautiful horse," Chin stated.

"I can't believe this!" Steve stated as he stood and began pacing again.

"Steve, look, I know you have issues with this, but you're going to have to come to terms with it." Chin said as he finished his beer, "it's not like you don't keep things from Danny, and when he finds out, you know you're in deep. So, Kono and I are gonna head out, and you can stew, and in the morning, you had better be at work and ready to participate in Danny's case, or you have no right to be pissed off."

"I'll be at work," Steve hissed. "This is my taskforce."

"Oh is it now," Chin asked sarcastically and turned and walked away.

"Don't stay mad, Steve," Kono said before she followed Chin. "Danny's your best friend. He deserves to have something he enjoys and you should be supportive." She added and left him to sit alone by the fire.


	6. Apology

**A/N: Yes, I am updating again tonight because I'm going out to camp tomorrow and wont because at my computer until probably Wednesday. Don't worry, I will be writing I promise.**

**So, thank you to everyone who is following, and reading, and especially reviewing this story. I'm so glad you guys like it. I was worried in the beginning because this wasn't getting the attention that the other story I'm working on was, but now its jumped ahead of the back in reviews and in alerts, so I guess y'all like it.**

**This chapter was supposed to be shorter, and chunk was based on one of my 200 song fics. I edited it, but for the most part it's what was in the fic and then it just bloomed so the other stuff I had written is going to be pushed forward to chapter seven and this long apology and fluffy friends moment is going to get a spot light all its own. Hope you like it.**

**As always, I own nothing, but I Love Danny and Steve.**

Chapter 6: Apology

Steve sped through the streets ofHonolulu, it was after midnight, and he was a man on a mission. He and Danny hadn't spoken since the fight and, although he had tried to call him, Danny wasn't answering his phone. Steve had sat, for quite awhile after Kono and Chin had left, just staring into the fire and replaying everything that had happened in his mine. He knew that he was in the wrong, that he had overreacted, but there was hurt in the idea that his best friend would keep something from him. When, he wondered had Daniel Williams become his best friend? Steve knew that he would tell Danny everything, if he could, but there were things about his life that he hadn't told anyone and things that he had seen and done that would have made even the purest heart judgmental. Maybe someday, when they were old and grey and retired from all the chaos that was their jobs, he'd tell Danny, he wanted to tell Danny and he had never wanted to tell anyone anything before. But Danny had always been an opened book, or was he? They had been partners and friends for almost a year now and with the coming up of the anniversary of the inception of Five-O and his father's death, Steve wondered if he really knew Danny at all.

"He's a good man, and a good friend, and I trust him." Steve had said to calm himself down as he climbed into his truck and peeled out into the street.

He pulled into the parking lot of Danny's apartment compound, found the Camaro in its usual spot and the lights were on in Danny's unit. And then he froze. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? What would be Danny's reaction? Was he really going to let work, the job, justice, come between him and the best friend he had ever known; the accidental best friend that he gained because of the job, because of justice and work; the man who, without question but not without complaint, had his back and followed him into battle time and time again.

Steve slowly slipped out of the truck and walked to the door of Danny's apartment, his head bowed, his hands in his pockets, what was he going to say? He raised his hand and knocked. Steve McGarrett never knocked on Danny's door; he usually just walked in, just as Danny would just walk into his place. He had bugged Danny before about not knocking, but he didn't realize, until that moment, how awkward it was to knock at his friend's door.

"It's about time." Danny said as he opened the door and looked up at Steve.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I knew you'd come around," Danny said. "I missed you're call because I was in the shower, but I figured that would spur you on and you'd show up."

"Look, Danny, I'm sorry about what I said." Steve apologized. "And I'll return your keys."

"You were sorry about what you said the minute you said it, and keeps the keys you do drive the car more than I do and I'll probably loose them anyway." Danny laughed. "But we were both riled up and needed some space. We're good. What I did wasn't right either and I get it, if I was you, I'd be pissed too. So, I'm sorry Steve. Want a beer?" he asked as Steve smiled.

"Yeah," Steve answered and walked into the small apartment. "But I do want to talk about it."

"Oh great," Danny sighed sarcastically.

"I want you to fill me in on the case," Steve said as he sat down on the couch and eyed the blank TV before him. "I do want to help, so give me the debriefing Detective."

"I have this weird feeling about it," Danny sighed as he came from the fridge with two beers.

"What's going on? What sparked your interest?" Steve asked.

"Well, I don't know how much you know about farming…" Danny started.

"Nothing," Steve interrupted.

"Alright, well, my grandparent's had a cattle ranch in easternNew Jersey. They planted some crops too so I learned both side of the business. I basically spent my summers on the ranch since I was like three, so I know a lot about the trade. When Gloria said her well was dry it just struck me as odd. We've had tons of rain, its not even the dry season, there should be water." Danny explained as he sat down next to Steve.

"You went out this afternoon to check the well for her, that's all?" Steve asked.

"Well, I was suspicious. If her pump had gone there would be no water coming in at all, and she's have issues with the power that runs the pump and the filtration system, but she didn't say anything about that." Danny stated, "So that's when I got suspicious. This morning I was doing research, because I didn't sleep all last night thinking about it, and when Kono caught me, she told me it sounded suspicious too. It wasn't till we got out there that Gloria told us that someone had been out in the field and that she chased them off by firing off her shot gun."

"That's so red neck," Steve mocked.

"Watch it!" Danny warned.

"Sorry, little buddy," Steve smiled.

"Asshole," Danny hissed.

"But Kono's right, it does sound suspicious," Steve stated, "I remember one time when I was young my dad was working a case up in the mountains. Something having to do with a grow op, right out in the open with jungle as cover. They were pumping water for the plants from streams and had hugely intricate irrigation systems set up to trap and filter the salt out of the rain and ocean water so that they didn't salt the earth while they were working. It was pretty impressive, if I remember correctly, and it took them a long time to finally round up the baddies because they had so many huts and caves and hide outs."

"Hmm," Danny sighed as he sipped his beer, "I saw trails cut into the underbrush and Chin and I are going back to ride them and see what we can find. That would make sense, but why, if there is a river that runs right along the other side of Gloria's property would you tap the well."

"The well water would be cleaned and filtered already. Less work," Steve stated.

"Hmm," Danny huffed again and he stared blankly at the TV.

"You're not going to sleep again tonight are you?" Steve laughed seeing the familiar look of contemplation on Danny's face.

"Probably not," Danny sighed, "we found a gun and a flash light in the field. The casing for the well and the filter were tampered with and Kono got prints off it, so hopefully by morning we'll have some kind of lead. I wasn't worried before; Gloria's pretty tough and can handle herself, but still, the gun I found is a little unnerving. I want to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible to give Gloria back her peace of mind."

"We're on it, Danny. You can count on the team," Steve stated. "So, side bar, how good are you really?" he asked.

"I'm awesome," Danny stated sarcastically, "what are you talking about?"

"This whole cowboy thing," Steve stated with a slight flail of his right hand, "how good are you?"

"Like I said, I spent my summers on a ranch. I had to learn to ride and rope and when I was pretty good I started competing. This one summer, rodeo season, I roped and tied a steer in 14 seconds flat. It was my best time, but that's rodeo setting. On the farm it takes a little longer especially if you get the herd going and they're all pitchin and tossin in different direction. You gotta get that steer out of the pack, get it in the clear, then rope it at full tilt and if it doesn't hit the ground, you're going with it." Danny explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Steve shook his head.

Danny laughed, flicked on the TV and scanned a few channels before he came to one he was paying for special. "Ok watch thisguy." He said as a steer was let loose in the pen and 20 seconds later it was on the ground and Steve stared opened mouthed at what he saw. "Yeah I can do that." Danny smiled a he leaned back, one elbow on the back of the couch as he took a long drink of his beer.

"I don't believe that," Steve stated shaking his head and watched as the second cowboy walked into the ring.

Both men cringed when the steer snapped the roper's rope and nearly took the guy off his feet.

"Yeah, his shoulders gonna hurt tomorrow," Danny stated.

"That's insane," Steve stated.

"Yeah, I'm pretty bad ass, but you know, you like tackle guys and I just don't feel like carrying a lasso on my belt all day long. Give me a gun and a Super SEAL and I'm good to go." Danny mocked.

"Asshole," Steve stated but laughed all at the same time.

"P.S," Danny stated and punched Steve in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Steve asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That was for acting like you were a spoiled rotten eight-year-old," Danny stated.

"I deserved that," Steve smiled and watched as another steer charged the new man in the ring.

"Get out of the way!" Both Steve and Danny yelled at the TV.

"Where are the rodeo clowns?" Steve asked as the man dodged the charging cow.

"Not part of this event," Danny stated, "but there is a bull ride event on at about 1:30am, if you want to stay and watch that."

"You stay up all night and watch rodeo events?" Steve asked, "No wonder you hate mornings so much."

"I don't hate mornings, I just hate that I have to stay up really late because I'm in fuckinHawaii!" Danny stated sarcastically.

"Alright, I'll stay," Steve laughed. "Can you bull ride? I tried an electronic bull once when my ship was docked inGalveston. The drunker I got, the easier it got."

"Electronic bulls are for sissies and sailors," Danny stated egging Steve on, "you wouldn't last two second on a pissed off bull."

"Oh and you would?" Steve asked.

"I'm gone the eight seconds before," Danny stated, "it wasn't pretty, but I did it."

"Usually I can stay on for 5 seconds, but after that...my event was always roping and Target was really good with barrels and stuff."

"Target?" Steve asked.

"My horse's name is Target." Danny sighed.

"Oh, that's not very clever!" Steve stated.

"I named him Target because everyone said that I'd never get an Arabian up to par for rodeo events. He's a racing horse not a rodeo horse, so we were always the target for ridicule and you know me, I thrive on that shit!" Danny explained. "So does my horse. He's all attitude, he'd kick your ass four ways from Sunday."

"Alright, so it is a good name then," Steve laughed and leaned back to enjoy the rodeo.

"You're damn right it's a good name," Danny smiled and cracked another beer and handed it to Steve. They watched the end of the roping event and settled in for the intermediate bull ride.

"Whoa!" They shouted together as a bull rider got nicked by the bull's horns.

"Ok, Danny, I don't think I wanna see you do that anymore," Steve stated, "that looks way too dangerous."

"Yeah, I don't want to ride a bull anytime soon," Danny stated. "But I can, don't get me wrong."

"I believe you," Steve stated.

"Alright, as long as we're on the same page," Danny smiled.

"We're always on the same page big guy," Steve laughed, "but if I see you in a cowboy hat with boots and buckle, I will have to ridicule you more than I do for the tie in Hawaii, do you understand that?" he asked.

"Well, I don't ride without them, so the next time I see you in all your navy gear with all your camo and stuff, get ready for a world of hurt!" Danny retorted.

"Fair enough," Steve laughed. "Is there anything else I should know about you, just for security sake?"

"I'm an international spy," Danny teased.

"No you aren't, but I am," Steve winked.

"Sure James, whatever you say," Danny laughed and finished another beer.


	7. Team Work

**A/N: You are all awesome! I hope you know that. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews on this story, you make it worth writing!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 7, we're getting into the nitty gritty now and our Kahuna Cowboys is going to shine on shortly, and even with Steve driving around Danny and Steve manage to interrogate together. I hope you like it!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 7: Team Work

Danny walked into the office early Friday morning, well early by his standards, to find the whole crew gathered around the Smart Table, hard at work. Even Steve seemed increadibly involved in the discussion and didn't even notice that Danny had walked in. As early as it was, Danny was the last to arrive.

"I wasn't invited to the party?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Had we called at 6am would you have come in?" Kono teased.

"What happened at 6am?" Danny asked.

"Major hits on our evidence!" Kono smiled.

"We have two sets of prints off the well and filters, as well as the gun and flash light." Chin explained. "That is a total of four different individual sets."

"And apparently all of our prints have criminal records," Steve added, "so we have suspects."

"But we don't know what they are up to and we can't do much with just trespassing." Danny sighed.

"But we do have a weapon that was linked to the murder of a security guard in a bank robbery last year," Steve smiled. "The money was never recovered and neither were the baddies." He added.

"Well isn't that convenient?" Danny said with a smile.

"It is indeed," Steve nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Chin asked as he leaned against the smart table and all eyes fell on Danny.

"Well, I'm still not satisfied with the ranch, or more specifically, why these people came back to Gloria's well," Danny stated, "so are you up for a ride cowboy?" he asked smiling at Chin.

"You bet," Chin grinned, "I called a few friends in low places and got us some gear that should keep us and the horses safe out there if we run into anything unusual."

"Nice," Danny smiled.

"What about me?" Steve asked.

"You do your thing, super SEAL. We have four possible suspects for you to question." Danny said with a smile. "Scare the shit into a few low lives, in your oh so individual way. Can you do that for me big guy?"

"Yes," Steve smiled.

"We have to find them first," Kono sighed as she handed the files and paper work to Steve. "No fun until we know where to look."

"So we get land locked while Danny and Chin get to play cowboys?" Steve asked crest fallen.

"You'll find a way to get into trouble," Danny chuckled. "Keep him in check Kono, and we're not playing cowboys, for your information, we ARE cowboys." He corrected.

"So what, you're the Lone Ranger and Chin is Tonto?" Steve teased.

"You can hog tie him, if you like," Chin said to Danny as he motioned to Steve, "I've seen you rope out at Gloria's it would be so funny to see you get Steve and teach him a lesson in Cowboy etiquette."

"I don't believe you," Steve stated confidently.

"I've got rope in the car, you want to test me?" Danny asked.

Chin and Kono watched as Danny and Steve stared each other down.

"No," Steve said finally giving in.

"I win," Danny smiled, motioned to Chin and left the office. "By the way, I'm taking your truck." Danny called over his shoulder and twirled the Silverado keys on his finder.

"How did you get those?" Steve asked.

"I stole them," Danny answered and then disappeared.

"He was lying, right?" Steve asked Kono as they stood alone, "about the roping."

"I don't believe that he was," Kono answered honestly.

"Wow, I'm a navy SEAL and, all of a sudden, I feel so mediocre." Steve sighed.

"Awe, don't worry about it boss. Let's go find you a suspect to tackle. It will make you feel better!" Kono smiled and followed Steve out to the vehicles.

5-0

Gloria walked out to the barn as she watched Danny and Chin move back and forth between the truck and the stables.

"Well hello Cowboys, what's with all the gear?" She asked as she eyed the HPD labels on all the extra gadgets.

"The state of our investigation has changed," Danny sighed. "We don't like where our evidence is leading us, so we need to take a closer look at some of the back land. I don't want to freak you out but I don't think you should be chasing away anyone anymore, just call the police and keep yourself safe. You'll be fine as long as you're doing your own thing on the farm," he explained.

"Alright, I'll do whatever you say," Gloria said but fear came into her face.

"Glow, don't worry about it. Five-O is on it and everything will be fine," Chin stated as he placed the shotgun case down with the rest of their gear.

"You really think you're going to need that?" she asked, motioning toward the gun.

"It's just a precaution," Chin smiled.

"Alright, if there is anything you need, just holler," she smiled weakly and left the cowboys to get ready.

5-0

Steve and Kono drove through the streets ofHonolulu, mug shots sprawled across the front dash of the Camaro. Steve had swapped vehicles with Danny, as the detective and his tracking partner needed the additional space for all the additional gear they planned to pick up. Steve didn't mind Danny stealing his keys, for once, as much as he was concerned that he wasn't Danny's second for the round up. He sat quietly contemplating the situation as Kono conversed with one of her contact on her phone.

"Alright, we have a residence from the bond officer on this one," She stated as she hung up and pulled a mug shot off the dash. "Denis Komina aged 35 and convicted of possession with intent to traffic. He's currently living between two places, the most reliable his Auntie's here inHonolulu, and the other location is up in Waianae."

"Alright, let's pay him a visit and see why his finger prints were on a well casing out in the mountains." Steve stated and headed in the direction of the dwelling inHonolulu.

5-0

Danny and Chin saddled up their horses, loaded up all their equipment into their saddle bags and loaded the two shot guns that they had opted to carry instead of their service weapons, before changing into traditional and more efficient riding attire. They watered the horses one last time and then headed off into the morning sun to retrace the steps of some evildoers.

"Feeling good partner?" Chin asked as they made their way across Gloria's property toward the river first.

"Oh yeah, it almost doesn't feel like work," Danny smiled as he rode along easily.

"If Loa wasn't loaded down with all this extra gear, I'd probably agree with you," Chin said, "but don't you worry, Loa is used to this kind of ride. We trained her up specifically for tracking and search and rescue. She knows when to be calm and quiet, and knows when to make noise. She's got ears and instinct unlike any horse I've ever ridden, so I think we're in good hands."

"She sounds like you," Danny laughed.

"And, from what I've been told and witnessed with my own eyes, Target is just like you." Chin retorted.

"Oh he is," Danny smiled and leaned forward to pet Target's glossy mane.

"so, I guess I'm feeling like we belong out here today," Chin stated conversationally as they rode along across Gloria's property.

"I'm feeling like I've finally stepped into the old westerns of my childhood," Danny smiled, "only with more jungle and less dessert." He laughed.

"Alright what are we looking for," Chin asked with a laughed as they reached the river's edge and began following it toward the North and away from Gloria's.

"I'll tell yah when we find it," Danny stated as they walked along at a fairly steady pace, "keep your eyes peeled for anything that looks like it doesn't belong in the jungle or has been disturbed clearly by humans over animals."

"And if we don't find anything?" Chin asked.

"Then we back track, head for the undercut trails and start again," Danny answered.

"And hope that Steve and Kono get us one or two suspects," Chin smiled.

"I'll admit, as much as I liked watching Steve go all crazy and tackle suspects, I'd much rather be right here, with Target, tracking the old fashioned way," Danny laughed.

"I know the feeling brothah," Chin smiled and they carried on under the shelter of the dense Hawaiian jungle.

5-0

"This is it," Steve stated as he pulled into the drive way of a middle class neighbourhood and found several ladies sitting out front stringing flowers into leis.

"Aloha Aunties," Kono smiled as she got out of the Camaro and walked up the gravel walk to the lanai.

"Aloha," the women echoed.

"We're looking for Denis Komina, have any of you seen or heard from him?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, what's he done?" one lady asked.

"We have some questions about a farm and his fingerprints up in Waianae" Steve stated.

"Denis!" the lady yelled and waited for the man to appear.

"Yes Auntie?" a shirtless man asked as he appeared at the screen door giving Steve and Kono their first glimpse at the suspect.

"Why you finger prints been found on a farm in Waianae?"

The colour drained from Denis's face. "Who's asking?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," Steve stated and flashed his badge, "Five-O."

Denis bolted the moment the words were out of Steve's mouth.

"Oh why you gotta run!" Steve sighed.

"Boy you get back here," the lady yelled into the house, "don't just stand there, you two go after him!" she stated and waved Steve into the house.

"I got the back," Kono yelled as Steve took the woman's cue and rushed in through the front after the suspect.

"Denis, this screams guilty," Steve yelled as he moved quickly through the house.

"Nothing," Kono stated as she entered through the back door.

"He's still in here," Steve stated and drew his weapon. "You're not getting away Denis, come out or we'll smoke you out."

"You have a smoke bomb?" Kono whispered.

"Camaro glove compartment," Steve whispered, "Danny complains less about those and more about grenades," he added with a smirk and sent Kono away.

"Alright Denis, its just you and me, and trust me, I've found bigger more high profile needles in haystacks way bigger than this house. You are going to be easy prey, my friend," Steve smiled to himself as he began checking closets, under beds, in crawl spaces, around and behind water tanks and cooling units, until he had check a room completely and moved on to the next.

"I got it boss," Kono stated as she came back into the house and found Steve staring up at a small closet cabinet that had two sliding doors. "You think he's up there?" she asked as she drew her weapon and aimed it at the door.

Steve nodded, but silenced her with his hand. He counted down silently from three and pushed opened the door and a few spare linens fell out at him, but for the most part the contents of the cabinet stayed in place. He sighed, moved away but Kono stopped him and pointed back to the closet.

There among the stacks of towels and pillows was just a hint of a bright neon green slipper.

"Betrayed by footwear!" Steve stated and plunged his hands into the mountains of loose fabric and pulled the suspect free, dropping him the four feet to the ground and pinning him there while he handcuffed him, "good eye Kalakaua," Steve smiled as he hoisted the suspect to his feet and began marching him out of the house.

"Sorry Auntie," Denis sighed.

"I told you I wasn't going to cover for you this time. Why you gotta get into more trouble?" the lady asked.

"Because I need the money to pay rent and no one will hire a convict," Denis stated.

"You could have come to me, I'm family. I would have helped you. Now you are in more trouble and I won't be able to keep you out of jail this time," the lady sobbed.

"If he cooperates we can help him Auntie,' Kono said to ease the woman's distress.

"You do as they say!" The lady ordered, "Don't do anything else stupid!"

"I won't Auntie, I promise," Denis sighed.

"Prove it to me Denis. I need to see it with my own eyes now that you've betrayed me again." Auntie stated and waved them away.

5-0

"Whoa," Danny and Chin stated together as they came to another jungle pool and a branch of trails leading away from the water.

"I don't like what I'm seeing," Danny stated pointing at a pile of fallen trees and long lengths of rope, piping and hoses, and several parts that could be assembled to make up a pump.

"They need water from somewhere," Chin stated, "the question is, where do they need it to go to and why?"

"And how long before they come back?" Danny asked as he dismounted and moved cautiously around the equipment. "I have fresh tracks right here," he said as he knelt over the soft earth of the river bank, "at least two separate tracks, coming and going."

"They must have given up on the well and have decided to reestablish their water source," Chin said contemplatively.

"Hold onto him," Danny said as he handed off Target's reins and began photographing with his cell phone, "another gun!" he stated as he moved around the fallen trees, "and it's been recently fired," he said and smelled the barrel, "very recently."

"Who leaved that out in the middle of nowhere," Chin asked as Danny bagged the new weapon and stored it in one of his saddle bags, "and what would you need that for out here for? I get rifles and shot guns, but hand guns seem useless to me."

"It was for murder," Danny stated as he backed away from the fallen trees, "Chin I have a DB."

5-0

Steve answered his phone on the first ring. Usually, while on a case, if Danny was calling it was important enough for a one ring, no waiting, answer. Steve hit the speaker button, suspect hand cuffed in the back seat of the Camaro, with Kono beside him in the passenger seat.

"What's up Danny?"

"I need you, Kono and crime lab at the farm ASAP." Danny stated as his phone crackled and clicked with bad reception.

"I have a suspect in custody, I have to go in to the precinct," Steve stated.

"DB trumps Suspect," Danny stated, "we aren't far behind these guys and I need back up!" he practically yelled.

"Alright, stay calm," Steve stated, "we'll drop Denis in lock up and head out."

"Denis?" Danny question, "can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Denis answered.

"You're prints were on the well, I've found a dead body and you could be in really big trouble. What can you tell me?" Danny asked over speaker.

"I don't know anything about any dead body," Denis stated frantically.

"Were you working out there last night?" Steve asked.

"No man, I swear, I was with Auntie for my cousins wedding," Denis explained, "ask her if you don't believe me. I haven't been near that farm for two days."

"I believe you, but what was going on out in the jungle?" Steve asked.

"We just needed the H20 man," Denis said more frantically.

"Water for what?" Danny asked over the phone.

"For the crops and the girls," Denis answered.

"Crops," Steve asked.

"Girls," Danny asked at the same time.

"The crops were high end, organic, completely local marijuana." Denis explained. "The girls are illegal immigrants and street children that we paid to prostitute and harvest our product. They also sell, if the boys are unavailable."

"Who are you working for?" Steve asked. "Yakuza, Mafia, who?"

"No one like that," Denis said, "we are one hundred per cent home grown Hawaiian. No ties to any organizations. The boss is his own man," he stated.

"Who is your boss?" Steve asked.

"Is it Lukela Lokepa?" Danny asked remembering the name tied to the bank heist and security guard murder.

"Yeah, that's him," Denis answered, "but he goes by Loei."

"Where is he?" Danny asked.

"He had a compound in the jungle, hardly ever leaves it because he knows he'd be in big trouble out in the open."

"Do you know where it is?" Steve asked.

"Yeah,"

"Will you cooperate enough to take us to him?" Danny asked.

"What's in it for me?" Denis asked.

"A girl is dead, gun shot wound to the head, point blank! You don't want to go down for murder do you?" Danny yelled over the phone.

"I'll take you to Loei." Denis stated.

"Bring him with you Steve, I'll meet you at the ranch," Danny stated and hung up.

"Sounds like a show down at the OK corral," Kono stated as Steve hit the pursuit lights and headed into the hills ofOahu.


	8. Call In The Cavalry

**A/N: Surprise! You wanted a little action; I'll give it to you and another update in a twenty four hour period! It's cause I love you guys so much for reading and reviewing that I feel like I owe you speedy updates. Also, I'll be away again from Sunday to Tuesday, so there won't be any updates then.**

**So, as always, I don't own anything and please enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 8: Call in the Cavalry

Steve pulled the Camaro to a stop as Kono directed him toward the farm. He knew the area, had known it as a child, but had never stopped, never ventured passed the fences and fields to find what really happened in another world right inHawaii. As he pulled in he could tell that everything was in a shambles. The usually peaceful boarding stable and horses were over run by police officers. HPD cruisers had already started arriving and the officers were assisting in shutting down the daily operation of the boarding stable. It was only a precaution, but even Steve could tell that it was unusual and causing panic with everyone involved.

"This isn't right," Kono said as she watched the movements of the officers and watched as Gloria clearly lost control of her own domain.

"It's so that she is safe, Kono," Steve said, but could tell that things could have been handled differently.

Kono and Steve got out of the car and looked around as horses were pulled from their pens by unfamiliar people and they protested valiantly against the strangers, stomping and hissing, pulling and bucking to break free from the yells and the force of the uniformed men.

"Kono, what's going on?" Gloria asked as she rushed toward the Camaro. "No one will tell me anything, and all I got from Danny was that it was an emergency. I don't like this, I don't like all these strangers and I don't like the stress these people are putting my horses through." Gloria said with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, Gloria, we're going to fix things, I promise. Are Danny and Chin not back yet?" Kono asked.

"No, not yet, all I know is HPD wants me to stable all the horses and round up the cattle for safety purposes," Gloria stated. "Then they want me to evacuate because it's a crime scene. I will not leave my horses, Kono, they are too afraid as it is."

"Danny and Chin found a body," Kono whispered, "It's not on your property, but because we have suspects and know some of their background, it's understandable that HPD would take these precautions. I'll see what I can do, and you can stay here as long as you're not alone. Will you agree to a police presence on the farm to protect you incase the baddies come round?"

"Yes," Gloria choked, "but can you get them away from the horses?"

"I'll try, but when murder is involved, there are different rules, you have to understand that." Kono explained, her voice hushed so that no one else would here her. "And you can't tell anyone that I gave you this information."

The look of shock that filled Gloria's face was unmistakable.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you, Gloria. We never meant for it to escalate to this, but now, its really serious and you have to cooperate." Kono said feebly.

"I will, I'll do whatever you say," Gloria said as she stared off in shock as the sounds of sirens spooked the horses that were left out in the pens once more.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kono asked as she motioned toward the horses.

"No, no, I already sent my riders out into the pastures to round up the cattle and the horses are already almost all back in the barn, and the ones that are left I can handle. They're way too agitated for strangers anyway. We'll have everything set up shortly." Gloria said, forcing her panic aside.

"Ok, if you need anything you go to anyone and tell them that Five-O told you to. They will help you; I'll make sure of it." Kono stated.

Steve had been hanging back as Kono tried to calm the stranger down. Something about the two women told him that there was a familiarity and a friendship between them and he waited until Kono has chased away any of Gloria's apprehensions before he walked over to them.

"Gloria, this is Steve McGarrett," Kono stated. "He's head of Five-O and Danny's partner. Totally trustworthy, trust me."

"Nice to meet you," Gloria said half heartedly as she glanced toward the Camaro and the man in the back seat.

"Don't worry about him," Steve smiled, "Danny's got him good and freaked out. He's not going to do anything."

"I hope you're right, Detective," Gloria sighed.

"Don't let Danny hear you call me that," Steve smiled, "he'll have a fit. I'm still a rookie in his eyes. My background is naval; I'm a SEAL, just recently instated as a police officer."

"He'll make you a Detective," Gloria stated.

"He's working on it," Kono laughed.

"I want him to make me a cowboy more than anything," Steve stated and turned his attention to the remaining horses.

"He's working on that as well," Kono said and smiled a knowing smile.

Suddenly they heard the thunderous pounding of horse hooves as a dark figure rounded the farm house and dust rose in his wake. The only reason Steve recognized the dark clad, hat wearing, figure was because he caught the flash of a silver badge at his hip and heard the unmistakable sound of his partner's voice as he commanded the horse to stop.

Target was all energy as Danny expertly controlled the wired black beast as it hissed and snorted at the new stranger before him.

"Calm Target, whoa," Danny stated again and the horse began to settle down. "Are you alright Gloria?" He asked frantically.

"I'll be fine Haole; you get this intrusion over with though. They are trying to tell me how to run my ranch, and they are spooking the horses. They don't know their etiquette." Gloria stated.

"I'll clear it up," Danny stated. "This isn't going to happen on my watch."

"Yeah, I've been told as much. I got to run, round ups underway," Gloria stated and climbed the rungs of the nearest fence, "ordered to evacuate, ha, not gonna happen Danny."

Danny smiled to himself and then turned his attention to Steve and Kono.

"Where's the suspect?" Danny asked as he jumped down from his place on Target's back.

"Back seat," was all Steve could muster.

"Hold him Kono," Danny stated shoving the reins into Kono's hands and marched off toward the Camaro.

"Go with him," Kono hissed.

"I don't want to, he's freakin me out a little," Steve stated as the horse locked eyes with him.

Target hissed, stomped and grunted energetically and forcefully as he stared into Steve's eyes.

"Ok, I'll go!" Steve stated and hurried after Danny.

"Nicely done Target," Kono laughed and petted the horse's sleek black coat.

5-0

"Who is she?" Danny yelled and flashed the image of the dead woman at the fugitive in the back seat.

"Tell him," Steve echoed Danny's anger for show.

"Her name is Molly Paglia," Denis stated fearfully.

"So help me god, if you did this to her, I'll see you hang!" Danny stated and slammed the Camaro door.

"Whoa, Cowboy, calm down," Steve stated after the car doors were both closed.

"Where is Chin?" Kono asked a tight grip on Target's reins.

"He's still out there," Danny sighed

"You left him alone?" Steve asked.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Danny asked as he marched over to the Silverado and climbed into the back, pulled his bullet proof vest out of a bang and threw his hat to the ground to strap the protective gear to his torso. He then grabbed his service weapon and strapped it to his hip and returned his hat to his head, "Alright, here's the plan." Danny stated as he jumped down from truck bed, "Kono, I'm gonna take you out to Chin and then I'll come back for you," he stated.

"Whoa, wait," Steve said. "You are not leaving me behind in the middle of all this!"

"You need to control HPD, before they do damage to the horses. You need to go all crazy, order yelling and authority throwing Navy commander and get Gloria back in control of her ranch before the strangers do serious injury to themselves or the horses. The more stress the horses are under, the more frantic they are gonna get and the more dangerous this situation is going to become. You need to stay behind, Steve, because you need to be a leader right now." Danny stated, nearly pleading with his partner.

"But Danny, you're in charge of this one," Steve protested. "And what do I know about horses?"

"Horses need calm and they need dominance, now I can't say you're always calm but dominance you have in abundance. You'll be fine," Danny said.

"Danny, I'm totally out of my element here," Steve protested again.

"Gloria has an ATV you don't have to ride a horse to get the round up done." Danny stated impatiently. "Kono, foot stirrup, you know the drill." He ordered.

"You want me to ride Target?" she asked a flash of panic in her eyes.

"No time for something gentler, what if out baddies come back to deal with the body and Chin's out there without backup?" Danny asked.

Kono did as she was told and with on swift movement Danny planted a hand on Kono's ass and boosted her up into the saddle.

"You gonna let him do that?" Steve asked shocked. "He just touched your ass!"

"Oh grow up Steve," Kono stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, wait, why can't I go out to the scene and you stay here Danny? You do the round up, you're better at it," Steve said.

"One, you don't know where to go, and two, the fugitive is sitting in the car. Just go be bossy; you won't even have to touch a horse. The coroner, CSI and back up is on the way, and they need you to command them," Danny said as he swung himself up into the saddle behind Kono. "Don't worry, I got you," he said as Target began to fuss and Kono tensed right up.

"Danny…" Steve protested.

"Look Steve we can fight about it later. Chin's still out in the field alone and you know my golden rule." Danny stated as Target tossed and pitched impatiently.

"Danny…" Steve tried again.

"Just deal with it Steve," Danny sighed impatiently.

"Danny, wait!" Steve practically yelled.

"Oh, for god sake Steve, what?" Danny yelled as impatient as his horse.

"Smile," Steve stated and held up his phone to take the shot.

"Asshole," Danny stated, "I'll be back for you in 45 to an hour, give or take," he added and kicked his heals and the horse lurched forward, bolting off around the farm house once more.

Steve smiled to himself as he inspected the shot on his phone. "Oh Danny's gonna kill me," he stated to himself as he captioned the photo and emailed it off.

5-0

Chin stayed atop his horse, Loa, as he sat listening and watching in every direction. He and Danny had worked quickly to process the scene and call for adequate back up, but they both knew that the baddies would be back. The body was their biggest concern. Rigor mortis hadn't started to set in, as blood continued to slowly seep out of the head wound. They knew that the boys would be back to deal with the body. So Chin sat listening and watching the twitching of Loa's ears to send his attention in any direction of the advancing baddies.

Truth be told, Chin wasn't as alone as anyone thought. He had Loa, and her hearing and instinct were better than any man's. She could feel the tension in her rider as he sat in the saddle, his shot gun in his lap watching the quiet jungle. She knew that something was going on and she knew that she had to be alert. She listened and waited, watched and was silent, and her calm, calmed Chin.

5-0

Kono held tightly to the saddle horn as Target bolted down the river bank, commanded by Danny, his arms around her as the world sped past them. The tension she had felt before disappeared as Target reacted to Danny's every move and command. Horse and rider were one and Kono relaxed into the frantic movement of the speedy horse.

Danny on the other hand was in as much of a hurry as his horse. He had broken his own golden rule, twice, leaving Steve and Chin alone. Chin was his biggest concern at this point; he had the sinking feeling, in the pit of his stomach that Chin would run into hostilities out in the open without his vest. Steve would be fine if he just tapped into the Navy SEAL mentality and began ordering around anyone that was causing a ruckus, but Chin, he was alone in the jungle and the baddies had already murdered once.

Danny pushed Target to the limit as they sped along, hoping that he could make up time and find his friend unharmed.

5-0

Loa's ears flicked as she turned and stared down one of the jungle cut trails. Chin's attention was pulled in that direction too and moments later he heard the sound of chatter coming down the trail. He hoisted his shot gun into sight and waited.

Two men, no older than twenty five, rounded the corner and came face to face with Chin's weapon.

"Freeze, Five-O!" Chin stated. "Don't do anything stupid," he added as he saw one man reach for the weapon at his side. "I will shoot you."

The thunderous sound of horse hooves filled the air as one of the two men panicked and bolted.

"I'll get him!" Danny yelled as he and Kono flew past Chin and the frozen young man.

"Stop!" Danny yelled as the running fugitive came into his line of sight.

"Take the reins Kono," Danny stated.

Instinctively Kono did as she was told and felt the pull of the horse right away.

"You'll be fine, you can do this," He whispered in her ear as he released his grip on her and Kono found herself in full control of the horse.

Target reacted only slightly to the change in control and felt the strength and the presence of a dominant and trust worthy soul in Kono Kalakaua. Kono dug her heals into Target's side and leaned forward as the horse reacted to her silent command and ran even faster.

Danny reached back for his rope, gave himself some slack with one hand and swung the other end up and over his shoulder. "Keep going Kono," he stated as they gained ground quickly on the fleeing fugitive.

"I said stop!" he yelled, the rope swirling over his head as the horse closed the gap. "You're asking for it," he stated and released the lasso.

The loop flew over the baddie's head and shoulder and Danny pulled hard sending a shock through the rope and pulled the baddie right off his feet.

"It's all you Kono!" he yelled, flung his leg around behind the horse and landed with a skip, but never lost his own balance. He then planted both feet into the soft jungle ground and tugged hard on the rope once more so his capture couldn't get back to his feet.

"When Five-O tells you to stop, you stop!" Danny yelled as he rushed forward and hog tied the struggling man.

"Who are you?" The man cried in fear and disbelief.

"I'm detective Danny Williams," Danny stated, "that's Detective Chin Ho Kelly and Detective Kono Kalakaua and we run this island; you get it?" Danny asked as the two other horsemen surrounded the scene weapons drawn. "Didn't your momma ever tell you that the law will always catch up with you?" Danny asked as he towered over his captured prey.


	9. The Spirit of Justice

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the wonderful words of encouragement and the excitement for this story. You are all awesome and I'm so happy you liked Danny's mad skill!**

**Here is another update. Be advised that I am going away for a couple of days and may not get anything updated. I'll be camping till Tuesday and then traveling to the states till the following Tuesday and probably wont have time between to type, but I will be working on the stories I have started and then when things settle down, I should pick up again.**

**For now, enjoy and I'll see you all soon!**

Chapter 9: The Spirit of Justice.

Steve began to pace impatiently as all of the crews arrived, more HPD were on the scene and still Danny hadn't reappeared. An hour had passed since he'd left, more time then he had anticipated, and if Steve would have known where his partner had disappeared too, he would have headed out long ago; contrary to Danny's demands. But he had stayed, had watched Gloria fight with an HPD Lieutenant and then realized just what Danny had meant. Steve straightened himself out, marched toward the horse pen and the fire filled little Gloria and the pompous Lieutenant.

"Is there a problem officer?" Steve asked.

"This woman doesn't understand that this is for her own safety." The lieutenant practically yelled.

"This arrogant, chauvinistic, officer doesn't understand that if he and his men don't get the hell out of my horse pens, they risk getting trampled by frantic horses and then I'm liable." Gloria yelled back, "They don't know anything about horses and their mere presence here is freaking them out. Let me calm my livestock and then I'll gladly seek refuge in the house."

"Lieutenant," Steve said calmly.

"Yes, Commander," The lieutenant responded.

"Get the hell out of the horse pen!" Steve stated.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the lieutenant yelled.

"I'm in charge," Steve stated, "I can have you completely removed from this case with one phone call. Shall I get the governor on the line or better yet your commanding officer?"

"This will go so much faster is we just force this woman to cooperate." The lieutenant stated.

"Or, it could go so much faster if I deal with the horse and you get the hell out of the horse pens, and for god sakes, shut down those sirens, they aren't necessary at this point and they're agitating the horses even more. Now go, station two of your men on Detective Williams' Camaro, and do your job. Leave the livestock and the horsemanship to the professionals," Steve ordered and watched as fire flashed in the lieutenant's eyes, but he relented and left, calling for his men to return to their vehicles and leave the horses alone. "I'm sorry about all the trouble, Gloria. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"I could use a calm, assertive presence with the Horses," Gloria smiled feebly; "you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Go and get the mustang in the corner," she stated and pointed off to a brilliant white mustang that huffed and hissed in agitation. "His name is Kaulike. Just be calm, hook this to his bridle and lead him back to the barn."

"And what do I do if he doesn't want to come with me?" Steve asked pushing aside his panic.

"Click your tongue, tell him to walk on, and lead," Gloria stated.

Steve did as he was told and turned, bravely, toward the young horse. He walked straight up to it, looked it in the eyes and attached the lead line to the bridle. The horse seemed to calm with the eye contact, but muscles twitched and shook all over its body as its shook out its mane and stomped its hooves, kicking up the dusty sand of the pen. "Walk on Kaulike," he said and clicked his tongue, and the horse followed obediently.

"You seem to have a bit of the cowboy in you after all commander," Gloria smiled, "Danny will be very pleased to hear it." she added with a smile and hopped another fence and walked off toward another frantic horse, "his pen is marked with his name, you'll know where he belongs," She called over her shoulder as Steve moved off with the horse.

"You're not as skittish as you seem, are you Kaulike?" Steve asked and felt the horse nudge his shoulder forcefully to push him forward, "Whoa, you're not going to push me around." Steve stated and turned to look the horse in the eye.

Kaulike looked at Steve inquisitively.

"Why am I talking to you?" Steve asked.

Kaulike blew air out through his mouth and shook his head.

"I don't know either," Steve laughed and clicked his tongue to make the horse follow once again.

Once in the barn, Steve found that many of the stalls were already occupied and three or four other civilians were rushing about with feed and water to try and calm the horses.

"Who are you?" one girl asked as she jumped down from a stall gate with a watering hose and stopped before Steve.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-O." Steve stated, "Can you direct me to Kaulike's pen?" he asked.

"Last one on the left," the girl stated and pointed down the row. "You Danny's partner?" she asked as he began to walk past her.

"Yes," Steve answered.

"Figures, that horse will answer to no one, no how, except Gloria and Danny," the girl stated, "Kaulike is hardly broken and yet you seem to have him good and calm, must have a touch of cowboy in you."

Steve smiled to himself, "how old is this horse?" he asked.

"He's almost two, very young yet. Danny's breaking him, not sure why with Target around, but he spends a lot of time working with him." The girl answered.

"Why is Danny working with him?" Steve asked.

"Cause Danny found him, technically," The girl stated. "Story goes that Danny was fishing through some sites online when he came across one that was advertising that they could guarantee Mustang's for domestication. Mustangs are feral horses you see, mainly found in the Southwest of the mainland and they are protected by law. When Danny dug a little further he found that these people were actually poachers, they trapped breeding females, waited for them to be ready to give birth and then killed them. They kept the foals and sold them online. He set the authorities on the site and was later told that they had shut down the ranch but not without finding some terrible things. Mass graves and trophy heads of these beautiful creatures, Danny flew back to the mainland, before he was Five-O and witnessed the horrors first hand. Many of the foals couldn't be returned to the wild so they were place with other ranches and because Danny had already moved Target, he had connections enough to move Kaulike. He came to the farm less then 9 months old and has been here, under Danny's care, ever since." The young woman explained, "But he's wild and untamed as the Mustangs are, except with Danny and you it would seem."

Steve turned and looked once again into the golden eyes of the white horse, "your name is very fitting, you know that?" he asked the horse.

"For a mainlander, Danny's quite clever," the girl laughed, "Kaulike came to us with the name, Danny had given it to him the moment he laid eyes on him. It is fitting that a foal with a trouble past should be named Justice."

"So are Target and Kaulike Danny's only horses?" Steve asked as the girl followed him and the horse, with the hose in her hand, down to the end of the barn.

"Technically, yes." She smiled, "Sugar, over there, belongs to Grace though."

"Sugar?" Steve laughed and looked at the batch work coat of the cream and white quarter horse.

"Grace picked the name, you'll have to ask her what it means," The young woman smiled as Steve led Kaulike into the stall and walked out again.

"Nicely done Commander," Gloria stated coming into the barn with two more horses flowing her.

"Where am I going now?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Kaulike is our trouble maker; he's the last one you'll have to worry about." Gloria smiled.

"Alright girls, finish up then I want you in the house like HPD ordered," Gloria stated as she lead Cinnamon and Rube to their stalls. "I'll get out of your way once everything is settled in here."

"You'll be fine in the barn. I'll find you a couple of calm officers to guard until you're ready to move on." Steve smiled.

"Thank you," Gloria smiled, "I hope you come back, under better circumstances, Danny could use a hand with his horse."

"I'll wait for him to offer, but thanks for the invitation." Steve winked and turned toward the exit.

"Anytime Cowboy," Gloria stated and turned back to the business at hand. 

5-0

In his growing uneasiness Steve had started pacing once he'd been told the work in the stable was done, so he returned to the Camaro to wait and that was where the pacing began. He moved further away from the Camaro with each pass, but always went back to it. The officers and the ground crew had now fully arrived. Max looked completely out of place, with the rest of the coroners staff, as they waited to head out. Charlie Fong had showed up with two other CSIs ready to investigate, and seemed much calmer on the farm than his coroner counterpart.

"Seems like it would be a nice place, under other circumstances," Charlie stated as he joined Steve in his pacing.

"I think so," Steve smiled.

"Where's the crew?" Charlie asked.

"They're out in the jungle somewhere, while I'm here waiting for you guys." Steve sighed.

"Well we're here now, so let's head out," Charlie laughed.

"I don't know where to take you, so we have to wait for Danny," Steve explained.

On another pass of the length of Gloria's drive, Steve caught a second glimpse of a black clad figure and an even blacker horse coming out of nowhere and moving, this time, like a shadow. As Danny drew nearer, at a much slower pace, Steve realized Danny was dragging something behind him.

"Not something, someone," Steve stated to himself as he rushed across the field.

"Did I miss something?" Charlie asked as he followed Steve.

Walking behind the horse, panting heavily and tied together, were the two baddies that Chin, Kono and Danny had apprehended.

"Sorry I'm late," Danny stated as Steve ran up to him, "I got a little tied up," he winked and motioned to the two baddies. "Care for a couple of suspects?"

"They came back to clean up the body?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny smiled, "they aren't saying much, but then again that one was lassoed into submission, so he might be a little dumbstruck." He added with a smile. "Or maybe it's just his pride that's hurt, either way, I caught him."

"You didn't," Steve laughed.

"Oh yes I did, and you missed it," Danny smiled proudly.

"Well, I have ways of making people talk," Steve boasted.

"I know you do, that's why I brought them back to you," Danny said. "Don't say I never did anything for yah."

"I'd say book'em Danno, but that seems so inappropriate!" Steve laughed as he and Danny walked the horse and the two suspects toward the Camaro.

"Can your officers deal with these suspects while I lead my men back to the crime scene?" Danny asked the two guarding officers as he tipped his had in respect and for affect.

"Sure thing detective," one of the officers said, "do you need the ropes back?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Danny laughed, "they may be needed again."

"Why didn't you just cuff them?" Steve asked as he followed Danny toward the waiting ATV's and ground crew.

"Because I'm so awesome that I've got to give off a little flair now and then," Danny smiled, "you would have dropped dead to see Kono's face when I handed over the reins to rope the guy. That was the moment when I wished I had my camera, it was priceless."

"Here's your rope detective," the officer stated as he handed it back to Danny and he began looping it and hung it off his belt.

"Did you really rope and hogtie that suspect?" a second officer asked.

"I didn't have any hand cuff on me," Danny stated in way of an answer, "and I had to catch him so it seemed like the most logical thing to do."

"You've scared the living shit out of that kid. He's freaking out. He honestly believes that you are going to string him up on some tree to hang." The officer laughed.

"Metaphorically speaking, I'm going to let Steve do that," Danny smiled.

"It sounds like you flew in like a super hero and attacked." The officer stated.

"Oh, that's a bit of an exaggeration. Steve is the super hero, he's the one that flies and attacks. I'm more of the Clint Eastwood of this task force," Danny explained.

"You gonna drop a few Eastwood lines while we're out here too?" Steve teased.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" Danny asked a glint of something like amusement in his eyes.

"Man partner, you just keep getting better and better," Steve laughed.

"Alright, that's enough fooling around." Danny stated, "We have a crime scene and a body to get out of the jungle." He added as he mounted Target and looked down at the gathering of law enforcement and investigation officers. "We are in deep jungle out there, so we'll be in each others ways, but we have a body." Danny explained, "Follow me, Steve will take up the rear and I'll take you to the scene." He added and watched as all of the all terrain vehicles were loaded, started and ready to follow.

5-0

Kono practiced her horsemanship under Chin's watchful gaze as they waited to hear the rumbling of the cavalry.

"I could really get used to this," Kono stated, Danny's shot gun strung over her shoulder as Loa pranced around under her guidance.

"You're a natural Cuz," Chin smiled. "Danny's a pretty efficient teacher."

"Oh yeah, he hands me the reins of a wild, beast like Target, and you sink or swim in that environment." Kono laughed.

"It's like surfing, sometimes you just got to drop in and ride that wave," Chin stated.

"Nice analogy Cuz," Kono laughed, "and I'll admit it was really fun."

"I've been trying to tell you this for years," Chin laughed.

"I know, but I was rebellious," Kono giggled then they heard the thundering of engines and finally saw Danny once more.

"Didn't I leave you on a horse?" Danny asked teasingly as he looked down at Chin.

"I needed to stretch my legs," Chin laughed.

"I brought back up," Danny stated as the crews unloaded.

"Show me to the body," Max stated his medical kit in his hands. "The faster I can get to her, the sooner I can get out of here and back to the calm, air-conditioned comfort of my office."

"So where do we go from here?" Steve asked as he shut down the ATV and looked around at the crime scene.

"I need to give Target a break," Danny stated, "he's been going hard all day."

"Loa could use a watering," Chin stated.

"Alright, so Kono and I will work, you two will water the horses?" Steve asked.

"Actually, I have a lot of evidence to document with the CSI's," Chin stated, "So, if you wouldn't mind, could you take Loa?"

"Yeah, if Kono is alright with that," Steve smiled.

"You want to deal with the horse over all the high tech stuff?" Danny asked.

"I helped Gloria with Kaulike," Steve stated.

"Sure you did," Danny laughed.

"I did," Steve added with more conviction.

"Alright," Danny said sarcastically as Kono hopped down from Loa's back and handed the reins to Steve.

5-0

Danny and Steve walked down the river bank, back toward Gloria's property, with the horses, stopping now and again to let them drink and rest.

"So what are you thinking," Danny asked as he watched Steve stare off into different parts of the jungle.

"I think we have to move further into the jungle to investigate." Steve answered.

"I think you're right, but we can't do much with those three suspects in custody and a crime scene investigation going on right where we want to start." Danny sighed.

"I know, so maybe it's time to head back to the Palace and do what we do best, partner," Steve smiled.

"You're not going to dangle a guy off the roof," Danny warned.

"No, I'm not going to do that again," Steve laughed, "I have new material for this time around."

Danny shook his head.

"Trust me Danny, I have everything under control." Steve said.

"Sure you do, where is Loa?" Danny asked.

"Shit!" Steve stated and looked out into the deep water of the river pool.

"Go in and get her," Danny laughed, "she's not going to come when you call."

"Chin is going to kill me," Steve sighed.

"Yup, if you ruin his gadgets he might," Danny laughed, sent a piercing whistle into the air and Loa wandered back toward them.

"How did you do that?" Steve asked in admiration.

"Oh, didn't you know, I'm a horse whisperer," Danny joked. "That's what training does."

Steve grabbed Loa's reins again as they turned and headed back toward the crime scene, "I'm learning alright, I do pay attention, most of the time."

"I know," Danny laughed, "just pulling your chain," he stated and hoisted himself back up onto Target. "Why don't you ride her back to the scene?"

"I don't know how," Steve stated.

"It's not hard," Danny smiled, "put your foot in the stirrup and hoist yourself up there. That's half the battle."

Steve did as he was told and settled himself into the saddle.

"Now, to go left you use your right leg to put pressure on her rib cage and pull slightly to on the left rein; opposite if you want to go right. Click your tongue to get her going, or give a little pressure with both heals. To stop, the command is whoa, and you pull back slightly on the reins." Danny explained.

"What if I need to reverse?" Steve asked

"You'll learn that later," Danny laughed, "for now, we're just going forward."

"Do I get a demonstration?" Steve asked as he watched Danny's every more.

Danny clicked his tongue and Target moved forward.

"Seems easy enough," Steve said.

"Famous last words, come on Cowboy, we won't know if you fail until you try." Danny stated.

Steve clicked once and kicked his heals and Loa moved forward, "whoa," he stated as the lurch of the horse caught him off guard and she stopped at the command.

"Better think up a better exclamation, or we wont get anywhere fast," Danny teased.

"Asshole," Steve stated, clicked his tongue again and Loa moved to catch up with Danny and Target.


	10. Fire At Ten Paces

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for making this such a popular story. You don't know how much it means to me and how much I'm loving all your wonderful reviews! You've been so kind and I'm so glad that you get what I'm trying to portray in this story! You guys are awesome and I adore you all for it!**

**That being said, hope you are looking for a little hurt Steve and Danny, cause you're going to get it in this chapter. Followed by the comfort that we always want to see and an awesome partners moment, if i do say so myself. I'm very proud of this chapter!**

**So, enjoy, drop me a review is you can, and I'll catch you when I get home from my trip! Shopping here i come!**

**As always, I own nothing!**

**p.s if you haven't seen DDK's tweet of Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, you need to look for that picture! As much as it breaks my heart, I still think it super hot! **

Chapter 10: Fire at Ten Paces

Danny and Steve rode up to the crime scene just in time to see the body of the young woman hoisted into a black body bag and then placed onto the back of an ATV for transport. Max remained with the body the whole time, shouting orders to get it, and him, out of the jungle as quickly as possible. Steve and Danny shared an amused glance as the ATV sped by them, Max clinging on for dear life, and then silence fell again.

"He just doesn't like the jungle," Danny stated as Steve laughed.

Charlie, who was still photographing the scene, looked up in time to see Danny and Steve arrive on horse back and their amusement at the coroner's distress. She scene that played out before him looked like something out of a movie, as Steve and Danny rode up, slowly, and surveyed what was happened around them.

"I'll probably get in trouble for this," He said to Kono as he pointed his camera in their direction and snapped the shot, "but I just think that is too perfect to pass up."

"Looking good boss man," Kono called from down below, "you almost look like you know what you're doing."

"You're gonna be sore tomorrow," Chin laughed as Steve shot Kono a disapproving glance.

"Stop taking pictures!" Danny hissed at Charlie as he heard the camera snap and caught only the faint glimpse of the muted flash.

"But you two look so epic!" Charlie stated, "This shot should be on the HPD website, we'd gain so much street cred!"

"Oh, alright then, when you put it that way, but you had better get Target's good side," Danny joked.

"What can you tell us Chin?" Steve asked with a smile as he leaned on the saddle horn and looked down into his elder's eyes.

"The boundaries of this investigation have branched out again. HPD has started down the trails," Chin explained as Danny stopped and dismounted.

"We have to head back soon. We have some interrogations to deal with and I have Grace tonight," Danny explained, "but I'm pretty sure you're going to find a lot as HPD head down those trails." He added.

"The scene's in good hands here," Charlie said and smiled, "we'll keep working; you get back to the city. You and your horse have done enough for one day."

"Thanks Charlie," Danny smiled and petted the side of Target's head. "Can you handle one last run," he asked looking into the black eyes of the great beast before him.

Target shook out his main, hissed at Danny, but turned his head back down the river bank.

"I think it's hilarious that you can communicate with him," Steve laughed as he dismounted Loa.

"You need to learn how to listen and they will talk to you," Danny stated and looked into Loa's eyes. "She's tired." He added and petted the tip of her nose.

"I'll take some of the weight off her and she'll be fine," Chin stated and started to pull off some of the equipment that he had brought.

"Let me help," Kono said as she reached out.

"Nah, you head back Kono, and find out whatever you can on our victim. She has a family out there somewhere," Chin stated.

"Sounds good," Kono smiled as Danny mounted Target once more and she looked up at him with questions in her eyes.

"Yes," Danny laughed reading the question on her face as he reached down and she hoisted her up behind him. She wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and waited for him to take off once again.

"Take care of my horse," Chin stated as Steve sighed and went to hand the reins back to him. "I'm going to hang back with HPD and check out some of these trails." He added and handed his hat to Steve as well, "you'll need that in the setting sun."

"He won't wear it," Danny laughed.

"Yes I will," Steve stated, slammed the hat onto his head and mounted Loa once again.

"Now that's a sight to be seen," Charlie laughed as he nudged his partner.  
>"I don't think HPD has ever looked that good before," the little red headed woman laughed and winked at Charlie. "They are Hawaiian Heroes after all," she smiled, "you had better capture that shot."<p>

"I'm on it Ruby," Charlie laughed as the four Five-Os stood together and prepared to head out.

5-0

Denis sat alone in an interrogation room. Danny and Steve had turned the suspects over to HPD and they had been brought back to Honolulu Police Department, processed and after that point, Denis had not seen Billy or Samuel, but he had been placed in this tiny dark room to sit and wait. And wait he did.

Danny and Steve had arrived back at the Palace in the Camaro about and hour and a half after they'd left the ranch. Kono was given the Silverado to take her back into the city, as she was hanging back to make sure Gloria would be alright, and then she would make her way in as well.

Danny had changed out of his riding clothes and looked his usual self as they arrived back at the Palace, but Steve on the other hand was not ready to relinquish Chin's cowboy hat. He wore it proudly as they walked through the Palace, a grin ever present on his face.

"So what's the plan cowboy?" Danny asked, his tie back around his neck, as they walked into their office.

"Interrogation," Steve smiled and marched off to his office space.

"And I'm back to being left in the dark," Danny sighed, walked off to his office, retrieved his tablet just as Steve came out of his office with a small wooden box in his hands, and the partners met once more right beside the Smart table. "So who's first?" Danny asked eyeing the box with suspicion.

"Denis," Steve smiled.

"You gonna fill me in on the plan of attack?" Danny asked.

"My suspect, my party," Steve smiled mischievously and walked back out of the Five-O office.

5-0

Denis jumped as Steve and Danny walked into the interrogation room, flooding it momentarily with light. He'd been waiting so long that he had been dozing and the sudden opening of the door caught him by surprise.

"Sleep well?" Steve asked as he placed a chair in front of Denis.

"I wasn't sleeping," Denis answered.

"You're going to tell us everything you know, aren't you Denis?" Steve asked.

"I already told you I would," Denis retorted.

"Who are these men?" Danny asked as he turned his tablet to Denis.

"Samuel Hires and Robert 'Billy' Matthews." Denis stated.

"How many more people work on this secret farm out in the jungle?" Danny asked.

"There are about twenty of us that work the fields and prep the product." Denis explained.

Steve and Danny exchanged looks of concern.

"There aren't usually more than four or five out there on a shift at a time," Denis said seeing the concern in the faces of the officers.

"And where is Loei?" Steve asked.

"He has a lair," Denis stated.

"A lair?" Danny asked, "You mean like Batman?"

"He's kinda like Batman." Denis admitted. "There is a cave out in the national forest. Loei lives there."

"How close is it to the ranch," Steve asked.

"The ranch that you are investigating is only one of four," Denis explained, "at the four corners where all of the farms meet you'll find the compound that Loei has developed."

"How many girls are there?" Danny asked.

"Lots," Denis admitted, "Loei keeps them close to him."

"And how many are dead?" Steve asked.

"Lots," Denis admitted, "those forests are littered with graves. When the girls are not useful to Loei…" Denis shrugged his shouldered but did not continue talking.

Fury flashed in Danny's eyes.

"Denis, I'm going to ask you one last question and you'd better answer honestly or you're pau!" Steve said from his seat right in front of his suspects face.

Denis nodded.

"Have you killed anyone for Loei?" Danny asked for Steve.

"No!" Denis gasped.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked pulling his gun from its place at his hip and aiming it square between Denis' eyes.

"I swear. Loei does all the killing, he likes the power." Denis stated in a panic. "He flaunts it to keep us all in check."

"Why did Samuel and Billy go back for the body?" Danny asked as Steve lowered his weapon.

"They are seconds to Loei. They do all his dirty work." Denis explained as he sighed a sigh of relief as the weapon was removed from his face. "Loei just kills and gives orders. Sam, Billy and Edwin do all the rest."

"Why were your prints found on the well, if you aren't ranking in Loei's crew?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm educated, I'm originally a conservation officer, with back ground in water resource management." Denis explained.

"Sounds like a good job, why'd you throw all that away?" Danny asked.

"I was stupid," Denis admitted bowing his head, "I thought I could control myself, but the drugs, my demons, took over and everything fell apart." He sighed.

"When was the last time you took a hit?" Danny asked.

"Been off the ice since I was arrested; now all I do is the occasional marijuana." Denis confessed.

"Denis, you've been very helpful," Danny said as Steve called the guard into the interrogation room. "We'll do what we can to help you, but you'll have to stick around for the time being. I'll get you back to your Auntie, but please promise you'll clean up your act."

"I promise," Denis sighed and relaxed. "Thank you Detective."

5-0

"You believe him?" Steve asked as he leaned against the wall outside the interrogation room, his head down and the wide rim of Chin's hat shadowing his face, as Danny came out of the room behind Denis and the armed HPD guard.

"I do, Butch," Danny laughed, half heartedly, "can you ditch the hat and be serious for a few minutes? It's a little ridiculous in this setting." He added.

"It's for effect," Steve winked and headed down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, "We still have two more suspects to interrogate and I have to pick up Gracie in a little over an hour."

"Yeah, I know," Steve stated, "I have them being held down at the gun range."

"In the basement?" Danny asked and hurried after Steve. "Why?" he asked as he caught up.

"You'll see," Steve smiled and petted the wooden box he carried under his arm.

"Steve why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" Danny hissed but followed the overly dramatic McGarrett.

5-0

Danny and Steve walked into the bright shooting range to find their two suspects tied together, back to back, very old western style, and guarded by two officers armed with shot guns.

"Thanks for the help gentlemen," Steve stated, tipped his hat at the officers and watched them leave. "Did ya like that Danny? I took that right out of the Daniel Williams book of Cowboy etiquette." Steve smiled.

"I'm flattered," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"It's about time," The one called Samuel stated as they were left alone with the detectives.

"You should shut your mouth," Danny stated and leaned into Sam, "last time I saw you, you had a look in your eyes that screamed; 'please don't kill me'. You're not that tough, boy, so watch your tongue."

"I didn't recognize you," Samuel gasped as he saw the flash of rage in Danny's eyes.

"Get to know this face," Danny hissed, "it's probably the last you'll ever see."

"You're fuckin insane," Sam cried. "Who hogties a man?"

"Its standard procedure," Steve stated before Danny could answer the question. "Weren't you aware of what Five-Os were capable of? We have full immunity; we can do anything we see fit." Steve explained.

"I was not aware of anything like that," Samuel stated.

"Oh, well, where have you been living; in a cave?" Steve asked and saw the flash of knowledge in Samuel's eyes. "Hit a nerve with that one Danno," Steve laughed and looked to Danny.

"Sammy, don't say anything else," Billy stated not being able to see Steve, Danny or Samuel.

"You weren't so tough when you were staring down the barrel of a cowboy's shot gun," Danny stated as he walked around to face Billy, all the while watching Steve's every move.

"What are you going to do with us?" Sam asked.

Steve smiled down at the frightened young man, "we just want to talk," he said and opened the wooden box to reveal a pair of old silver revolvers.

"Wow, those are way too old to be yours." Danny stated at the sight of the guns.

"They belonged to my great grandfather on my mother's side." Steve explained. "He was originally from California, gold rush; yes I am aware they are silver. Rumor has it, he traded for them. They've been passed down for generations to the oldest child in his family; so from my grandfather, to my mother and then to me."

"I've seen that box before, in your office, but never knew what was in it," Danny smiled as Steve handed one of the revolvers over to his partner.

"Do they work?" Sam asked nervously.

A grin spread across Steve's face.

"Yes they do," Danny answered and moved away to one of the range bays.

Steve followed Danny, leaving the two men tied up, half way down the room.

At one end the men could see Steve and Danny loading the revolvers and placing the protective gear over their ears and eyes. At the other end of the room the lights flicked on and a row of paper targets were lit up.

"What are you two doing?" Sam yelled as a pair of targets zipped into range of the shooters.

"Whoa, guys, seriously sitting right here!" Billy stated as panic took over.

"Yeah, we know," Steve said, raised the weapon and aimed, "Ready Danny?" he asked.

"Ready," Danny answered.

Sixteen shots rang out in quickly succession as Samuel and Billy panicked and tipped themselves over. They crashed down hard on the cement floor, still tied to one another and the chairs that held them in place.

"That is a nice gun," Danny stated as the smoke cleared.

"I know," Steve smiled, "its one of my favorite things to do." He added as the two targets came back across the room at them, "nice shooting partner," Steve stated eyeing the cluster of holes on Danny's target.

"Same to you," Danny smiled noticing that both he and Steve were very evenly matched in shooting ability.

"Um, we're still here," Billy yelled as he coughed on the blood that was filling his mouth.

"A little help, please," Sam yelled from his place with his cheek against the cold cement floor.

"We weren't going to shoot you," Danny stated rolling his eyes as he and Steve placed the two suspects back upright.

"But we might," Steve smiled as he loaded one bullet into the rotating chamber and spun it into motion, "you gonna answer our questions?"

"Who the hell are you people?" Sam cried in fear.

"We're the law, and justice will be served." Danny hissed.

"Why was Molly Paglia shot in the head," Steve asked.

"She wasn't useful anymore!" Sam yelled.

"So you shot her!" Danny yelled right back into Sam's face.

"By your reasoning, I should just shoot you," Steve stated and aimed the revolved between Sam's eyes, "you willing to gamble with your life?" he asked, his voice hushed and angry.

"No!" Sam cried, tears rolling down his face.

"Then why will you take another life?" Steve yelled and pulled the trigger of the revolver.

Silence fell when the revolver clicked but nothing happened.

"Sammy you ok?" Billy asked after a long and fear filled silence.

"Yeah," Sam said shaking from head to toe.

"Sammy didn't shoot Molly," Billy said softly.

"Did you?" Danny asked the second revolver still in his hand.

"No, our boss did. We were just going back to burry the body." Billy answered.

"Did you watch Loei shoot her?" Steve asked.

Sam's eyes grew wide as the gun was raised again.

"Yes, I know who your boss is." Steve stated aiming the gun again right between Sam's eyes.

"We watched, yes," Sam gasped.

The weapon was lowered.

"Did you try to stop him?" Danny asked.

"No," Billy said lowering his eyes.

"How many women have you watched be slaughtered because you are too much of a coward to stand up for justice and what is right?" Danny hissed rage in his eyes now.

"A lot," Billy answered.

"Explain to me how you can live with yourself." Danny growled.

"I know that when I'm not useful, Loei will kill me too," Billy stated.

"So why are you afraid if I hold a gun to your face?" Steve asked with just as much anger and vehement hatred coursing through him as it was Danny.

"Because I never planned to become useless," Sam cried.

"Never, ever, have I through a person was more useless then I do as I look at you," Danny spat in Samuel's face. "You don't deserve to live. Kaulike will be served against you. You're going down charged with accessory to murder. I will not rest until I see you in Halawa with the rest of the scum that have polluted my State!" Danny yelled, his hands shaking as he held onto the revolver, and then he walked out of the shooting range.

"Murder one, if I can help it," Steve growled and followed Danny out.

5-0

"We still don't know where to find Edwin," Steve said as he walked out into the hall and found Danny sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chin.

"He'll be with Loei," Danny sighed and handed the revolver back to Steve as he joined him on the floor, "you weren't going to shoot him, were you?" Danny asked after a moments silence passed between them, "not that I would have protested at this point." He added with a sigh and rested his chin on his knees.

"The bullet was never in the chamber," Steve half smiled, "I have an aptitude for a little slight of hand," he added and dropped the bullet into Danny's hand.

"You like magic?" Danny asked a hint of amusement on his face.

"Not magic, that's not real," Steve correct, "but slight of hand and illusions, yes, since I was young."

Danny laughed a genuine good humored laugh, "good secret partner," he smiled when his laughed had died away.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Steve asked, "You had a look I don't think I've ever seen before, and I'm just asking, because you have to go and get Grace in a few minutes. You're not yourself."

"Neither are you," Danny said and looked right into Steve's eyes.

"I've never wanted to just torture a person as much as I did just now," Steve admitted.

"Me either, I wanted you to just go nuts and massacre those two. I was ready to help, but we'll be more effective on this side of the law." Danny sighed, "we have to save those women and stop Loei," he added passionately, "if it's the last thing we do."

"I know," Steve admitted, "and we will."

"What do you know about Kaulike? What did Gloria tell you?" Danny asked after another silence.

"I know what you did and I know why you did it," Steve stated.

"This feels just like that," Danny sighed.

"Yes, I can imagine that it does, and we're going to stop the killing once and for all," Steve said.

"Thanks Steve," Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm taking Grace and Kono riding tomorrow just on the ranch for safety sake, but you're welcome to come along if you want to learn to ride."

"I'd like that," Steve smiled and tipped his hat in a gesture of thanks.

"You know Chin's gonna want his hat back, right cowboy," Danny laughed.

"I know," Steve sighed, "but I really like it. I think it suits me."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Danny laughed again, "What happened to 'Danny, if I see you in full cowboy gear I'll have to ridicule you'?"

"When I saw you, for the first time, I was like, 'dude that guy is so epic,' and then when I realized it was you I couldn't help but be so proud of my partner." Steve smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty awesome sometimes," Danny laughed.

"I wanna be more like you Danno, on the job and off," Steve joked.

"We're working on it, Steven, you'll get there with a little patience and once you learn to listen to me." Danny stated with a retort full of sarcasm.

"I listen, I just don't like what I hear sometimes," Steve laughed and took the hat off, "I guess I should get this back to Chin." He sighed sadly.

"We'll buy you your own tomorrow before we head out to the ranch." Danny laughed and walked away.

Steve smiled to himself before he walked in the other direction to get the guards to take the two fugitives away.


	11. Help Where It Is Needed

**A/N: Hey everyone one. Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I was having some terrible writers block. I had an image in my head of Steve and Danny without shirts but it went no further than that, until now. **

**This chapter is a whole lot of filler and a bit boring if you ask me, but it does lead us forward and it really shows the hard work and dedication that the team has. It's also kinda cute in some parts.**

**I've had to do a lot of justification on this story lately, so because of the nature of this chapter I will justify it now. Gloria is based on a woman that I met and know here in my home town. She runs a boarding stable that was her husbands dream before he passed away. The work that I have described in this chapter is strictly from personal experience as I've gone out to help, on a few occasions when her staff was busy. Sorry if it doesn't sound educated, it's just how I was told how to do things and what was going on while I was there. So I've tried to make this chapter as personal as I could and it really plays to how well Steve and Danny have come to know each other. **

**To all of you who have been wonderful readers throughout this process I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for being so kind and so encouraging. I'm totally cool with creative criticism but sometimes it's just nice to hear so many wonderful things being said about the story. You are all wonderful and I am writing this now only to appease you, although I've told a friend that it belongs to her now! I want to especially thank Karen. This story is yours; I'm finishing it because you love it. The Danny topless scene is all for you, my friend, because you are wonderful and I know you've got that image in your head. For the rest of you, here is an image to satisfy your every fantasy. Steve, dark eyes shadowed by a wide rimmed hat and working hard with no shirt! I know all of your minds are painting a lovely image right now. This is my way of saying thank you for all your wonderful support. Enjoy chapter 11.**

**As Always I am not CBS, and no I had no idea that they were going to use horses in the second episode of season two, I swear!**

Chapter 11: Help Were It Is Needed.

The next morning Steve got up at his usual time, got in his work out, his swim, and a run, before returning to the house, eating his usual breakfast and dressing down in Jeans, a t-shirt and his old naval work boots, before he climbed into the Silverado and headed out to the mountains. As he got nearer to the ranch he noticed the lack of traffic and only the odd car coming at him as if it were fleeing the area, and then he saw why and knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir, the road ahead is closed to civilian traffic," the traffic cop stated as he looked into the window of the stopped Silverado.

"Five-O," Steve said and flashed his badge, "what's going on?" he asked.

"Sounds like your case is taking off, Commander," The traffic cop commented as he realized who he was talking to, "Detective Williams and Detective Kalakaua went ahead of you about an hour and a half ago." He added.

"Thanks," Steve smiled and waited for the officers to move the roadblocks in front of him.

Once on the other side of the road block Steve was shocked at the numbers of cars he was seeing. He knew the ground to cover was vast, but it seemed like every additional officer and squad car was out in the area. He found CSI vehicles lining the sides of the road and as he pulled into the driveway, of the ranch, he found more squad cars and Danny's bright Camaro. The cars were silent, this time, and the officers that had occupied the property the day before were non-existent in the already warm morning sun.

"Hey Uncle Steve," Grace shouted as she road up to the fence where he had parked his truck.

"Hey Gracie," Steve smiled and leaned on the fence rail, "how did Danno manage to get you into the crime scene?" he asked jokingly.

"I ducked out of sight in the back seat!" Grace stated cheerfully.

"Oh, smart girl," Steve laughed, "where is Danno?"

"In the Barn with Kono and Gloria," Grace smiled, "they sent me out here to watch for you."

"Awesome," Steve laughed.

"Danno wants you to check the back seat of the Camaro and then get yourself into the barn to saddle up your own horse!" Grace stated and mimicked her fathers tone. "We're riding in the arena today to keep out of the HPD's hair and its cooler in there."

"Got it, I'll be right in." Steve smiled and watched as Grace got her horse into a gallop as she headed back to the barn.

Steve walked to the Camaro and saw the black box in the back of the car, he climbed in the passenger door and pulled open the box to reveal a brand new black Stetson and a note which read; 'Put the hat on, cowboy. If it doesn't fit we'll have it fitted properly'. Steve did as the note stated and found that the hat fit perfectly and then turned tail and booked it to the barn.

Danny looked up from picking clean Target's hooves just as Steve came into the barn. "Looking good partner," He laughed and Steve tipped his hat for effect.

"I like it," Steve smiled, "and it fits perfectly."

"I figured your head couldn't be much bigger then mine, so I just fitted it to me," Danny laughed.

Steve laughed at the hidden context in Danny's comment and looked around to see the horse and the barn fairly abandoned by people.

"Where are Kono and Gloria?" Steve asked as he looked around.

"They've taken Kaulike and La'i into the arena with Grace and Sugar." Danny answered.

"Why Sugar?" Steve asked in amusement.

"Girls are made of Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice," Danny recited the old nursery rhyme. "It was Grace's idea."

Steve chuckled and then furled his brow.

"What's on your mind, partner?" Danny asked seeing the change in Steve.

"I thought Kaulike wasn't broken, not yet at least," Steve said in confusion.

"He's not, he's got trust issues, but Gloria works with him a little every day. She's lunging him and getting him used to the saddle and all the tack that he's got to wear." Danny explained. "We'll be riding him soon." He added optimistically.

"And what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Giving Target a good cleaning after what we put him through yesterday," Danny laughed. "He's about dry now so I'll be saddling him up too. You're taking Loa into the arena, you can thank Chin for that, so go get your horse and do just what you did yesterday only backwards." He added with a laugh and watched as Steve strolled down the long length of stalls to where he knew he would find Loa.

5-0

Steve did as he was told and shortly after brushing the horse out and saddling up, he followed Danny and Target into the indoor, air-conditioned, arena to find Grace in a full gallop as she dodged barrels around the room.

"Good speed Gracie," Gloria called from one side as she stood beside the young Mustang and Kono sat, perched on La'i.

"How fast was that?" Danny asked with a grin on his face.

"15.4 seconds," Kono stated.

"That's a good time baby girl," Danny called out proudly.

"Thanks," Grace smiled as she slowed her horse and stopped just before her father.

"You gonna run Target?" Grace asked as she motioned over her shoulder at the barrels.

"Not today, we have too much to get done," Danny smiled, "we're just here for short ride and Uncle Steve's lesson."

"And then we're helping right?" Grace asked.

"You bet," Danny smiled, "now you get back out there and show me what you can do." He added and began to walk along the wall of the arena with Target.

"What are we helping with?" Steve asked as he walked along beside Danny, Loa following calmly behind.

"When we got here this morning Gloria was in a bit of a pickle. None of her staff can get past the police blockades, our fault, so she's here all alone and has to do all of the barn work herself. You don't have to stay, but Grace, Kono and I are going to lend a hand. HPD has cleared her farm, but are still occupying it, so we're able to set the horses back out in their pens, but we still need to clean all the stalls and make sure there is water and food for them all." Danny explained, "Plus there are some horses that need medications, and some that are still pretty stressed from yesterday so there is a bit of a mess to be dealt with and it would take Gloria hours to do it all alone."

"I'll stay, it's our fault this is happening," Steve said, "just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"I figured you'd say that so I told her that the four of us would put in the time," Danny laughed, "hope you didn't work out this morning, because this is going to take a lot out of you."

"I never pass up a work out," Steve laughed.

"I know, but take it easy cowboy," Danny smiled, "alright you're warm enough, lets go," he stated and mounted Target. "Start slow Steve," Danny ordered as Steve coaxed Loa into a canter.

"But I want to go fast!" Steve smiled as he watched Kono and Grace take their horses at a full gallop around the arena.

"We'll go fast, once your horse is warmed up to it," Danny laughed, "it's not all about you in here, it's about you and the animal that is carrying you. You need to learn to be patient."

"I'm patient!" Steve huffed.

"Sure you are," Danny rolled his eyes.

5-0

Forty five minutes later, Steve was sufficiently sore from his inexperience as a rider and Danny was ready to get a move on. Danny had coached Steve through the commands again, they cantered and galloped around with Grace and Kono, and then stood back to watch the energy and the inexperience of the Mustang as Gloria lunged Kaulike, then it was time to work.

"Man it's hot," Danny complained as they came out of the air conditioning of the arena and into the barn itself.

"It's Hawaii," Steve laughed.

"It's going to make working even harder," Danny retorted as he pulled the saddle and blankets off Target and hung them to dry.

"Are we going to soak them down?" Kono asked as she followed with her equipment.

"Yeah, but Target will take one step out into his pen and then he'll roll and get all filthy, so I'm not going to bath him," Danny smiled.

"Your horse rolls in the dirt?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah," Danny laughed, "he's very thorough too, he will be black one minute and then dusty brown the next."

Target whinnied behind them.

"Don't argue, you aren't fooling me, I know what you are capable of," Danny stated as he spun around and looked right at his horse.

Target hissed and stomped the ground.

"Do you argue with your horse often?" Steve asked mockingly.

"About as often as I argue with you," Danny retorted.

"Alright boys, get a move on we got a whole barn to clean," Gloria stated as she brought another saddle into the storage area.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve and Danny echoed together.

"Did you just get in trouble Daddy?" Grace asked a giggle on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, but its Steve's fault!" Danny stated and ran out of the storage room before Steve could retaliate.

5-0

The division of tasks fell to Gloria. Steve and Danny were assigned to shovel duty, while Grace was on water and Kono followed Gloria to help move the horses out to their pens. Kono was also given the task of raking out the arena while Gloria made sure the medications, for those that needed it, were given to her charges.

"Seriously?" Steve asked as he was handed a shovel and shown into one of the stalls, "what did I do to deserve this job? I was a hard working, obedient, sailor to get away from jobs like this," he whined.

"This is what we get for bring work to the ranch," Danny sighed as he wheeled a cart over and placed it in the middle of the long run. "You go right, I'll go left and we'll work our way down the stalls to the back of the barn." He explained.

"What do I do?" Steve asked with a sighed.

"Shovel it all, shit and straw, just clear the floor." Danny stated and disappeared into the first open stall on his side.

"I've had some shitty jobs, Danny, but this takes the cake," Steve sighed but did as he was told.

"Quit your whining," Danny laughed, "this is barn life, if you wanna be a cowboy you gotta deal with all the good and the bad."

"At least that's all we have to do," Steve sighed as he came back out of the stall, his shovel full, and watched as Grace ducked in and pulled the watering bucket off the wall.

"That's not all you have to do on shovel duty," Grace stated as she ran across to the stall her father was working on and pulled the water bucket out of that one.

"What?" Steve asked as he met Danny's eyes.

"Once we've shoved them out we have to hose them down and then lay down new straw once they are dry." Danny explained.

"Then you're on feed duty!" Gloria stated as she led a beautiful chestnut brown quarter horse out of the barn.

"How many duties are there around here?" Steve asked with a sigh as Danny finished his first stall and moved on to the next.

"A lot," Grace stated as she came back with two empty buckets and hung them back in the stalls. "Don't worry Uncle, I'll hose down the stalls when I come back to fill the water pails. But if you don't hurry up, you're getting wet," Grace shrugged and moved to the next set of stalls.

"Come on Princess, keep up," Danny stated with a laugh.

"I just got told where to go by Grace," Steve stated in shock, "and then my best friend calls me a Princess? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Every new comer to ranch gets put through the ringer," Gloria stated as she walked back into the barn, "it teaches respect, patience and an appreciation for the work, the good old fashioned work, that we do around here. Once you get past the fact that it's a terrible job, you'll see the tranquility in it."

"Steve's only tranquil when he's shooting stuff," Danny stated.

"Or blowing things up," Kono added.

"Or chasing down bad guys," Grace put in her two cents.

"Funny how I'm the tranquil one in all the horribly violent and stressful situations," Steve stated as he stood outside the next stall and leaned on his shovel.

"And that's why we keep you around, Super SEAL," Kono teased.

"It has something to do with your training," Danny laughed, "but that training sure isn't helping you now. Get back to work!" he added and motioned back to the dirty stall.

5-0

With the dirty, disgusting task behind them, Gloria hooked the bin to her ATV and wheeled the waste out of the barn while Danny, covered in sweat, pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to one side, but placed his hat back on his head.

"Is that another barn procedure?" Steve asked mockingly.

"Na, it stunk and was soaked right through," Danny stated with a shrug and moved off to a set of sliding doors. "And it's ridiculously hot in here."

"Maybe now," Gloria joked.

"Thank you ma'am," Danny smiled and tipped his hat.

"I get free help and show," Gloria giggled, "come out here any time Detective."

Danny laughed and moved to open the storage doors.

"What is behind door number one Danno?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Straw," Danny stated as he pulled the door opened to show a room packed to the ceiling with bales of straw as kitten bounded through the bails. He then walked in, and with huge and experienced strides climbed the bales to the very top. "You gonna help me or not?" he asked as he grabbed a bale from the top and motioned to toss it down to Steve.

"You want me up there?" Steve asked unsure of him self.

"Bout half way, cowboy, so you can catch this and toss it onto the cart," Danny stated and pointed at the cart in the corner of the room.

"Alright," Steve stated, tossed his own shirt aside, returning his hat to his head and bounded up the straw bales toward Danny.

"It's a good show today," Gloria called up to them as she walked past again and Kono let out a whoop to tease counterparts.

"Do you feel like we didn't quite think that through," Steve asked with a chuckle.

"Put your shirt back on if you don't like it," Danny teased.

Bale after bale Danny and Steve loaded the cart and moved back into the barn to dress the stalls once again. Grace had already made her wait through the whole length of the barn washing out the stalls and filling the water pails when she came to watch the kittens that had been running through the straw bales.

"Does Miss. Gloria need you to do anything else?" Danny asked as he watched Grace scoop a kitten into her hands and cuddle it close to her.

"She asked me to come out here to tell you and Uncle Steve to make sure you feed the cows too," Grace smiled, "Kono and Miss. Gloria have run the cows back out to pasture, and are going to head in to make lunch. I'm going to help. When you are finished she said you can come up to the house, but stay on the porch because she doesn't want you stinking up her house," Grace said and tried to keep a straight face.

"How nice of her," Danny laughed, "we'll be in when we're done." He added and watched as Grace put the kitten down and bounded out of the barn again.

"How are we supposed to feed the cows if they are gone out to pasture?" Steve asked with confusion in his tone as he cut open another bale and tossed the fresh straw into the open stall. "Isn't there enough to eat out there?"

"Yeah, usually," Danny laughed, "but they don't live on that alone, we'll put out some other feed and we'll be done. It's not a big job."

"Ok, I'm starting to get the tranquility," Steve stated as another bale was tossed off the cart and into a stall, "its hard work but it's looking way better in here and I kinda feel really good about it."

"There was a time, Steve, when I though I could do this every day for the rest of my life," Danny said with a joyful grin. "I love this kind of work, hard work, but I also know that I would never be able to just stand by while the world around me went to hell. That's not the kind of world I want to leave behind for my daughter."

"I totally understand," Steve smiled.

"But there are days when I miss this life," Danny admitted. "Being a cop, and a Detective, and Five-O is all very rewarding work, but this has something of a simpler time. I feel terrible that we brought work to this ranch, but we had to do what we did to protect Gloria and to know what we know now."

"We'll solve this case," Steve stated as the last of the straw was placed and the cart was wheeled back down the barn. "We have to."

"I know," Danny sighed, "it's just who we are."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Steve smiled as a second door was open.

"Feeding time," Danny stated at the sight of more bails.

"And then we can eat!" Steve laughed.

"We'll feed you the same thing the horses are having, barley and oats," Danny laughed.

"A beer sounds really good right now. We've almost earned it." Steve smiled.

"Damn right we have." Danny agreed and began loading up the cart with bags and bails of feed.

5-0

Once the work was finished Danny and Steve found their way to Gloria's covered porch and sat down in the shade their backs to the white railing that surrounded the raised decking as they looked out on the pens and the horse that were calm once more.

"Here you go," Kono smiled as she came out and handed each of her counter parts a beer and a clean shirt.

"The clean shirt really kinda defeats the purpose," Steve stated, "I'm still filthy and that shirts just gonna soak up more grime."

"Miss. Gloria says 'no shirt, no shoes, no service,'" Kono smiled, "so if you wanna eat, you'll put the shirt on."

"I wanna eat," Danny laughed and took his hat off, "if you're really against the idea, I can take you back to the barn and hose you down like the horses," he joked as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Nah, I'll pass." Steve laughed and did the same.

"I got news from Chin," Kono said as she sat down on the porch swing and looked to Danny and Steve.

"Where is Grace?" Danny asked, caution coming into his eyes.

"She's back in the house rolling out pie crusts for Gloria," Kono answered, "she'll be good and busy."

"Alright, what do know?" Danny asked the detective back in his every movement.

"CSI are uncovering bodies thanks to the information that you've given them from the suspects that you were questioning, but they still haven't found Loei's compound." Kono explained.

"Have they found the girls?" Danny asked.

"Not yet," Kono sighed, "Not alive anyways, but they have found acres and acres of marijuana plants. Millions of dollars worth, and two other farms on the grid that were also having well troubles. One's a struggling pineapple farm and the owner wants to talk to you two, and the other was coffee plantation."

"We should talk to both owners to see if they've seen anything suspicious." Steve stated.

"Too many people and their livelihoods are being affected," Danny sighed. "We have to go, if only to give them peace of mind."

"After lunch," Steve said a weary look crossing his face.

"Yeah, we'll take the truck; Kono can take the Camaro back into the city." Danny stated.

"You two still stink," Kono sighed.

"They can shower up here," Gloria stated as she and Grace brought out plate filled with salads and sandwiches. "Then you two go and make sure my neighbours are safe."

"Kono you can take Grace back to my place for a swim," Steve smiled as Grace's face fell. "Then, when Danno and I are done, we'll come meet you there."

"Are you ok with hanging out with Auntie Kono for the afternoon?" Danny asked seeing the sudden excitement in Grace's eyes.

"Of course, as long as Miss. Gloria doesn't need my help," Grace smiled.

"You've done your fair share today, little lady, I'm very grateful and I think you deserve a nice swim. I also think your Uncle should be the one treating everyone to ice-cream later." Gloria smiled.

"Shaved Ice," Kono and Grace stated together.

"I'll call Kamekona on our way in to make sure he's got your order ready," Steve laughed.

"Alright, it's settled," Danny stated as he leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the food.


	12. Kindness and Cooperation

**A/N: Hello to my faithful readers, you are all wonderful and I love you all. I apologies that it took so long to get this chapter written and posted but my funk was unrelenting until I decided to turn everything off and just go out to the lake, stare out at the water and write the good old fashioned way. Needless to say, I filled two note books and now I have 5 chapters of this story to get typed up. Let Mother Nature talk to you and, if you listen, she'll tell you what to do.**

**So, I hope you catch the little bit of comedy in this chapter. I wanted to officially make Steve a cowboy and the only way I could think of plays out, its fun and funny and I think it puts him at ease so that's all that matters. Also, the story need a little lightheartedness after all the dark stuff that has happened and all the darkness that is still to come. Hope you like it and well… Steve takes his shirt off again so its all good right!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Kindness and Cooperation

When the meal was over Danny and Steve did the last of the chores that Gloria has set out for them in the barn and out in the fields. They then returned to the house, showered and then prepared Kono and Grace to leave so that they could move on to the two other farms in the area that were being affected by the case.

Steve leaned on the fence near the vehicles, very proud of his new hat, while Danny said good bye to Grace and stood back as Kono pulled away from in the bright silver Camaro. When the car was out of sight Danny walked back to the leaning McGarrett and took up his place at his side.

"You look far too pleased with yourself," Danny stated as he looked past Steve into the pen that was holding Kaulike.

"I like it out here," Steve said. "I can see why you like it. You never struck me as the type before, but it is you, Danno, that calm part of you that sometimes, not often, but sometimes comes out. Then you can be as wild and as frantic as Kaulike. You're a little ruff around the edges sometimes, but you're a cowboy."

"Thanks, I think," Danny laughed as Kaulike sauntered toward them. "So how do we want to handle this?" he asked.

"We'll go to the farmer that wants to talk to us." Steve said, "The other hasn't been cooperating with the police up until now. They only want us there to see if we can sort things out. The problem is that the one farm lies right in line with what we are looking for, so we need to investigate it, but the pineapple farmer is looking for help and he has been for quite some time, but HPD have been brushing him off. We need to go out there to put him at ease."

"How do you know so much about it?" Danny asked.

"I had Chin pull all the case files, or incidence reports for the area because HPD keeps such great recorded," He answered sarcastically, "we found multiple reports from the same farm, but no one ever put them together before. So, we'll go to the pineapple farm first."

"Pineapples, why do they have to plague me?" Danny sighed.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Steve laughed.

"I dated this girl once. She loved them, almost to an unhealthy extent. She put them in everything and I was cool with it until she put them on my pizza and I couldn't handle that. She told me I was being too dramatic and I told her I could deal with just about anything but mess with an already perfect pie and I'd have an issue. She went on to tell me that in life we need to make sacrifices, yeah like I don't already know what. Anyway, it put a rift in the relationship and we ended it not long after that," Danny explained, "it wasn't love, I can tell you that much, because I loved the perfect pizza more than I wanted to change for her."

"You broke up with her over pizza and pineapples?" Steve laughed.

"I've broken up over a lot less," Danny sighed, "the real issue, for me was integrity not the pineapples."

"Yeah I can see that," Steve said as he felt Kaulike nudge his shoulder, "hey big guy," he said as he spun around to meet the horses eyes.

"Oh man, you need to go change," Danny stated as he burst with laughed.

"Why?" Steve asked as he rubbed the side of Kaulike's face.

"Well, it's not very professional for you to show up to get a statement with horse snot running down your back," Danny laughed.

"What?" Steve asked and frantically pulled off his shirt.

"He got you good," Danny stated still shaking with laugher.

"Not cool Kaulike," Steve scolded as he held up his now soiled t-shirt and saw the line of green running down it.

"He likes you," Danny smiled. "He left you a nice green present," he added and petted the side of the horses head.

"What is wrong with that horse?" Steve grumbled as he looked at the oozing line of green, "that's just unnatural."

"You'll learn to dodge that," Danny laughed. "Here," he added as he pulled another t-shirt from his bag, "you'll also learn to pack multiples when coming out to the ranch."

"I should be taking notes," Steve sighed as he pulled his third clean shirt on and replaced his hat. "Seriously horse, what have I ever done to you?" Steve asked as he turned to Kaulike once again.

Kaulike whinnied and tossed his mane.

Danny laughed, "I believe you've gained yourself a steadfast friend in that horse."

"Or he sees me as nothing more than a tissue," Steve stated sarcastically.

"It won't be the last time you'll get covered in snot. So get used to it. At least now you are officially a cowboy too," Danny laughed, "come on, we have work to do."

"Thanks for the christening," Steve laughed as he rubbed his hand down the front of Kaulike's face once more and followed Danny to the truck.

5-0

The distance between properties was vast among the hills and valleys of Oahu, but as they drove, two cowboys in their own minds, the farm lands spread out before them. It was a beautiful sight but it was tainted with the ever growing police presence and the knowledge that somewhere out there was devil in hiding who needed to answer for the crimes he was committing.

Steve pulled into the long winding drive of the first farm to find the farmer waiting with another pair of officers.

"He doesn't look happy," Danny sighed as he and Steve climbed out of the truck and headed toward the awaiting farmer.

"Maybe you can get him to talk," one of the two officers stated as Danny and Steve walked toward them.

"You don't look much like cops," the old farmer stated as he eyed Danny and Steve up and down in their casual cowboy attire.

"It's our day off," Danny stated, "but we heard about your struggles, and were already in the area, so we came out to see if we could help with anything."

"We just finished up at Vision Boarding Stables," Steve added as he looked around at the field of pineapple plants.

"Gloria isn't having trouble is she?" the old farmer asked.

"She's in the thick of things, sir," Danny answered as vaguely as possible, but still giving the farmer more information than he was sure he had gotten thus far.

"The names George, son, you can stop with the sir," the old man said kindly as he reached out to shake Danny's hand. "George Snelling at your service, my family's been growing on these lands for generations and never have I ever seen anything quite like what's going on here."

"How do you do, sir," Steve said and shook the old mans hand.

"George is fine, please call me George." The old man smiled proudly.

"How do you do it?" One of the HPD officers asked in shock as the old man started to open up without persuasion.

"I'm a real people person," Danny answered with a shrug, "Mr. Snelling, George, I'm Detective Danny Williams, this is Commander Steve McGarrett, is there anything we can do to help?" Danny added and motioned toward the barn.

"Do you always help the locals on your days off?" George asked with a jolly laugh.

"More often than you would think," Danny smiled and Steve nodded.

"Come on boys, I got a job for you," George said and motioned for Danny and Steve to follow.

The two HPD officers made to follow as well but George stopped them, "they offered to help, you just want my statement. You can wait while I put these boys to work then maybe I'll talk to you!" George stated and led Danny and Steve away from the house and out toward his Green houses.

"Really boys, today's work has been done, or what could be done under the circumstances," George said as they headed out of ear short of the HPD officers.

"What are the circumstances, if you don't mind me askin' sir," Steve said as they walked.

"Bad," George sighed in reply, "I'm relying on nothing more than Mother Nature and her rains to keep my crops growin'. The fruits very small this season." He explained as they walked past the green houses and up to the highest point in the land that looked out over all of the fields. "There are a lot of people out there," George said as he pointed off toward the Eastern corner of his property.

Steve and Danny exchanged knowing glances.

"Your HPD officers won't tell me anything but I know something's happening and I've known it for a long time. Screaming every night out in the distance, gun shots ring out in the dead of night and it ain't any animal screaming either." George explained.

"And you've reported all of this before?" Danny asked

"Hell yes, I know trouble when I hear it. They came out here, day time, and looked around. Didn't find anything but I could have told you they wouldn't. It was the wrong time of the day and when I'd call them back out here they just thought I was a crazy old coot so I stopped callin', but the screaming ain't stopped and then they showed up out of the blue and expected me to shut down my operations so they can investigate. I've been callin' my neighbours looking for answers but they don't know nothing either." George said as they continued to walk though his property toward and old red barn that stood off in another corner of the land, "Gloria told me about you, Detective, and told me that if anyone could give me piece of mind it was you and your partner. So what can you tell me? You have to tell me something if you want me to turn my farm over to the authorities," he added and folded his arms over his chest.

"We're investigating a major drug operation based out here on state land." Danny said after he caught Steve's glance once again. "Our investigation has led to bigger things."

"Am I in any danger here?" the old man asked, "my grandkids are out here on their summer break working on the farm as they have all their lives. Are they in danger?"

"From what we've observed, the action and criminal activity is happening within the state forest, they aren't coming out into the open, but that doesn't mean that they haven't tampered with your equipment or worse, used your land for less then desirable activities," Danny explained.

"They're murderin' those girls ain't they?" George asked.

"You've seen the girls?" Steve asked.

"I see a lot of things, son." George nodded.

"They are killing them, yes," Danny said, "we are here to try and stop that."

"I see the same man every time, but different girls. They wander the property line to the East which boarders the forest reserves." George explained, "but again, only at night."

"When was the last time you saw anyone?" Danny asked.

"Last night," George admitted.

"Last night?" Steve repeated.

"Yes sir commander," George confirmed.

"How many people were there?" Steve asked but shock had crossed his face.

"One man, the one that is always with the girls," George answered, "and three girls, all new, ain't never seen them before."

"Do you ever see the girls leave?" Danny asked.

"No, no one ever leaves by that rout," George said and with a tilt of his head he led Danny and Steve into the old red barn.

It was dark in the open space. There was a loft like upper level and a full arsenal of tractors and plowing equipment that covered the vast majority of the lower level.

"Listen," George said as he closed the door behind himself and began whispering. "I found one of them wandering through the pineapples. She was distressed, dehydrated and badly beaten. She won't let me take her to the hospital, and she won't leave this barn. She's in the loft. If you can convince her to go to the hospital, then I'll open the farm to the HPD."

"We're going to get to the bottom of this, Mr. Snelling, if it's the last thing we do," Danny stated and began climbing to the second level of the big old barn, leaving Steve and the farmer down below.

5-0

The darkness of the second level was complete. There were a few straw bales scattered around but as Danny's eyes adjusted to the darkness he spotted the little woman cowering in a corner in a nest of ratty old blankets and straw.

"Hello," Danny said softly and tipped his hat, "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Danny. What's yours?" he asked.

"Juanita," the little woman whispered, her accent thick on her tongue, but her English seemed good enough.

"Are you hurt Juanita?" Danny asked softly as he sat down on one of the bales and didn't move any closer.

"Yes," she answered.

"Badly?"

"It will heal," she whispered.

"Why are you hiding here if George is willing to take you to the hospital?"

"Edwin," Juanita answered.

"I can take you, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Danny whispered.

"Edwin will find me, and he'll bring me back to Loei and he'll shoot me," Juanita whispered fearfully.

"But I'm a police officer. I can protect you and it's my job to stop Loei and I will stop him." Danny said and held out his badge to the trembling woman. "We've already got Sam and Billy, and they have told us how to find Loei. He will be stopped and no one is going to hurt you anymore."

"But they will send me back to Mexico and I can't go back there either," Juanita whispered.

"I can help you with citizenship," Danny stated, "all you have to do is let me take you to the hospital and I'll get you all the paperwork."

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I believe in justice and freedom and helping people," Danny answered. "I believe that you have to have some hope in humanity, even though there isn't much to be hopeful about."

Juanita was silent for a long moment before she handed back Danny's badge and his heart sank.

"I believe in those things too," she whispered and shaking she stood, "can you take me now, in the day light, Edwin doesn't move in the daylight."

"Of course," Danny said and stood to lead the young woman out of the darkness.

5-0

Steve watched silently with Mr. Snelling as Danny climbed back down the ladder followed by the young woman.

"I'll be damned," George whispered.

"We'll be back with reinforcements," Steve smiled as the little woman came forward.

"Thank you for everything George," Juanita whispered, "I'm so sorry this has come to you," she said tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about anything," George said as he kissed the young woman's forehead, "just let these boys help you and everything will get better."

"I will," Juanita agreed

"Will you allow the HPD investigation?" Danny asked.

"I'll cooperate fully," George admitted.

"We'll make sure everything gets back to normal," Danny said, "but things around here might get worse before they get better."

"I understand," George smiled, "just save those lives."

"We're on it, sir," Danny smiled.

"You are the man, Danno," Steve stated as he, Danny and Juanita walked away from the red barn and back toward the awaiting HPD officers.

"And that boys is how it's done," Danny said, tipped his hat to the HPD officers and walked on right past them as George walked back toward them ready to cooperate.


	13. McGarrett's Element

**A/N: Aloha Everyone. Thanks to everyone who sent reviews and bumped this story over the 100 mark. That's awesome. You all awesome! **

**So sorry it took so long for this update, but I was busy doing all kinds of things and typing all kinds of stuff. But, I hope to bring you another chapter to this story in the next couple of days to make up for it.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: McGarrett's Element

Danny paced in the waiting room of the Queen's medical center waiting on news of the young woman from the doctors. He and Steve had already contacted the Governor on their ride back into the heart of Honolulu and she had promised to forward the paperwork to help Juanita, but in the light Danny had been able to assess the physical damage that had started to heal on the woman and his concern was now for her well being and that of the women who were still being held captive by Loei. It had already gotten quiet late, he wanted to see Grace and there was no way that he could get back out to the mountains to check on the second farm. Danny mind was uneasy now, more so for the women that were still alive and suffering under the brutality of a man they knew would kill. He was impatiently pacing, his mind mulling over so many question, but his thoughts drifted constantly to his daughter and the time he wasn't spending with her.

Steve entered the waiting room, pocketing his cell as he walked, and looking pleased with him self and what they had accomplished.

"Alright, Kamekona is bring shaved ice to my place and our buddy Tony's gonna deliver the pizzas later. Don't worry, I got you pepperoni and cheese, you freakin pizza purist." Steve laughed seeing the discomfort in Danny's face.

"Good, I'm not going to have to break up with you," Danny joked.

"Any word on the girl?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. What about the pineapple farm?"

"I've got an op arranged for tonight," Steve smiled mischievously.

"You know I have Grace tonight, I can't go back out there," Danny sighed.

"I know, I called in adequate back up," Steve said with a shrug.

"You are not going out there alone!" Danny hissed knowing Steve well enough to be suspicious.

"I'm not, I've got Chin lined up as back up and some friends," Steve smiled.

"You be careful out there," Danny sighed.

"This is my element, Danno, don't worry," Steve said, "I'm gonna go all super SEAL, just for you!"

"Keep radio contact at all times, McGarrett," Danny sighed as the doctor came out of the emergency department with Juanita.

"She's going to be fine," Doctor Robinson stated as she passed the young woman back to Danny and Steve.

"Thanks, Doc," Danny smiled.

"You do have somewhere safe for her, don't you?" The doctor asked concern written all over her face.

"Already lined up," Steve smiled.

"Not at your house McGarrett, I meant really safe," the doctor scolded.

"She's not staying at my place!" Steve retorted as Danny laughed at the doctor's knowledge.

"We have a safe house ready for her," Danny said putting Steve out of his misery.

"Good," Doctor Robinson stated, "when the investigation is over call me and I'll get you involved around here," Robinson said as she shook the young woman's hand, "we always need staff in dietary or house keeping, something to get your feet on the ground and keep you out of trouble."

"Thank you," Juanita smiled tears in her eyes, "I won't let you down."

5-0

After dropping Juanita off at the safe house and settling her in with the armed officers that would protect her, Danny and Steve headed off to Steve's to find Kono and Grace happily lounging on the beach, a whole village of sand castles lined up to protect Steve's house and sea shells by the millions creating intricate patters along the waters edge.

"Hey Monkey!" Danny smiled as he scooped Grace into his arms, "let me guess you had a grape shaved ice didn't you?" he laughed as Grace stuck out her purple tongue.

"So did Kono," Grace smiled as Kono stuck out her tongue too.

"Pizza's on the way," Steve called as he came out of the house dressed in kakis and a dark t-shirt.

"Super SEAL has returned to active duty," Danny teased.

"Super SEAL's got company!" Grace stated and watched as two men, dressed in their work uniforms rounded the house.

"Where's the pizza?" one of the soldiers asked as Danny turned to greet the two strangers.

"Aloha boys!" Steve smiled as he intercepted the officers.

"Commander," both men stated at the same time but there was nothing of the formality in the greeting or their actions.

"SEALs?" Danny asked and motioned to the men.

"I told you I had friends," Steve smiled, "Elie Weber and Mark Bell," Steve added and motioned to the men, "this is Danny Williams."

"The commander still has some leeway when it comes to SEAL ops," Elie smiled as he shook Danny's hand.

"You called in the SEALs for a surveillance op?" Danny asked turning on his partner now.

"You said I wasn't allowed to go in alone, so who better to call for back up if I don't have you Danno?" Steve asked, "Besides, they have all the good equipment for this kind of thing."

"You're gonna turn my cousin into a navy SEAL?" Kono asked as she walked up to the four men and the little girl.

"No ma'am," Elie stated.

"We're here to take orders from Five-O," Mark added.

"So Steve's going to make you into police officers?" Grace asked in confusion.

"For one day only," Steve smiled, "but first, pizza!" he added as their friend Tony rounded the house with his thermal pizza bag and Chin hot on his heals.

5-0

Reluctantly Danny left Steve alone with his SEAL buddies and Chin to head back into the mountains, while he took Kono back to her place and then settled in for an evening of fatherly devotion and constant worry about Steve and his antics. He had liked both Elie and Mark, but wasn't sure the SEALs mentality was what a poor pineapple farmer needed, but if anyone was going to get the job done, it was the Super SEAL and his followers.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Danny asked after he dropped Kono off and headed for his apartment.

"Maybe just watch a movie," Grace said with a yawn, "I'm really tired."

"You worked very hard today out on Miss. Gloria's ranch. I'm very proud of you," he smiled, "you deserve a lazy evening."

"You too," Grace smiled, "I'm very proud that you save that girl and helped Mr. Snelling."

"We have to help our neighbours," Danny said as he drove, "it's the right thing to do."

"Jesus tells us so," Grace said confidently.

"Very true," Danny laughed.

"So wanna watch Nemo?" Grace asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"It's up to you baby girl," Danny smiled.

"Ok, then I really want to watch The Black Stallion," Grace smiled.

"Alright, we'll watch that," Danny said, scooped Grace into his arms and walked into the apartment, "but first shower, brush your teeth, get your jammies on and then you'll be all ready for a movie." He said and shooed her away toward the washroom.

"Ok," Grace giggled and ran off.

5-0

Steve, Chin and the two navy SEALs arrived at the farm just before darkness had fallen and watched as the HPD presence disappeared for the night. A detail of two police cruisers and four officers stayed behind to act as back up should Steve and his troops need it, but the plan was to leave the farm open for the nocturnal movements or the baddies.

As the sun set, Steve and his unit, dressed in night op gear, disappeared into the darkening fields of fruit to wait for their prey.

The old red barn was commandeered as part of the operation and Chin was stationed with two HPD officers to watch and scan the darkness of the jungle with infra red cameras and scanners, while Steve and his men moved toward the jungle under the protection of the darkness and their expertise.

"Admit it, Steve, you miss this," Elie whispered as they sat, backs to the field, weapons in their arms.

"Some of it," Steve said after a moment of contemplation, "but I've seen more action in the police force and I've saved more lives. My job isn't just 'shoot to kill' anymore, it's about justice, justice that you can actually see in action."

"I can see the perks," Mark whispered, "plus you're pretty well know for your antics, Super SEAL." He teased.

Steve tried to hold in the laughter that threatened, but couldn't, "in this line of work military training does seem a little over the top, but it's been useful," Steve smiled.

"Steve I have movement at your six," Chin stated over the head set.

"This is going to be one of those times, gentlemen," Steve whispered, flipped on his night vision goggles and fell silent.

5-0

Bathed and pajamaed, Grace barely made it through half of the movie before she was out like a light, and although Danny was anxiously awaiting news from Steve, he was about ready to turn in as well. He rose slowly from his place on the couch, careful not to wake Grace and scooped her into his arms to move her to bed.

Once in bed, Danny brushed the hair away from Grace's forehead and hissed her before standing again and turning to the lamp at the bed side table.

"Daddy?" Came the whisper in the darkness.

"Yes Grace," Danny answered.

"Do you think Uncle Steve is ok?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes," Danny answered, "he has a few good men with him and Uncle Chin. I'm sure they are all ok."

"Do you think he'll catch the bad guys without you?" she asked.

"I hope so," Danny chuckled at the innocent disappointment that he heard in his daughter's voice. "You see, Uncle Steve and I aren't that different. We work together for the same reasons and even though I put a lot of work into this case, I'll still have done everything I needed to, to help Uncle capture that bad guy. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I didn't help. So it will be just like I was there if Steve does catch our guy."

"But if he doesn't you'll get him tomorrow, right?" grace asked.

"Well I don't know about that," Danny smiled through the darkness, "I thought you'd already asked Uncle to take you down to Pearl Harbor to see the Arizona. So I'd be taking Uncle Steve away from you and the hunt if I go out there and try to catch the by guy all by myself."

"Oh right," Grace yawned. "You can't go without back up."

"No I can't," Danny smiled.

"But Uncle Steve has friends, you can call in some friends too," Grace whispered.

"I could," Danny laughed.

"You should, to help Uncle Steve out," she said.

"You go to sleep now, baby, and stop worrying about Uncle Steve. He's going to be just fine. You'll see him in the morning."

"I'm not worried about Uncle Steve," Grace whispered in retort but she was out before she could argue any further.

Danny smiled to himself, leaned in and kissed her forehead once more before he walked out of the bed room closing the door behind him.

5-0

Through his night vision, Steve saw the motion of his indented target. He could see the girls, they looked to be bound and he could see the one man, just as George had told him. He motioned toward the prey and Mark and Elie nodded, and then began moving forward like a shadow toward the man.

Through the silence of the forest the SEALs crept, they could hear the orders of the ruthless man and the weeping of the captive women.

"Just keep walking," The man ordered as one of the women stumbled and nearly fell, but was caught by one of the other women.

"Please let us go," One woman wept but in vain as the man hit her and pushed her forward.

"You wanted work, I'll put you to work," the man hissed and pushed her forward again.

Anger bubbled up in Steve as he watched the slow progress of the women. He spotted the gun in the man's hand as he pushed the woman forward again, and then when another of the women stumbled and fell completely; bringing one of the others to the ground with her, Steve made his move.

"Edwin Reed, you are under arrest," Steve stated as he and the SEALs moved to separate the man from the women.

"Who the hell are you?" Edwin yelled as he jumped backward at the sighed of the black combat clad figures that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Weapon!" Elie stated as Edwin raised his gun and the SEALs reacted with weapons of their own.

"Drop the gun," Steve ordered, "this can end one of two ways for you, Edwin."

5-0

Danny started when his cell began vibrating across the coffee table. The late night sports news had lulled Danny to sleep as he waited for Steve to call.

"It better be good news," Danny grumbled groggily into the phone.

"We have Edwin in custody," Steve said.

"Do I need to do damage control?" Danny asked as he sat up wide awake now.

"No, everything is under control. We found more trails and Chin thinks that some where off this trails is the main access rout." Steve said.

"But still no signs of the compound or Loei?" Danny asked a sigh of regret escaping him.

"We'll find him, Danny, don't worry," Steve said, "I'll see you and Gracie Lou in the morning," he added cheerfully and hung up.

"Why does everyone always tell me not to worry?" Danny sighed to himself and through his phone back across the coffee table. "it just makes me worry more."


	14. Navy Appreciation Day

**A/N: Navy Appreciation Day is code for Fun with Uncle Steve Day. Sadly, it doesn't man Danny is having fun today… Every day should be Navy Appreciation Day! I know my readers would appreciate it! heehee. Thanks for all your support of this story.**

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter in two days. **

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Navy Appreciation Day

Danny sat on the couch, Grace standing before him, as he finished braiding her hair into pig tales, when the sharp knock at the door caused her to jump.

"Wait, wait," Danny stated as Grace began to pull away to answer the door, "I'm almost done, ok go!" he stated as he snapped the hair elastic and Grace bolted.

"Who's ready for Navy Appreciation Day?" Steve asked happily as he scooped Grace into his arms.

"I am!" she giggled.

"If she comes back wanting to be a navy SEAL, I might have to kill you," Danny said as he waved a finger in his partners face.

"Oh Daddy, girls can't be SEALs," Grace giggled. "I've done my research Uncle!" she added proudly.

"You're so smart Gracie Lou!" Steve stated and kissed her cheek before putting her down again. "I hope you don't mind but I brought Elie and Mark too," he said as he motioned over his shoulder toward the truck and the two SEALs dressed in civilian clothing. "They've never been down to the Arizona, can you believe it?" he asked mock shock on his voice.

"But they're SEALs," Grace gasped.

"I know! It's scandalous!" Steve laughed.

"We'll fix that," Grace smiled.

"Darn right we will, get your stuff, we've to go roll!" Steve laughed.

"I'm on it!" Grace giggled and rushed off for her sun hat and sun glasses.

"Are you coming Danny?" Steve asked with a big smile.

"Sorry Cowboy, but I'm going to check out the sugar farm. I'm feeling pretty confident however about leaving my Grace with you and your entourage." Danny smiled, "baby girl, you teach them something, ok," he added and hugged his daughter.

"Meet you at Maria's for lunch?" she asked as she looked into her fathers eyes.

"It's our Sunday lunch tradition; I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Danny answered.

"Ok!" Grace smiled, kissed her father, and ran out to the truck and the awaiting SEALs.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise," Steve said before he turned to follow.

"I know you will," Danny smiled, "I'll call you if anything happens."

"Meeting you at Maria's for lunch, if you don't show, I'll know things went south and I'll be on high alert." Steve laughed.

"Alright, good to know you've got my back. Don't feed her too much sugar, please, Rachel will have a fit if I return her all wired." Danny said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Steve winked.

Danny laughed and waved to his daughter as Steve bolted back toward his truck.

5-0

Danny, dressed more like a detective then a cowboy, stopped in at the Snelling farm to meet up with Kono, Chin and Charlie, before heading on to the sugar cane farm.

"Who's my number two today?" Danny asked as he walked up to the gathering.

"We were expecting McGarrett." Kono smiled, "don't you have Grace today?"

"She's been commandeered by Super SEAL and his lackeys for a Maritimes history lesson and Pearl Harbor Adventure!" Danny joked.

"Grace is going to play teacher again?" Kono giggled.

"Sounds like it," Danny smiled, "I'm meeting them for lunch so we had better get a move on. Who's my number two?" he asked again.

"I'll go," Kono answered, "Chin already knows this scene so he can stay with Charlie and the rest of our CSIs."

"Sounds good, Cuz," Chin smiled.

"Alright, I want to check on Mr. Snelling before we leave," Danny said and turned toward the farm house.

5-0

Danny and Kono were greeted at the door by one of Mr. Snelling's grand daughters and ushered into the old man's office. George Snelling sat at his desk pouring over his books when he was interrupted and he motioned for Kono and Danny to sit down in the two chairs before his desk.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Kono answered brightly while Danny nodded and Mr. Snelling send his granddaughter away.

"So fill me in, Detective," Snelling said as the door closed behind the girl.

"We caught the guy," Danny stated.

"Yes, I saw that, quite interesting the access you Five-Os have, but what about Juanita?" he asked.

"She's going to be fine. She is in a safe house now, has given her statement to police and has identified Edwin Reed as her assailant. She also is well on her way to becoming a full American citizen and she made friends with one of our favorite doctors. Doctor Robinson has promised to help her get a job," Danny explained.

"Praise the lord," George said as he granddaughter came back with coffee and cake.

"Thank you Mia," Mr. Snelling smiled and sent the girl away again. "Please have some cake, Detective. It's Mia's specialty."

"What kind is it?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"It's a pineapple coffee cake with a vanilla cream icing," George smiled proudly.

"Eat the cake," Kono hissed into his ear.

Danny did as he was told and surprisingly decided that pineapple was perfectly suited to cake over pizza.

"This is spectacular," Kono stated as she saw the enjoyment in Danny's face.

"I'll have Mia print you off her recipe and anytime you need any pineapples you come to me and get them fresh from the farm." Mr. Snelling offered.

"Speaking of business, I hope HPD hasn't been too much of a burden on your farm, Mr. Snelling," Danny said between sips of his coffee and cake. "Steve said he was very careful not to trample the plants, but I don't want to see you inconvenienced any more than you already are."

"They've been very agreeable and haven't done nearly the damage they did before. They've even helped out. I'm assuming that was your doing." George answered.

"Five-O has a lot of authority over a lot of people. They listen when we give orders because our orders come from the Governor," Danny laughed, "if you need anything at all, Mr. Snelling, you call us and we'll get it straightened out for you." he added and passed a business card across the desk to the elderly man.

"You don't worry about me," George stated, "just worry about all those girls out there," he added and pointed out the window.

"We're on it sir," Danny smiled and shook hands with the man once more, "thank you for everything."

"No, thank you son," George smiled and ushered Kono and Danny back out to their vehicle.

5-0

Another lengthy drive brought Danny and Kono to another farm whose fields backed onto the highway and made the whole property look like it was guarded by a tall green, impassable, fence.

"Do you have a bad feeling about this, because I do," Danny said as they drove up the long and winding drive that was fencing in by sugar cane. "I'm feeling claustrophobic."

"I can't say that I have a good feeling," Kono sighed and pulled out her phone, "Chin what do you know about this place?" she asked into the phone.

"The old woman that lives there doesn't want the police on her property," Chin answered, "you have the approved paperwork to do the search now, but before we had nothing to go on. Because of the location of the farm and the extent of our current investigation we got a warrant."

"Are they sure she's alone?" Danny asked as the farm house finally came into view and several other vehicles were parked around it.

"Apparently," Chin stated.

"I don't think she's happy," Kono said as the woman came rushing out of the house, "Stay on the line Chin," Kono stated and pocketed her phone.

"Ma'am calm down," Danny stated as he flashed his badge.

"No police, go, get away!" the woman yelled.

"We just want to ask you a few questions," Danny said calmly.

"No, no question, no police, get off my property," the old woman yelled.

"Ma'am if you don't calm down and cooperate, I'll have to arrest you!" Danny stated more forcefully.

"No, no, no!" the old woman yelled, turned around and bolted for her house.

"Seriously?" Danny yelled and he and Kono bolted after the woman.

"Stop, Help, No!" The woman screamed as Danny caught her and cuffed her.

"You are obstructing an investigation." Danny stated.

"You can't do that to her," a man stated as he came out of the house, a shot gun in his hands, "you need a warrant." He yelled, "So unhand her."

"We have one," Kono yelled drawing her own weapon, "by order of the office of the Governor of Hawaii, you have to cooperate," she added, "so put the gun down and put your hands on your head!"

"What is this all about?" another man asked as he came out of the house with another weapon.

"Five-O, put the weapons down!" Danny ordered.

"Make me," the second man stated and fired a short at Danny causing him to hit the deck, taking the old woman with him, before the men turned and bolted into the house once more.

"Shot's fired!" Kono yelled as she bolted back to the car, "Chin!" she cried into her phone.

"I heard you, we're on our way!" He stated, "Call for more back up!"

"Why does this always happen?" Danny hissed as he pushed himself to his feet, pulled the old woman with him and then pushed her into the back of the Camaro and took cover with Kono.

"You ok?" Kono asked.

"Yeah that guys a bad shot," Danny stated, "but I think we're out numbered."

"Let me go!" The woman screamed from the back seat of the car.

"Shut your mouth!" Danny yelled, "You are under arrest. Don't you get that?" he added as the woman kept on screaming. "It means you have the right to remain silent!"

"I wish to wave that right!" The woman retorted and just kept on screaming.

"Oh my God," Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Auntie's got a good set of lungs," Kono giggled but couldn't help but feel annoyed herself.

5-0

After forty five minutes of the old woman screaming herself hose, Chin and HPD back up showed up to the silence of the standoff and settled in for the long hall as two more shots were fired out of the farm house window, but failed to strike anything.

"Please take her into custody," Danny stated as the old woman continued to try and scream but nothing but growls came out.

"What do we know?" Chin asked as he and several other officers gathered around as still more cruisers came up the drive.

"There are two men in there that we know of," Kono stated as Danny rubbed at his aching head. "One, a blonde, fired at Danny, but missed."

"Thank god," Chin stated.

"I would have preferred being shot over listening to that crazy old lady scream for an hour." Danny grumbled as the SWAT van pulled up and two more shots were fired and pinged off the hood of the Camaro. "And now I'm going to have to tell McGarrett he missed out on all the action," he added and rolled his eyes, "Stop Shooting Holes in my CAR!" Danny yelled at the house.

"You just can't win on this case, can you?" Kono laughed.

"And to top it all off, I'll probably miss lunch with Grace," Danny stated angrily.

"Secure the house," Chin stated as SWAT came toward them, "there are two possible suspects that we know of," he added and then watched as SWAT took over.

Fifteen minutes later SWAT marched three men out of the house, all handcuffed and ruffled.

"For your information," Danny stated as he recognized the first man who had caused the initial confrontation, "now I don't need a warrant, thanks for that, and you are going to pay for the repairs to my car!"

The three men stared angrily at Danny as they were walked to the petrol cars and the old woman started screaming again.

"Oh for the love of God," Danny yelled over her screaming. "Process the scene and set fire to the crop if you have to!"

These words silenced the woman and struck fear into her eyes.

"What are you hiding out there?" Danny asked the now silent woman.

"Nothing," She stammered.

"You're lying," Danny hissed.

"No, I'm not!" she said her voice shaking.

"The whole crop is coming down!" Danny yelled in her face.

Tears sprang into her eyes but she remained silent.

"Whatever, lady, you've just lost your farm anyway," Danny hissed his voice full of venom.

"You can't do this," the woman cried.

"If I find anything remotely illegal on this farm, you can bet that I will." He stated as he made eye contact with the woman and struck fear into her heart, "take her away and leave her for McGarrett to deal with." Danny ordered to the driver of the squad car as he slammed the door and walked away.


	15. It's A Jersey Thing

**A/N: I just couldn't wait. I had to post this for you. Now I don't have anything left so I have to get my but in gear and get writing again! Hope you like this chapter, hope you like all the resent updates for that matter and stay tuned for more really soon!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing everyone. You've made this one of my most successful stories, thank you so much for that. It's amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: It's A Jersey Thing

Danny walked into the restaurant looking tired, but he perked up the moment he saw his daughters smiling face. He has snuck away, leaving Kono and Chin to deal with what had happened, the CSI and the SWAT teams that were there now and the miles and miles of fields that needed to be investigated. His team knew his traditions and his habits, and Kono and Chin were not about to keep him from lunch with his daughter. So Danny sped into the city, careful at first to make sure that the bullets hadn't done any major damage to the car and found that it was only cosmetic damage, but the poor Camaro looked so sad with holes in her hood.

"You made it!" Grace called happily as she jumped down from her seat beside Steve and began running.

"Hey Monkey, did you have fun?" Danny asked happily as he caught the child that came flying at him.

"Yes!" Grace stated, "we went to the memorial site and found Steve's Grandfather's name on the plaque, and we toured the other ships, and we talked to Steve's friend who runs the tours, and then we went to the base and I watched some drills and the navy band was rehearsing so we stopped and listened to all the trumpets and drums, and then we came here!" she said without taking a breath.

"Wow, busy morning!" Danny laughed.

"How was your morning?" Grace asked as they moved toward Steve and his SEAL friends.

"Oh you know," Danny sighed and sat down, "not nearly as much fun as your day sounded." He said and shot his partner a charged glance.

"Hey Gracie, weren't you going to go and pick us a song on that old jukebox?" Steve asked as he passed a quarter across the table to the child.

"Thanks Uncle," Grace stated and bounded away toward the brightly lit music box.

"What happened?" Steve asked when Grace was out of ear shot.

"Stand off," Danny sighed, "and then an old lady screamed at me for an hour until SWAT showed up and now we have another crime scene and three men in custody. Oh and the shot holes in my car!" he added his voice dripping with distain.

"You have got to be kidding," Steve stated in shock.

"Oh I wish I were," Danny sighed, "Kono and Chin are out there now getting ready to cut down a forest of sugar cane because crazy old Mrs. McScreamy decided that was when she wanted to hold her tongue," he sighed wearily, "you can interrogate her next. She's loads of fun! I wouldn't protest if you hung her upside down from her ankles to get her to cooperate, because the thought has crossed my mind. But then again, her dentures might fall out and that would cause even more drama!"

Steve couldn't hold in his laugher and neither could his friends, as they watched Danny tell his tale and flail his arms.

"But are you ok, is Kono ok, is the Camaro ok?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine, Kono's fine, my Camaro has only cosmetic damage." Danny sighed.

"Man, that's my favorite car," Steve sighed. "Well, right after my Marquis."

"She'll be happy to hear that," Danny stated sarcastically.

"Post script: I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off to be with my daughter in quiet. Maybe we'll read a book, or go for a nice relaxing walk down the beach. Either way I've had it with people, well crazy people, for one day," Danny grumbled as he rubbed at his temples

"Do you need a Tylenol big guy?" Steve asked sympathetically, "I have some in the truck."

"I've already taken two," Danny sighed, "but I am seriously contemplating more."

"We'll enjoy our lunch and then I'll head back to the farm. We can deal with the suspects tonight after you've dropped Grace off," Steve said as the little girl came back to the table and the jukebox played a little Frank Sinatra.

"Really, you're a fan of Old Blue Eyes?" Elie asked with a smile.

"He's from New Jersey!" Grace stated proudly.

"So is Bon Jovi," Elie said.

"We love Jon Bon!" Grace exclaimed.

"Me too," Elie said excitedly, "favorite song on three…one, two, three…"

"Blaze of Glory," Danny and Grace said together.

"Rock on!" Elie laughed.

"You don't sound like a Jerseyan," Danny observed.

"I was born and raised on The Shore, but was sent out here when I joined the navy," Elie explained, "I guess I lost the accent, but put me in a crowd and give me a couple of beers, and you can tell, though I don't think I party like I used to."

"It's true, you can tell," Mark laughed, "and don't get between this man, the Yankees or a good, traditional pizza!"

"Sauce, cheese, crust, that's all you need." Elie stated.

"That sounds about right my brothah!" Danny smiled and reached across the table to shake hands with Elie.

"Don't get me wrong, though, I love Hawaii, but it's just not Jersey," Elie said reminiscently.

"Amen to that," Danny said.

"You'd get on just fine on the mean streets of Jersey, Steve," Elie said after some contemplation, and after seeing the disappointment in Steve's face.

"He'd stand out like a sore thumb, like I do in this tie on this island. He doesn't talk with his hands and the kids too nice, most of the time." Danny observed.

"I'm not too nice!" Steve retorted.

"But you'd never flip someone off for stealing your cab," Danny stated.

"Or be able to hail one in the first place," Grace said as she shook her head.

"They make fun of me for talking with my hands, but in Jersey you need to if you want to be heard," Danny explained.

"Tell me about it!" Elie laughed as he flailed his right hand and leaned back in his chair.

"Well at least you're gonna like this restaurant, it's like home, like you momma makes," Danny smiled.

"Leave it to a Jerseyan to fine the true Italians in Hawaii," Elie laughed.

"It tastes like home," Danny said, "you want a ripper; momma will make it for you. You want a good tomato pie, she's got it down, but if you really want the authentic, Italian cuisine, you come here and momma will take care of you."

"How have I never found this place?" Mark asked as he looked to Elie.

"Cause you ain't from Jersey." Elie smiled.

"But I'm Italian!" Mark laughed.

"Doesn't matter," Danny said, "you're here now and you're gonna love it. Momma, we're ready!" Danny called as he saw the old woman peek out of the kitchen at them.

"You want your usual, don't you dear?" Maria called, her thick Jerseyan accent peppering the air. "Double the order?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Danny smiled.

"Anything for you Daniel," Maria smiled as she came over kissed him on the cheek and turned back to the rest of the table, "you boys look all together to skinny," she stated, "You had better come here more often, well expect you Elie, I see you every Friday as long as your stationed in Pearl."

"I'd be here every day if I could get leave," Elie smiled.

"I know you would," Maria said as she pinched his cheeks, "how's you're momma?"

"She's well," Elie smiled.

"Good, you tell her she'd better get on a plane and come out here to visit!" Maria stated.

"I've been trying," Elie said, "but she just won't listen to me."

"I'll call her, she'll come if I tell her too," Maria smiled, "you too Daniel, get that momma of your out here to the sun and sand of beautiful Hawaii."

"I'm trying," Danny laughed.

"Alright, you boys are eating what Daniel's ordered," She stated as she pointed at Mark and Steve and walked back toward her kitchen.

"What have you ordered?" Steve asked.

"Oh you know a little of this and a little of that, but mostly momma's specialty!" Danny said with much fanfare.

"Lasagna," Elie added.

Grace giggled, "Don't worry Uncle; it's the best on the island. You'll love it." she said as Mark and Steve short each other a worried glance.

5-0

When lunch, rather an early dinner feast, was over Steve watched Danny drive away in the Camaro, after almost a half hour of lamenting over the bullet holes, before he turned back to the SEALs, "thanks for all the help boys," he said as they climbed into the truck.

"Any time Commander," Mark smiled, "sounds like you're in up to your eye balls on this case."

"Have fun with the sugar cane," Elie laughed.

"I'm more interested in meeting Mrs. McScreamy," Steve laughed, "she ruffled Danny's feathers and got a nickname from him, she's got to be interesting."

"I'd like to know what she's hiding," Elie said contemplatively, "what would she risk her freedom and livelihood for?"

"Sounds like a question Danny would ask," Steve laughed.

"We're bread like this," Elie said, "It's a Jersey thing."

5-0

Back at the farm, Steve found Chin and Kono surrounded by a pack of officers and scanning equipment all set up in the drive way under white tents.

"Seems like we've taken over the whole area," Steve said as he walked up to the first tent.

"So you did give Danny the afternoon off," Kono laughed.

"I didn't give it to him, he just took it," Steve shrugged, "he said some lady was pissing him off so he was going to read a book, and he's got to take the Camaro in for an assessment and pricing."

"Oh, that is not going to be a cheep repair," Chin sighed.

"He's making Mrs. McScreamy pay for it," Steve chuckled.

"Oh, she's a gem, just you wait!" Kono said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"So what are we doing?' Steve asked.

"Well, we know they're hiding something out in the field, but before we take drastic measures and destroy the whole crop, we're going to do a sweep with our equipment and several investigation teams. If we don't find anything then we'll have no choice but to take it all down." Chin explained.

"What do we think we'll find?" Steve asked.

"After what we've already found, I can't begin to speculate," Chin said, "but as of right now I don't think anything would surprise us." He said but never took his eyes off the equipment, "what is that?" he asked and squinted at the screen.

"Is that metal?" Kono asked as the scanner picked up the signals in a straight line.

"The infrared is picking up heat signatures as well," Chin stated as he moved his gaze to another monitor.

"We need to get out there to check that out," Steve said.

"I'll go with Steve out into the field, you stay here with the equipment and lead us," Kono stated and snapped open another case and handed Steve an ear piece.

5-0

Kono and Steve moved through the rows upon rows of sugar cane, directed only by Chin's voice in their ears. Steve had to hack away at the tall stalks with a sharpened machete before he could move forward. It was a slow process just to get out to where the first signals had come from.

"You're coming up on the first one now," Chin stated.

"Where, I don't see anything," Kono stated as she spun around and saw nothing but green stalks.

"There," Steve said as he knelt down and looked along the ground. "What is that?" he asked and hacked away at the mature sugar cane stalks that were growing around the object.

"It's an air vent," Kono stated.

Steve stood up as he looked at the ground.

"It's underneath us," Kono whispered.

"Now that is surprising," Chin stated and called his partners back to their command center.


	16. A Bird's Eye View

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. I just got back from another mini break and I am happy to report I have another six chapters of this story and Makuahine to type up. So you should be getting a bunch of updates really soon. For now, I have an exercise for you. Close your eyes and picture Steve in a full police uniform with badge and gun and vest, HPD on the lapel and hat shadowing his eyes… dreamy right? Ok, keep that in mind while you read this next chapter, And I'll catch you in the next.**

**Enjoy.**

**As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: A Bird's Eye View

Danny sighed heavily to himself as evening fell and he found himself back at the office, and to his surprise all of his counterparts were gathered together around the Smart Table waiting for him. He had stopped at Step Stan's, met Rachel at the door, shared an awkward and unconvincing moment; as Stan was home at the time and hugged Grace, his heart breaking to see her have to go again. Then he climbed back into the injured Camaro, feeling just as injured himself, and headed back to the office. He spotted all the Five-O vehicles in the parking lot and knew it would be an extremely long night.

"How's the head?" Kono asked as she was the first to look up to see him walk in looking haggard and down trod.

"Fine," Danny answered, "how's the farm?" he asked.

"It keeps getting more interesting by the moment," Steve smiled and pulled an old map up on the smart system screen. "Do you know what you are looking at, Danno?" he asked pointing at the map.

"It looks like a map of the fall out shelters from the fifties," Danny answered.

"That's exactly what it is," Steve smiled.

"And exactly what does that have to do with the case?" Danny asked.

"It's exactly what we found under the fields of sugar cane." Kono answered.

"Mrs. McScreamy was hiding a fall out shelter?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Mrs. McScreamy, also known as, Anina Lokepa," Steve said adding in the new information.

"She's Loei's mother," Kono added and watched as the shock came into Danny's face.

"Did you find Loei?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve sighed.

"They why is the fall out shelter important?" Danny asked.

"It's more an underground processing plant now," Steve explained, "it was once a fall out shelter for the area, but it's been expanded and revamped for the purposes of the crimes that were being committed."

"It was a holding cell," Chin added as he noticed the confusion on Danny's face. "We found women and children locked away working to process not only the drugs but it was like a sweat shop down there. They were making tourist trinkets, drug paraphernalia, slippers; you name it, we found it."

"And confiscated it," Kono added.

"Why are people so fucked up?" Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Because honesty, integrity and hard work are so over rated," Kono stated sarcastically.

"So what are we doing now?" Danny asked.

"HPD is out there processing the farm. The Governor wants a rundown on our findings thus far and we still don't have a clear idea where in the jungle Loei is hiding, but we do have suspects to question, and there is a vault down in the shelter that we can't get into." Steve explained.

"Let me guess; we need the combination from Mrs. McScreamy." Danny said sarcastically.

"We also have three other men to interrogate. The one that shot the Camaro, I really want to dig into that one, and the other two involved in the standoff." Steve added.

"What should we do?" Kono asked as she saw the knowledge being registered in Danny's mind as the wheels began turning.

"You had better find another way to get into that vault if we can't beat the combination out of our suspects." Steve said with a sly smirk, "make it creative ok," he added and made an explosion gesture with his hands.

"You are not going to lay a beating on anyone," Danny sighed. "And don't blow up the door; you may collapse the whole shelter while you're at it!"

"You, Danno, are no fun!" Steve sighed.

"We also need to find Loei," Kono interjected, "where else are we going to start looking, cause if you haven't noticed, we've run into another dead end." she added, "we've run out of farms and now all we have are miles and miles of jungle."

"I think we've covered all the ground that we can, we need a different perspective on this case. I want a bird's eye view of the jungle." Danny said. "Can you get us into the sky?" he asked his partner.

"Yes I can!" Steve smiled.

"Alright, then it's settled; Kono, you and Chin need to find an alternative way to open the vault, without jeopardizing the structural integrity of the shelter. Steve, you need to get us into the sky and I'll prep to interrogate Mrs. McScreamy." Danny sighed. "And debrief the governor."

"How you gonna prep for that?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Ear plugs and Tylenol," Danny stated.

"Got it," Steve nodded and walked off toward his office.

"Aren't you glad you got the navy SEAL involved?" Kono smiled.

"Yes, he can be very useful, sometimes." Danny smiled. "But then there are other times when all he wants to do is blow shit up!"

"It's effective," Chin stated.

"But it's dangerous, we don't know what's in that vault," Danny sighed.

"True enough," Kono smiled, "we'll figure it out."

"And I got you the file you wanted Danny," Chin smiled and pulled up some archival information on the Smart System.

"Perfect," Danny smiled and turned his attention to the file.

5-0

Steve walked out of his office moments later to find that Kono and Chin had disappeared, leaving Danny alone at the Smart Table. As he walked over Steve realized Danny was shifting around the map of the affected area and drawing on it in different colours like he were plotting out a football play.

"What cha doing coach?" Steve asked as he hip checked Danny and stood beside him.

"Thinking," Danny sighed as he drew another X on the map as he got coordinates from another screen.

"The red X's, what are they for?" Steve asked.

"They represent gave sites that CSI have uncovered so far as they work their way north from Gloria's." Danny explained as another e-mail popped up from Charlie Fong with another set of coordinates. "I'm getting constant updates from Charlie and his teams; they've come upon another slew of graves, so I've sent Kono out to them. Chin's got some friends that can cut through out vault door if we can't get the combinations from Mrs. Lokepa."

"She's graduated from Mrs. McScreamy to Mrs. Lokepa?" Steve asked with a smile.

"She's got a wrap sheet as long as my arm. How she's not in Halawa is beyond me, but she's been bonded out over and over again. All bonds paid for in cash," Danny stated. "Every bond with every different bond agent has a different co-signer and put the farm in Waianae as the primary address but she also has a place in Waikiki." Danny explained. "That place, in Waikiki, was hit about forty minutes ago by HPD, thanks to some information from a little bird."

"You?" Steve smiled.

"Yes," Danny answered.

"Do you know what they found?" Steve asked.

"Some, they are still processing the scenes." He answered and saw the question appear in Steve's face, "the primary scene was a pretty common dwelling, until HPD found a passage in the basement that led to the underground levels of an abandoned building next door. The other space was less than desirable. Mrs. Lokepa was running an underground brothel, literally." Danny explained.

"Whoa, what is with these people?" Steve asked.

"I know, this case just keeps getting bigger and bigger, hundreds if not thousands of people are involved," Danny said and turned back to the computer as his e-mail pinged again.

"What's with the green?" Steve asked as Danny used another of the smart system pens to draw lines on the map.

"They are trails that I have HPD mapping and sending my way. We have nine surveying teams working three from each farm. They are sending back photos of their maps so that we can piece everything together." Danny explained as he clicked another application and a grid appeared over the map. "We're working in from three different directions. What do you see?" Danny asked as he put all his marking into view, the red X's, the green trails and the crops of marijuana marked in blue.

"I think we need to look here," Steve stated as he pointed at an area in the middle of the map that was yet uncovered by the workers but was surrounded on three sides by markings of trails, farms, graves and fields of hidden crops.

"That's where I want to fly tomorrow," Danny stated.

"You got it partner!" Steve smiled.

"I have one more thing I want to talk to you about." Danny said as he moved his map aside and brought up another case file. It was dated well into Steve's youth and had nothing of the high tech modern technologies of the Five-Os but it read somewhat like their current case.

"What is this?" Steve asked.

"You remember telling me about your dad's old case; the drug case in the mountains? This is that case file," Danny stated, "guess whose name popped up in this file, as well as ours," Danny said, "Well aside from the McGarrett name."

"Mrs. McScreamy?" Steve asked with a smile plastered across his face.

"Bingo, apparently your dad tackled her to the ground when she tried to flee from the scene of one of the crops." Danny smiled and brought up the incident report, "now I see where you get it from."

Steve couldn't help but laugh, "but you're the one who tackled her Danny."

"Yeah, I guess the McGarrett way is rubbing off," Danny chuckled, "I think we should go and ask Mrs. Lokepa some questions, to see if you can't jog her memory. You do look like a much younger version of your father," Danny added as he brought up Jack McGarrett's rookie police photo, from the time of the first case.

5-0

"What do you think Danny?" Steve asked as he came out of his office wearing his father's old uniform.

"Jack McGarrett Lives!" Danny stated in shock as he raised his phone and took a shot of Steve in full HPD regalia.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked and tried to snatch the phone away from Danny.

"Sending this off to Kelly," Danny laughed.

Moments later Danny's phone rang.

"Scary isn't it Chin?" Danny asked in the form of an answer as he connected the phone to the speaker on the Smart Table.

"I honestly thought it was Jack at first glance," Chin answered.

Steve smiled proudly.

"What is it with this case and you boys playing dress up?" Chin asked with a laugh.

"You were in on it too, Cowboy," Danny stated, "The old case you pulled that Jack worked back in the day, has some crazy similarities to our case. Do you remember anything specifically about it?"

"It was before my time, but it was talked of often. The things they could have done with all our technology. But it does have some uncanny similarities, I'll give you that," Chin said.

"Did they ever catch the ring leader?" Danny asked having not found anything in the file.

"They shot and killed a suspect as he fled, but they were never sure he was the king pin in the operation." Chin explained.

"I don't think he was," Danny sighed as he shuffled through the file, "I think it was the Lokepa family business."

"You're probably right," Chin said over the phone.

"Alright, we're going to see if the Ghost of Jack McGarrett can't scare some answers out of Mrs. McScreamy." Danny said as he smiled up at Steve,

"Good Luck," Chin laughed and ended the call.

5-0

Danny walked into the brightly lit interrogation room to find Anina Lokepa stated at the door a, calm, collected, almost serene, look on her face. Silently Danny sat down at the table in front of her, unfolded the file before him and began flipping through the pages and pages of documentation. Mrs. Lokepa stared at him, fire in her eyes, as he silently went about his work.

"What is the purpose of this?" Anina asked after several minutes of silence.

"Shh," Danny said softly, "I'm enjoying the silence."

Anina looked at him once again with venom in her eyes. She took in a deep breath and let out a shriek that caused Danny to make eye contact with her, but unfazed by the assault, Danny reached into his pocket, pulled out a set of ear plugs and calmly placed them in his ears before he smiled at her and turned his attention back to his file.

Steve chuckled to himself as he watched from behind the two way mirror as the woman went on screaming and Danny sat calmly ignoring her and working on his file.

Finally the woman got fed up; breathing heavily she swiped at the file sending it flying around the interrogation room. Pages and pages of the document fluttered to the floor as the silence in the room returned.

Danny finally looked up at the assault, but remained calm as the woman stared him down angrily. He raised his hand to silence her and Steve entered at the gesture that had been determined as his cue.

Anina Lokepa jumped, the colour drained from her face, as Steve walked into the room.

"McGarrett," She gasped as she fled into a corner and coward away from him, "but you're dead."

Steve smirked, knowing and remembering the look he'd seen on his fathers face many times, as he shook his head and glanced at Danny as he took the ear plugs out of his ears and began picking up the file that had been thrown around the room.

"McGarrett, make her sit," Danny ordered.

Steve moved toward the woman and she shrieked in fear. She jumped to her feet and fell back into the chair before Danny.

"So are you going to cooperate?" Danny asked as he sat down again.

The woman nodded fearfully as Steve pulled a chair up and sat down at the head of the table between Danny and the woman.

"Alright, give me the combination to the vault," Danny said as he laid a pad of paper down on the table.

The woman's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, we found your underground kingdom and we emptied it," Danny said, "we've also taken statements from all your captives who are willing to testify against you and we've revoked all your bonds with all of you bond agents."

Steve smiled and nodded as the woman avoided eye contact with both men now.

"So, once we are finished with you, you're going to spend the night in Halawa, tomorrow you have a date with the judge and then we're going to pin this whole affair on you. Did we mention there have been over twenty graves found in and around the area of our whole investigation and we believe that you are storing money from a bank heist in your vault, in which a security guard was killed and we plan to pin that on you as well," Danny explained.

The woman shook her head, chuckled to herself, but her eyes filled with tears, "boy I'm almost seventy three years old, and I've gotten away with it for decades. I've always known I'd die in prison. You don't scare me with your charges."

"Alright," Danny said, "we'll just cut down the door."

Fear erupted in her eyes once again.

"And we are closing in on Loei; he's not going to get away this time. Is that what you want for your son?" Danny asked, "We know he's the real murderer, and that you are not smart enough to be the mastermind. I don't really care if you give me any information, I know you are evil, so is you son, and if I could I'd take you out into the open and string you up to set an example to all the evil doers in this state, I would. But, as the death penalty was abolished in the state of Hawaii, I'll have to settle for watching you rot in prison," Danny said and shut his file.

"You'll never find Loei," the woman hissed. "He'll get me out of this and then you'll be sorry, you useless little man." The woman stated trying to keep her composer as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I plan to catch him myself, just like I caught you." Danny hissed.

"And we know where he is," Steve said breaking his silence and striking fear into her heart once again.

"By the way, this is Steven, he's Jack's son." Danny smiled and introduced the ghost to the terrified woman, "and he will find Loei, just like Jack found your family in the first place."

Steve nodded.

Anina sighed heavily as two more HPD officers walked into the interrogation room when Steve and Danny stood to leave, "twelve, fifty, seven," she stated as the hand cuffs were fastened around her wrists once more, by McGarrett this time.

"Pardon me?" Danny asked as he turned back to the woman.

"Twelve, fifty, seven," She repeated, "it's the vault combination."

"Thank you," Steve smiled pleasantly as the woman was led away.

5-0

The next morning, bright and early, Danny found himself in the co-pilot seat of a small helicopter and Steve was seated beside him piloting the bird.

"Ok, Steve, I want to live through this to see Grace graduate!" Danny complained as they flew.

"You're going to be fine Danno," Steve smiled.

"Tree, Steve!" Danny cried, white knuckling his seat, as they dodges the outstretched branches of another tropical giant.

"I saw the tree Danny, calm down," Steve said, "the jungle's full of them."

"Oh God, please let us not die before we solve this case," Danny prayed.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Steve laughed.

"I'll trust you at a higher altitude!" Danny stated.

"You were the one who wanted a bird's eye view!" Steve laughed.

"I have great eyes. I can see from higher up! TREE!" Danny yelled.

Steve laughed to himself, dodged another tree and took the helicopter up slightly higher to ease Danny's profuse perspiration.

"What is that?" Danny asked, after he had calmed down slightly, and pointed to a cluster of trees down below, within the search area that they had settled on.

"Want me to take you in for a closer look?" Steve asked.

"No!" Danny yelled.

"I'm getting a signal," Chin said from the passenger seat in the back of the helicopter, his laptop and scanners set up around him.

"It's a radio tower," Danny said as he leaned toward his window.

"Someone needs some contact with the outside world," Steve said.

"I've got a lock on its coordinates," Kono said, also from behind Danny.

"Where are we, relatively speaking?" Danny asked.

"Ten miles east of Mr. Snelling's farm and eighteen miles north of Gloria's ranch." Kono said.

"How far are we from the fall out shelter?" Danny asked.

"Twelve miles west," Kono answered.

"Sounds like we're almost right smack in the middle of our crime zone," Danny smiled.

"Nothing to our south but Honolulu," Steve stated using his best commercial airline pilot voice.

"Takes us back there, Steve, we've got work to do," Danny stated and felt the chopper tilt back the way they had come.


	17. Danny's Case

**A/N: Hello everyone thanks again for all the wonderful comments. I'm so glad your enjoying this story. How sad are you that it's almost over? I'm heart broken. I wrote the last scene today and I was like… my story, I loved you so much…but I still have to type it all up and edit it. So, for now, you have this chapter to tide you over! Hope you like it.**

**As always, I own nothing!**

Chapter 17: Danny's Case

Steve landed the helicopter once again at the commercial heli pad and the Five-O's disembarked standing in the middle of the air field near their vehicles. Each of the members of Five-O brought together their own information on the case, held out their tablets and cross referenced their findings as Steve handed over the helicopter and joined his team once more.

The next step had just played itself out as the radio tower was located and the coordinates were pin pointed. They now had another location to investigate; this one right smack in the middle of all the action, and Danny knew that it was about time to act out what needed to be done.

"So what's the plan Danno?" Steve asked as he shifted from one foot to the next.

"I want to see what's in that vault," Danny stated.

"So do I," Steve smiled and Kono and Chin agreed

"Alright, then lets head back out to the farm," Danny said, "After that, I'll fill you in on my game plan.

"You have a game plan?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Always, my friend, but most of the time it involves me trying to keep myself alive when you run off and do stuff without thinking," Danny explained.

"I'm always thinking," Steve smiled, "I just don't usually have other people telling me what to do, Danny, but I'm letting you run this show."

"Thanks," Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

5-0

Back at the Lokepa farm, the HPD presence was alarming as acres and acres of sugar cane was processed by an army of farmers that had been recruited form the mountains, the charge being led by Mr. Snelling.

George Snelling walked up to the four Five-O's as they arrived back at the farm, and Gloria broke away from the pack of farmers as well.

"They found grave markers with sonar," Gloria whispered as Danny looked around in shock at the speed in which the cane was coming down, "so the crop needs to come down to facilitate the CSI investigation." She explained. "Not that it's a bad thing, all this cane is mature and ready for harvest, but I don't think they were ever going to use it for that. There is too much being found underneath it."

"It was a good crop for protection though, we can hardly make hide or hair out it, and so we're just cutting it all down." George Snelling added.

"Thanks for coming out to help," Danny smiled, "I know you've both got a lot on your hands as it is."

"It's the least we could do son," George echoed Gloria's agreement.

"This will all be over soon." Steve stated as he looked toward the house, "hopefully we can clear the cane and the farmers affected by the tragedy can benefit from the sale of the sugar crop."

"We're releasing it to you for sale and compensation," Danny added while Steve got on the phone to ok the idea with the governor.

"It's a go," Steve said moments later, after very little convincing.

"Thank you," Gloria said and reached out and hugged Steve, "you don't how much this is going to help."

"That's what we're here for," Steve smiled.

"Alright, I want to see this house while you get back to the harvest," Danny smiled as Gloria hugged him as well.

"If yo need anything at all you tell me," Gloria stated.

"Thanks Glow," Danny smiled and followed Steve, Kono and Chin into the farmhouse.

5-0

The farm house had been ransacked and investigated from top to bottom. Five-O had stretched all of the law enforcement services very thin on this case and the CSI presence was still felt in the house as they made their walk through. By the order of Five-O, Charlie Fong had been put in charge of all the investigations and his teams were working hard on all the farms. Charlie and his partner Ruby met the Five-Os in one of the upstairs bed rooms.

"What did you find Charlie?" Danny asked as he looked around the well kept bedroom.

"This room has been 'used' recently," Charlie sighed, a pair of ultraviolet glasses over his eyes as he swiped a black light over the bed.

"Can you get samples?" Danny asked in disgust.

"Do you have an idea whose room this is?" Steve asked at almost the same time.

"We have sent samples back to the crime lab, hair and other biological materials. We are speculating that this is Loei's room. We've done a preliminary matching of finger prints found here, but it will take computers to verify our findings. But I matched the prints myself to the ones we have on file for Loei, and I've got a pretty good eye. I'm almost one hundred percent sure they are his prints."

"So he's not just crashing out in the jungle he does come up to this place?" Steve asked.

"It would seem so," Charlie smiled.

"We're getting closer and closer," Steve stated excitedly.

"Nice work," Danny smiled, "thanks for making McGarrett's day."

"Thank you detective," Charlie laughed. "Can you get us into the vault yet? HPD are getting antsy just waiting for it." Charlie added as he stuffed his glasses and ultraviolet light back into his field kit. "They want to know what's behind that massive beast of a door."

"We have the combination," Danny smiled and tapped the side of his head.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Charlie asked filled with excitement

"Lead the way!" Steve stated and followed along behind the excited CSI.

5-0

The team waited and watched with bated breaths as Danny snapped on a pair of latex gloves and began to spin off the combination on the giant vault door. One wheel and several attempts to find out the starting direction of the numbers, Danny finally got into a rhythm. The tumblers fell and clicked within the door as Danny spun the dial then he grabbed hold of the locking mechanism when the dial stopped and the combinations had been spun correctly. The loud clang of the pistons in the door made of reinforced steal slid aside and then ten ton door moved forward as Danny pulled it open.

"That is one serious vault," Kono stated as the six inch thick door opened to show a box like room. Lights flickered on as the door opened showing shelves and bins full of money.

"This is going to suck," Charlie sighed as he looked into every bin seeing wads of bills of all denominations packed together with elastic bands.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen this much money before," Kono stated as she looked around.

"Dirty Money," Danny sighed.

"Money that we're going to have to count and catalogue and store as part of the crime scene; do you know how long that takes?" Charlie sighed.

"Not to mention some of it is probably our bank heist money," Danny stated.

"Yeah, probably," Charlie sighed again with more drama than before.

"Well clear it out," Steve stated as he moved toward the back of the box like structure.

"I'll call in another team," Charlie stated and moved out of the room.

"What is this?" Steve asked out loud to catch his partner's attention.

"It's a door," Danny answered in shock.

"It opens outward," Steve stated as he looked for hinges and didn't see any.

"It shouldn't be here," Danny said and looked behind him, "Kono photograph this door," he ordered.

Kono did as she was told and stepped back.

"McGarrett, kick it down," Danny added when Kono had finished.

"What?" Steve asked as a smirk crossed his face.

"You heard me!" Danny stated.

"Just making sure everyone heard you give me permission to be destructive!" Steve stated and with one swift movement the door swung outward. "Fifty bucks says this is going to lead us to Loei," Steve stated, drew his weapon and made to bolt down the passage.

"Whoa big guy, calm down, we need a plan, and you need a bullet proof vest." Danny stated, stopping Steve by grabbing his arm.

"Do you have a better idea then following this right to our bad guy?" Steve asked impatience in his voice.

"As a matter of fact I do," Danny stated.

"Alright Danno, tell me what to do," Steve sighed.

"We need to regroup. Station two officers at this door, in the event that Loei comes looking for mommy dearest," Danny said as he pulled the door closed again, "and we need CSI to get this money out of here before we can go all crazy." He added and led his team out of the underground tunnel.

5-0

Steve and Danny walked out of the farm house just in time to see another convoy of black SUVs pull up. George Snelling and Gloria Robinson stopped what they were doing when the black vehicles stopped and the governor and her entourage disembarked.

"I've been waiting long enough Steven, what is going on?" Jameson asked as she walked up to the Five-Os.

"We just found millions of dollars stashed in an underground vault," Steve stated, "Danny can fill you in, this is his case, he has a plan!" he added as he rushed past the governor toward some of the waiting HPD officers and Charlie Fong began calling for his own back up.

"Williams!" The governor called as Danny watched Steve run off, "what is going on?" she asked.

"We think we have the last piece of the puzzle falling into place." Danny said as Chin handed him a tablet and Danny motioned for Gloria and George to come forward. "This is Mr. George Snelling, he owns the Snelling Family Pineapple Plantation," Danny said introducing the Governor to the farmer, much to the old mans shock and awe.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Snelling and thank you for your cooperation with the Five-O investigation," The governor said as she shook Snelling's hand.

"This is Gloria Robinson, she's the reason we stumbled on to this case in the first place," Danny said and motioned to his blushing friend.

"So sorry for the inconvenience, Governor," Gloria said as the governor took her hand.

"Don't apologies, we should have seen this before it began affecting you and your livelihood," Jameson said to ease the other woman's discomfort.

"Gloria runs a boarding stable and is very predominant with rescue services," Danny added as he looked to his friend and made her blush once more, "I need your expertise Glow!" he added and knocked the woman back to reality.

"Anything Danny," Gloria stated.

"I need you to go back to the ranch, load up Loa and Target, fully outfitted and bring them back here."

"Are you and Chin going tracking?" She asked.

"Indeed we are," Danny smiled. "I'll also need the Remington, and Smith and Wesson." He added with a wink and Gloria caught the meaning.

"I'm on it, Cowboy!" She stated, tipped her hat to the governor, excused herself and ran off toward her truck.

"SWAT is on the way Danno," Steve called across the lot.

"Thank you," Danny called back then turned to George Snelling. "George I'm going to need you to head up the harvest on your own. I know it's not your usual crop, but these fields need to come down as quickly as possible. I need all civilians out of the fields by night fall," Danny said as he addressed the old farmer. "We don't want anything bad to happen to your crew, and we know night time is the baddie's favorite time to cause trouble."

"Anything you say son," George stated, "I've got my best crew. My family's all here helping out and your HPD cops are catching on quickly. I'm about ready to hire a few of them for my next harvest! We'll get it done and we'll stay out of your hair," he added and booked it back to the harvesting equipment.

"Alright Williams, fill me in," Jameson stated one hand on her hip as she looked seriously at the action that was going on all around her.

Danny turned the tablet with his map on it toward the governor, "this is basically the crime scene, above and below ground," Danny explained.

"That's acres and acres of state land," The governor gasped.

"I know, it's full of trails, illegal crops, human trafficking and dead bodies." Danny explained as he pointed to his markings on the map and explained his methods to the Governor, "and this is where we believe we'll find our suspect." He added and showed the mug shot of Lukela Lokepa. "He's Five-Os most wanted as of this moment, and we're closer than we've very been. We just found another underground tunnel, and CSI have confirmed that Loei has been in this house recently. We're going to hit the tunnel and this area as soon as our back up arrives."

"Show me the vault," Governor Jameson stated when Danny had finished his debriefing.

"Right this way, Governor," Danny said obligingly and led the governor on the walk about to ease her mind.


	18. Eleven Seconds

**A/N: Well here is another update for all you wonderful readers. I hope you like the action in it. I hope it sounds ok. **

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Thanks so much for reading. I have two more chapters to wrap up this story and I'm very sad about it, but for now let's let Five-O shine.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Eleven Seconds

The governor was shocked by the intricacies of the operation and the crimes being committed right under their noses. After a quick walk about to see the farm house, the vault and the newly discovered passage way. Danny led the Governor back outside to look at the resources they had used to investigate and the other locations that were still under investigation by HPD. It was clear in that moment that Danny had really stepped to the front of the investigation and done what he did best; homicide investigation had been his forte, and though this fell under that category to an extent, it also had so many other avenues of crime connected to one place, one family and ultimately Loei.

"I can't believe this," Jameson stated as they stood outside once more and the bags and bags of money were hauled out into the armored vehicle that had arrived with the second way of CSIs

"It's a pity it can't be used to do good in the state, its all going to end up in the asset forfeiture locker," Chin whispered to Kono as the money was moved.

"It's blood money, we don't want that in our state anyway," Kono said and Steve nodded.

"So where do we go from here?" The governor asked as the four Five-Os gathered around her once more.

"I have a plan," Danny stated as Gloria pulled up to the farm pulling a large horse trailer behind her truck.

"Delivery for Williams and Kelly," Gloria called as she stopped the truck and three blood hounds bounded out behind her.

"What's with the dogs?" Jameson asked.

"Chin and I will track with Remington, while Steve and Kono will track with Smith and Wesson." Danny answered as he pointed at the dogs. "They need one whiff of Loei's sent and they'll lead you right to him!"

"And then what?" The governor asked. "We have hundreds of acres of land to investigate with whatever man power we can bring together. How do we stop this from happening again?"

"I don't know," Danny sighed, "I can only do what I've done so far and hope that justice can be served accordingly."

"Once it's out of our hands, it's out of our hands." Steve added as he shrugged. "If we capture Loei…"

"We'll catch him," Danny interrupted.

"Alright, when we capture Loei, we'll pass it off to another branch of our justice system. We'll have done our jobs to the best of our ability." Steve corrected himself.

"These kinds of things shouldn't be happening, not to this extent, anywhere," Jameson sighed.

"There are so many other big crime syndicates out there, it's existed forever. You are just lucky you have a taskforce assigned to this kind of clean up mission." Danny said as he motioned around to the group that had gathered. "Justice will be served, because its our job to do it."

5-0

The horses were unloaded from the back of Gloria's trailer as the members of Five-O dressed in their combat gear; weapons and vests, gloves and cuffs and for Chin and Danny ropes, while the SWAT back up arrived on the scene once again. Danny and Chin looked nothing like the Cowboys they had been, but the officers that they were and it was time for their chase to start again.

Charlie brought evidence out of the farm house ready for the dogs. The crime lab had rushed the DNA material they had gotten early in the day and positively identified Loei as being in the house and the primary occupant of one of the upstairs bedrooms.

Danny was ready, he was as antsy as Target as they prepared for another mission, this one, and he hoped would be the final round up.

Looking nothing like the Cowboy he was, but sporting a long length of rope at his hip, Danny called his team and SWAT together for the final debriefing. Governor Jameson stepped into the circle as well, just before Danny began to speak.

"Alright," Danny said, "hears the plan. Steve, Kono and SWAT are going to follow the underground trail. Be careful. I'm almost certain the dogs will lead you right into the compound. From what we've heard, it's nothing more than a cave in the middle of the jungle, but who knows with what we know of this case already. It could be crawling with traps and baddies ready to shoot at anything and everything. Chin and I are going to hit it on horse back, ride right into the middle of the camp, and hope for the best. Can you handle that commander?" Danny asked and eyed Steve for confirmation.

"We are getting the head start, right?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Danny smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Steve stated and motioned toward the house.

"Wait, is this safe?" Jameson asked as she eyes the squad around her.

"Probably not, but it's as safe as we're going to get," Danny stated, "We have adequate back up, I think."

"Alright," Jameson sighed and stepped back, "you call me with whatever you find, Williams. That's an order!" She stated as she moved off toward her convoy.

"We're ready to go," Danny said and slung a riffle over one shoulder. "Charlie, release the hounds!"

"You just had to say it!" Steve laughed.

"What? I'm in charge; I can say whatever I want!" Danny smiled and watched as SWAT followed the lone CSI, and McGarrett and Kono toward the door of the farm house with the two dogs.

A howl escaped from the dogs as Charlie held a blanket out to them and they rushed into the house. The chase was on.

5-0

Charlie, Chin and Danny walked away from the farm house with the horses and the remaining hound. They followed a trail that had been cut in the field by Snelling and the harvest crew to the place where another body had been found. Danny ordered Remington to sit, as he and Chin mounted their horses and looked off at a fork in the trees and the trails that waited for them.

"Alright Charlie, give him the scent," Danny stated as he looked to Chin for an approving glance and Chin braced himself for the start of their own chase.

Charlie opened the bag once more and placed it in front of Remington's snout. The dog looked over his shoulder at Danny as Charlie unhooked the leash from the dog's collar.

"Go," Danny ordered and the dog's expert nose fell to the ground.

Target kicked at the ground impatiently; ever muscle in his body twitching with excitement as the hound moved along the edge of the property and the opening of the trails into the woods.

"No I feel like I'm in one of those old western police shows," Chin laughed.

"It is pretty surreal," Danny laughed, "just don't call me chief because I've never wanted that kind of authority."

One swift movement of Remington's head, as the breeze changed, and hound let out an excited howl and bolted down one of the trails.

"Git Up!" Danny stated as he dug in his heals, causing Target to whinny. The Horse leaned back on his haunches and then bolted forward after the dog, the sound of the chase breaking the silence of the jungle as the hound howled and hooves pounded on the hard packed ground.

5-0

Smith and Wesson caught the scent of the fugitive immediately as they walked into the house. They rushed up to the second level first, finding nothing they came back to the team and found the scent that led them down into the basement toward the fall out doors and then down again deeper into the earth. Steve, Kono and their crew had to run to keep up with the tracking hounds.

Through the fall out shelter and right to the vault, Smith and Wesson rushed and then stopped and howled at the closed door at the back of the vault.

"We're right so far," Kono whispered to Steve as they caught up with the dogs.

"This is it," Steve said as he raised his weapon and the SWAT team did the same. Flash lights sprang to life as Kono pushed open the door and the dogs bolted forward into the darkness.

"We don't know what we are going to find so be prepared for everything and anything!" Steve stated and rushed into the passage after the dogs.

5-0

The passage was small, with very little space to maneuver. The dogs fit fine, so did Kono, who was hot on the heals of the blood hounds, but for Steve and the members of SWAT, they had to hunch over as they ran, heads down through the darkness following only Kono's light and the sounds of the tracking hounds.

Traveling through the underground Steve measured the distance by his own endurance. He ran often, usually up to a half marathon daily, and as he felt his muscles start to ache he knew that he was coming up on his usual routine, give or take the added weight of his equipment and the cramped quarters. Then suddenly they stopped. The hounds became quiet and pointed, as they were trained, at another door. Silence fell in the underground passage as they listened and could hear movement on the other side. The hounds long floppy ears, and expert noses were poised. This was the moment of truth. This was the place where the whole case had led them.

"Break it down." Kono stated as she and one of the SWAT officers grabbed a hold of the dogs collars and pulled them back.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Kono smiled.

5-0

Screams rang out as the door flew open, the blood hounds howled and SWAT rushed into the dimly lit room.

"What the hell?" a man's voice rang out.

"Lukela Lokepa you are under arrest!" Steve stated as he came into the light, his weapons raised and ready to shoot, as women of all shapes and sizes scattered around him.

"Like hell I am!" Loei stated, raised his own weapon and shot down two women that were between him and McGarrett before he turned and bolted.

Steve and a detail of two SWAT agents rushed after Loei as Kono and the rest of the squad stopped to attend the women who had fallen and those that were flying about in a frantic panic.

"Everyone Calm Down!" Kono yelled as the motion moved away from them.

5-0

Danny heard the screaming erupting from somewhere out in the jungle as the wind rushed around him. He and chin rode on toward their destination, a portable GPS unit and the blood Hound leading the way as the screaming mixed with the howling of the racing hound. The base of the radio tower came into view just as women started to appear running into the jungle all around them.

"Danny!" Steve yelled as he broke from the cavern that Loei called his lair and saw the horsemen arriving, "Loei!" He added and motioned with his gun in the direction of the fleeing fugitive.

"I see him!" Danny stated, kicked Target into an even faster gallop, pushing his horse to the absolute max, and reaching for the rope at his side, as Chin raced right behind him.

"Chin you go left, McGarrett go right!" Danny yelled as he gained ground on the suspect. "Loei, Stop!" he yelled and released the loop that hung in the air over his head.

Loei spooked as the rope tightened around his shoulders. He dropped his weapon but he tried to keep running.

"Whoa!" Danny yelled pulling hard on Target's reins with one hand and giving the lasso a swift tug with the other.

Target stopped, digging in his back feet and lowering his back end at Danny's command and ended the chase as Loei was pulled with much force off his feet. Danny jumped down from his mount and rushed toward his capture, always pulling hard at the rope to keep Loei off balance. With one more swift movement Danny pushed Loei's face into the ground, grabbed his hands and looped the loose end of the rope around his wrists, then another swift tug and he grabbed a hold of the baddies ankles and tied them together before quickly looping the remaining rope several times around all the tied appendages at once until finally he tightened the slack of the rope, tied the hands to the feet and pushed the awkwardly bound fugitive over onto his side.

"Time!" Danny yelled as he released the rope and through his hands up in the air, standing over his capture.

"Holy Crap!" Steve gasped as he towered over the hog tied baddie, his weapon forever trained on Loei's mud smeared face, "it was eleven seconds." He stated proudly, "I counted the Mississippi's from the moment that rope took him off his feet."

"That's my best time yet!" Danny stated happily and high fived his partner.

"That was incredible Danno. You looked like the Lone Ranger, and then the guy went down, and just…wow!" Steve stated excitedly. "You need to teach me that!" he added and pointed at the struggling fugitive.

"I'll teach you everything I know, kid," Danny said and petted his partners shoulder, "but for now, you can boom em' Steven." He smiled.

"Who the hell are you people?" Loei grunted as he finally regained his senses.

"Five-O!" Steve stated, "And you are under arrest for the murder of Molly  
>Paglia, among other things."<p>

"Literally and figuratively, you are going down!" Danny stated angrily.

"Danny, he's already down!" Steve pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know, that's where the literally comes in Steven," Danny sighed as he shook his head.

"You boys wanna cuff him, or just leave him tied up?" Chin asked still from atop his mount as he chuckled at their exchange.

"Nah, I think I want him to wallow in the embarrassment of being hog tied for a little while." Danny stated as SWAT began gathering around and laughter seemed to take over in the place of all the screaming. "we can chop down one of these trees, string him up from it and carry him back to the Governor as an offering of Kaulike," Danny smiled and saw the fear and embarrassment come into Loei's eyes, "just like the worthless beast that you are," Danny added as he spat in the fugitives face, "now who is useless?"


	19. Kahuna Cowboy

**A/N: One more chapter after this, I'm sad, but for now enjoy the imagery!**

Chapter 19: Kahuna Cowboy

The round up didn't end with the capture of Loei. As darkness fell the hog tied fugitive was strung up, just as Danny had instructed, between two members of SWAT to be transported in all his captured glory. Danny liked the idea of presenting this fugitive, who had caused so much grief, to the awaiting Governor. He liked the flair in it, and if Steve could blow up a door with a grenade and not get in trouble, then Danny was sure he could tie a fugitive to a spit and bring him back for the bonfire; figuratively speaking.

The Five-O's also had uncovered yet another crime scene. The women, that went along with the scene, also needed to be round up and accounted for; the two dead that Loei had shot and the rest who had been captive. Some had been chained away in the depths of the cavern, which was a scene in itself, other were allowed to roam freely as lone as they obeyed, but when the Five-O's and SWAT arrived, many fled into the Jungle. Danny, Chin, Kono and Steve started to settle the women that had scattered. More arrests were made of men that had been apart of Loei's crew, but with the capture of the leader they put up very little fight for fear of being hog tied by the Kahuna Cowboy know as Detective Daniel Williams. One call in to the command center and HPD, CSI and other law enforcement personnel made their way through the underground passage toward the cavern and the final crime scene.

"I can't believe that," Charlie laughed as he snapped shots of the two members of swat with a boom arm strung between them and a dangling Loei.

"Would you stop already?" Loei growled as pictures flashed in his face.

"Nope," Charlie stated, "you made you bed, you can now lie in it."

5-0

Danny stood calmly surveying everything that went on around him, his horse calmly watching his every move knowing that the chase and the anxiety was leaving his master. Danny had done what he had set out to do, once again, and he marveled at how similar the feeling was now that Loei was in custody, and knowing what had happened years before on the Mustang Ranch.

"So Kahuna, how do you want the headline to read tomorrow when your picture and capture is spread out on the cover of every news paper on the island?" Steve asked as he ran a hand calmly down Target's snout as he interrupted his silent partners contemplation.

"I guess my secrets out," Danny smiled. "No more, mild manner, sidekick for me." he laughed, "not people are going to expect me to be you to the chase, to hog tie baddie all around town and to ride along one Target, rather than in the Camaro."

Steve laughed out loud at his partners tone, "yeah you're pretty much screwed now! You're just the super hero that this state needs. Or would you prefer the Hawaiian Lone Ranger?"

"Oh that's a horrible headline, and as much as people think I've come to fit in here, I'm not the Hawaiian Lone Ranger. Maybe we should leave the prose to the professionals and just stick to what we know," Danny laughed. "I'll always be Detective, or Five-O, I don't need the pomp and circumstance."

"The governor is impressed with your efficiency," Steve said and motioned to his phone. "She would have rather hear it from you, but I told her you had your horse and a hundred screaming women to deal with. I may, or may not, have failed to mention that the women were once captives…she thinks you now have a fan following." He added with a chuckle.

"Thanks for calling it in for Me." Danny said sarcastically, but smiled all the same. "I've had enough of taking the lead; you can go back to being the one calling the shots."

"When I'm calling the shots, you're usually having cardiac issues," Steve joked, "although seeing you fly off that horse and hog tie that guy pretty much killed me! I though you were going to break your neck. I was just about read to lay into you with a very convincing rant, maybe even yelling, but then I got way too excited as you slammed Loei's face into the mud."

"Now you know how I feel every day," Danny smiled.

"When are you going to teach me that?" Steve asked with a child like excitement.

"Maybe when you're a little older, kiddo" Danny joked and mounted his horse once again.

"You gonna ride off into the sunset now?" Steve asked still petting Target's snout. "Like a true western hero?"

"I wish it were that glamorous, but I need to get Target back to the barn, feed and clean him up," Danny laughed, "he needs a good bathing after all the work he put in so, riding off into the sunset is never as it seems."

"Oh that sucks," Steve sighed, "I never thought of it that way."

"Sorry I have to ruin the illusion on yah, I'll try to keep my mouth shut next time," Danny laughed

"I'll meet you back at the office bright and early tomorrow morning?" Steve asked.

"Yeah it's just another day's work," Danny said and headed off into the darkness of the jungle with Chin and Loa.

"They are so epic," Kono stated as she walked up beside Steve.

"I feel so mediocre!" Steve sighed.

"Oh don't worry boss, Danny's gonna let you take all the credit. The media has arrived at the farm with the Governor and now you get to do all the PR while Chin and Danny ride and hide," Kono smiled.

"Of course I do!" Steve laughed and followed Kono back through the underground tunnel behind the sacrificial offering known as Loei, SWAT and the girls who followed obediently.

5-0

The next morning Danny arrived earlier then everyone else to get started on the mountain of paperwork that he knew would be waiting for him. He had gotten back to the farm with Chin in time to shake hands with the Governor and load the horses back into the trailer for transport. Then he fled as well, falling into the driver seat of the Camaro, with Chin at his side, and following Gloria back to her ranch, before the SWAT returned with the capture. Once everything had been calmly returned to normal at Gloria's, Danny headed back into Honolulu to sleep, and sleep he did for the first time in the week that the case had been plaguing him. He awoke, rested and renewed, before his alarm and decided to get a head start before the rest of his team arrived back at HQ.

This case was huge; it was one of the biggest Danny had ever uncovered or even dealt with in his entire career in law enforcement. It was the stuff of legends, and now came the even more tedious task of documenting everything. He sat down at his desk, a good cup of coffee in his hand and turned his computer on to find his E-mail flooded with inner office messages and photos from McGarrett; entitle 'Good Guys Always Get The Girls'.

"I'm going to kill him," Danny sighed as he admired the picture of himself and Kono on Target in the thick of their investigation. He did look like the Lone Range, all in black with his arms around Kono and his face shadowed by his hat. If he hadn't known better he wouldn't have believed he even knew that man in the picture. But he had remembered the shot, remembered his discomfort and his anxiety at having left Chin alone and realized just how much he had flown into this case as if he were McGarrett. He closed the e-mail with a huff and turned back to the file and all the reports that lay before him. Then suddenly a news paper fell onto his desk and sported a picture of Loei hog tied and strung between two members of SWAT as they came out of the farm house.

"Nice shot," Danny smiled as he looked up at his partner

"The governor liked your offering but was disappointed that you weren't around for the photo op, so we had to use one that Charlie Fong took of the whole crew. Check out page three." Steve smiled proudly.

"You look good on that horse," Danny laughed at the picture.

"It suits me right?" Steve asked and fell into the chair before Danny's desk.

"Yeah it kinda does," Danny shrugged and laughed when his phone rang and flashed a picture of Grace before he answered it.

"Hey Monkey!" Danny answered cheerfully. "Yeah I'm looking at it right now. Your old man's pretty epic isn't he?"

Steve could hear giggles over the phone.

"She says you look pretty good too Uncle," Danny smiled and hit the speaker key on his phone.

"I wanna be just like Danno one day!" Steve stated proudly and was greeted by much glee from the little girl on the line.

"Are you slacking on your work again uncle?" Grace asked.

"Yes," Steve sighed, "but in my defense I just got here and brought the paper to show Danny."

"How are you ever going to learn how to rope and ride if you don't get your work done?" Grace asked.

"That's a very good question Monkey," Danny stated proudly and looked to Steve with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm just waiting for another update from the crew out at the farm," Steve confessed, "I came in last night and worked on the incident report while the image of Danno flying through the air and slamming the guys face in the mud and then hog tying him was still fresh in my mind. I was very thorough in my description!" Steve added.

"How epic was it Uncle?" Grace asked and Steve watched as Danny turned slightly red.

"Oh man Grace, you should have seen it, it was so epic!" Steve stated excitedly, "it was like something right out of the movies. He flew through the air. He slammed the guy to the ground and then, as fast as lighting, he hog tied the guy and pushed him over onto his side and it was awesome!" Steve spouted off an exciting rendition of the evening before.

"Wow that sounds so cool!" Grace cheered.

"Oh man it totally was…"

"Don't you have to go to school babe?" Danny interrupted Steve's acclamations of praise.

"Yes," Grace sighed.

"Wanna take Uncle Steve riding again this weekend?" Danny asked as he heard the disappointment in Grace's voice.

"Heck yeah," Grace stated.

"Alright, we'll teach him a thing or two about roping!" Danny said happily. "Have a good day at school."

"Have a good day at work," Grace echoed.

"Love you Monkey," Danny smiled.

"Love you too Danno," Grace stated and hung up.

"You know you really were pretty sick out there," Steve smiled as the call ended.

"All in a day's work," Danny sighed but couldn't help the colour from entering his face once again.

"What else do you have up your sleeve? I mean really, are you keeping any other secrets?" Steve asked with wide and excited eyes.

"No, Steven, that was the last secret I kept," Danny smiled, "everything else is boring old Danno that you already know about."

"Danny you'll never be boring again," Steve laughed, "not after what I saw this past week."

"Well, I'm glad I could be entertaining for you." Danny said as he shook his head. "But how bout we stick to something simple next week, a car chase or a B&E."

"You've had enough excitement?" Steve asked.

"I just want to get back to our old groove, you driving and me complaining that you're driving." Danny answered.

"Alright, I'll go along with that plan." Steve smiled, "but you had better get those dents out of the hood of the Camaro before I get to dive it again. I can't be driving a beaten up car, that's just not cool man. It doesn't play well to my persona!"

"Your persona?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about," Steve winked and stood, "now get back to work, Williams, you're totally distracting me from the important police work that I could be doing right now."

"Oh shut up Steve!" Danny laughed and threw his file at him.

"Late Kahuna," Steve smiled and left the office.


	20. Kaulike

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is it. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Kahuna Cowboy. I'm very proud of this story, it's become one of my favorites and you guys have been so awesome through the whole process. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, for breaking the 150 mark in the review department and for just plain sticking around through the whole thing, good and bad. I truly believe that the Five-O fandom has the best friends and you guys proved it to me every time I updated. Thank you so much!**

** Thanks especially to Qweb for all the encouragement, for the great idea about the blood hounds and for picking me up every time something bad was said or I got depressed. I really kept on writing because you asked me to and I'm glad you kicked my ass into gear to get it done. **

**As always I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Kaulike

Danny leaned against the fence on the ranch watching the brilliantly white mustang out in the field as the sound of another vehicle pulling up caught his attention. Kaulike noticed the new vehicle as well and stopped to watch as the truck came to a stop before he turned his attention back to the ground and whatever it was he had found to eat.

Steve got out of his truck sporting his hat, his jeans and a brand new pair of boots. He looked very little like the navy SEAL that he was, and far more relaxed in this setting, but it suited him. He was happy, it was written all over his face, as he walked over to his partner and leaned on the fence as well.

"Nice footwear!" Danny stated.

"They are not naval issue, but man, are they comfortable!" Steve smiled. "I think I could get used to these." He stated as he admired the black boots.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm well aware of the comfort that boots provide." Danny stated and pointed at his boots. "It's just too bad they don't match any of my ties, or I'd wear them more often." He joked.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself." Steve stated as he looked to his casually dressed partner, who had a long length of rope looped at his hip, but no other signs of the other life he led.

"I am," Danny smiled, "good news has come in all around. The case is wrapping up. The drugs have been destroyed. The women are safe and talking to the authorities about their ordeals, giving us more evidence against our prime suspect and the case against Loei is growing by leaps and bounds, and once again, you didn't get me shot on this case." He added teasingly. "With all that behind us, we actually get a weekend off. I have Grace and she's happy to be here with her horse. Kono is thrilled with another riding lesson and Chin thinks this is something that our Ohana should have done a long time ago, and I think I agree with him. Everything is getting back to normal with Gloria, the well and the filters are fixed and the money that she was able to make with her share in the sugar crop is going toward some much needed repairs in the barn and to her ranch. She's very happy. So, I suppose, I have plenty to be pleased with."

"Yeah, it would sound like things are turning out alright but may I remind you that I wasn't present for the shoot out and you did get the Camaro shot!" Steve stated.

"Look at the Camaro Steven," Danny stated and pointed across the driveway.

"Oh, she's all better," Steve cooed at the new hood and lack of bullet dents. "That just means we can all go back to work." He added sarcastically.

"Monday, we'll go back to work on Monday," Danny laughed.

"Where is everyone?" Steve asked as he spotted all the Five-O vehicles in the drive way of Gloria's ranch, but the police presence was gone and things were returning to normal.

"They're in the barn with Chin leading the charge to saddle up," Danny stated shortly, "I told them I'd wait for you," he added and turned toward the Camaro, "besides I got you something, for your office," he said as he pulled the double frame out of the back seat of the Camaro and handed it to Steve. "It's nothing much, but I thought you'd like it. Call it pay back for the photos of me and Target."

In the frame Danny had placed a copy of Jack McGarrett's rookie picture and on the other side he'd placed the candid shot of Steve in the same uniform.

"Man I look pretty good in that uniform!" Steve laughed, "Thanks Danny."

"I thought you'd like that," Danny smiled, "it's a reminder of our roll reversal on the case, but I'm telling you, I make that uniform look way better then you do."

"I'm sure you do," Steve laughed, "and thanks for this, I like it. I haven't seen this rookie picture since I was young. It used to sit with all my dad's commendations in our living room, but when he was promoted a new shot was taken and the rookie picture was put away. I couldn't find it again."

"Well, now you have it." Danny smiled, "and I hope you take good care of it; just like you take care of the team."

"You do too, it's just as much yours as it is mine," Steve smiled, "you did a great job leading."

"Yeah I was alright, I guess, but I don't want to do it again for a very long time. And I'm sorry about the secrets. It won't happen again because I don't have anymore. So let's just put it behind us, and you go back to being the commander and I'll stick to being the sidekick." Danny smiled.

"Don't worry about it Danny, we're partners, we'll both lead." Steve smiled, "I put the secret behind me early on in the case. Now, all I want is for you teach me to ride and rope, and I promise I won't ridicule you about it, because it's so damn cool."

"I've got one better, if you're really serious about this." Danny said and turned to look into his partners eyes.

"I am serious," Steve smiled.

"Then I want you to have Kaulike. I'll teach you to ride and rope from your very own horse and the two of you will learn to be one and the same, together."

"Danny, I can't take your horse," Steve stated in shock.

"Kaulike isn't my horse, Target is, and I'd never be able to give Kaulike the attention that a young horse needs when I know Target is around and being neglected." Danny explained, "Beside, Kaulike needs a cowboy and I believe he's already chosen you."

A smile spread across McGarrett's face.

"I'll take that as a sign you accept." Danny laughed. "But it's not going to be easy. It's not always going to be very glamorous, and it most certainly will take time and you'll have to be patient."

"I can do that," Steve smiled.

"Alright, young blood, I'll teach you everything I know." Danny smiled.

"How much longer before I can actually ride him?" Steve asked as he turned to look out into the field at the horse that had just changed hands and become his own.

"We're going to put you in the saddle today." Danny answered, "It's time to break that horse and you, for that matter. Now call him so we can get this show on the road."

Steve sent a piercing whistle out into the air and watched as Kaulike's ears perked up at the sound. Moments later Steve hopped the fence and was leading his horse back to the barn to be saddled up.

"I'd say you've got a touch of the cowboy in you after all, Super SEAL," Danny smiled as he met Steve at the doors to the barn.

"I'm gonna make you proud, Danno."

"I think you will."

End


End file.
